A Trail of Fire
by FanFictionHunter
Summary: When Natsu faces trouble learning Drangon Slayer Magic, Igneel decides to teach him another form of magic to help him along. Natsu x Erza(with a splash of harem).
1. Chapter 1 Salamander Comes to Town

**Hey there readers. This is FanFictionHunter releasing my first story. Natsu will be on the OC side, but consider the original's persona (Ch 331), that is a bit to be expected. Let me know what you think in the review section, and please be respectful.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

**_"GREAT BEAST/ BEING"_**

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

Prologue

Year 773

_In all of Earthland, magic has branched off into a variety of form. Some of which are common amongst its inhabitants, while others of extraordinary power have become lost through the passing of time. This story tells the adventures of a boy who has mastered one of these lost forms of magic. __**Fire Dragon Slayer magic…**_

"Damn it!"

…_well, that was the idea._

In a forest within the kingdom of Fiore, far from any human life, there lay an unlikely pair. One is a small boy clenching his right wrist wearing only a pair of raged brown pants held together with a piece of rope. The most notable feature of this child would be his spiky pink hair. In front of him is a creature of legend, an enormous reptile like creature that towers over most buildings, cover in red scales, powerful wings that enable him to soar majestically in the sky, claws that can destroy the toughest of stone with ease, two long horn on the back of its head with another at the tip of its snout, and a pair of burning, gold eyes. A dragon.

"Get it right you foul. How many times have we gone over this?" the dragon bellowed at the boy.

"I'm trying my best, but this stuff is hard to understand!" the boy snapped back at mighty creature.

"I have explained it countless times, Natsu." the dragon said. "This magic is meant for you to be able to harness the power of fire, consume it, breath it, envelope your body, just as I do. This is the power that belongs to the mighty fire dragon."

"But you said I'm human and not a dragon back when I tried to fly off that one cliff, right Igneel?" he replied, starting to pout as he looked at the ground. "How am I supposed to use this magic if it's not even meant for a human to use?"

Igneel let out a deep sigh in both frustration and sympathy. He had spent years raising the child like he was his own son. He wanted the boy to learn this magic and he knew he was running short on time.

"…understand…" that word echoed in his mind, reminding him of an ulterior approach.

"Natsu, I think it would be best if we hold off on your Dragon Slayer training and focus on another that might be of some help." He said causing the boy to look up at him.

"Another?" he asked, not completely sure what he's talking about.

"It is a form of magic that will increase your learning capabilities. Hopefully that will lead to you being able to use my brand of magic properly." Igneel told the child.

"…learning…" that word echoed in _his_ mind, reminding him of numerous headaches.

"Listen," Igneel beckoned, snapping the boy out of his little stupor, "as you are now, the only way you will be able to use my magic is by either implanting a type of lacrima, one that is of the correct nature and at the moment not in my possession, into your body or have you learn this alternate magic. Though, it will not be without some drawbacks. The choice is yours."

Natsu just looked at him with wide eyes for only a few seconds before putting on a serious expression on his face. "Alright father, teach me." He said with a new found confidence in his voice.

"Very well, we shall begin now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1- Salamander Comes to Town

Year 784

Hargeon, a large port town located in the southern part of Fiore.

*Beep* "Attention passengers, the train will be departing shortly. If any wish to board or get off, please do so now." the voice from the local train station rang out.

"Natsu, come on. The train is about to leave.

In one of the rear carts, we find two travels in a bit of a pinch. One appeared to be a blue furred cat, standing in a pair of small brown boot and a green cloth pack tied around his neck. The other was a man wearing a black, gold trimmed jacket with matching jean pants, black shoes, a crimson under shirt and a white scarf with a scale like pattern. The two things that made him stand out the most were his pink hair that was in unruly spikes, and his comically advanced case of motion sickness.

"… Happy...p-lease… help." he plead to his feline companion.

"Um, is your friend okay?" a nearby worker asked seeing the odd sight.

"Aye, Natsu always gets like this when it comes to transportation, huh?" Happy answer, only to be distracted from an all too alluring sent.

"Fish!" he cheered as he ran out the door before it close it the whistle's call. "Huh?"

He looked behind him to see Natsu with his upper body hanging out of one of the train's windows screaming in horror. "YOU DAMN LITTLE TRAITOR!" Happy just continued to stand on the platform, looking at the ever shrinking train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else were in Hargeon, at proper grocery-

"Wha-, this is the only place in town that sells magic?" came the feminine voice another pacing mage. She appeared to be in her late teens, wearing a white vest with blue trimmings, blue skirt, black knee high boots, and a brown belt with a black, spade tipped whip resting on her left hip and a ring of assorted key on her right. Her body had a healthy amount of curves and shoulder length blonde hair with some on the top right side of her head held up with a blue bow.

"Yes. You see, this town's people are more fishing folks than magic folks. I don't think many around here even know how to use magic. I run this shop for mages that through these parts." the store owner replied much to the girl's dismay.

"*sigh* So I came all this way for nothing."

"Don't be upset young lady, I hall the latest goods." He told while he rummaged through one of his drawers. "This **ColorS*** magic is popular. The girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes to anything you want." He said before using it himself to turn his clothes purple.

"I already have that~. What I really want are some powerful **Gate Keys***~."

"Gate keys, huh? That's an unusual request." he said as he pulled out a small case, opening it to reveal a silver key.

"Ah, the little doggy!" she chimed.

"I'm sorry but it's no very powerful."

"I don't care, I really, really want it. So how much?"

"20,000 jewel."

"…"

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?"

"I said 20,000."

"…"

The girl then sat up on the edge of the desk, unzipped a bit of her vest, and gave him a sexy pose. "Come on, Handsome Man-san. How much is it really?" she winked at the clerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"1,000 jewel." the blonde muttered to herself as she marched along a nearby bridge. "My good looks only got me a measly 1,000 jewel discount. That old fart must be going blind, that trick usually works. So much for using sex appeal." She was dragged out of her thoughts as she overheard a mob of girls cheering below the bridge and again when two girls walking past her spoke

"Did you hear? Salamander is in town"

"I know! I can't believe such a famous mage is here!"

"Salamander…" the blonde whispered for a moment before it dawned on her. "The mage that uses a brand of Fire magic you can't buy in stores!" she clapped her hands in delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere-

"You seriously just left me on that damn train!" Natsu said in grumbled, frustrated tone as he and happy walked do one of the town's streets."

"It's not my fault you get sick when we use those forms of travel.' He retorted in a care free manner before he put on an amused grin. "Despite having _that_ magic, *pffh pffh*."

"Keep talking like that and I'll switch you over to cheap, dry food, permanently." The man threatened, but having no impact.

"If you do that, I'll just go live with Lisanna. She won't deny me fish"

The pink hair mage's face then turn devil like. "If memory serves correct, she still owes me a life debt that I can cash in to fix that issue perfectly." This time he received a look of pure dread.

"I'LL SHUT UP ABOUT IT, I SWEAR, DON'T TAKE AWAY MY FISH!"

"Good, now let's see if we can find…" he was cut off midsentence, from the cheers coming from the crowd a few yard in front of him, seeming like a sigh of fate.

"Salamander-sama~!"

"So cool~!"

"I can't believe it's really him~"

The duo faced one another, both with joyful expressions.

In the center of the crowd of beautiful, young women stand a rather smug looking man. He had medium length, dark blue hair parted to the right side of his face with a simple tattoo over his left brow. He wore a white button shirt, red dress pants black suede shoes, and a dark mantel with what faintly resembled a white sun outline on both his left and right sides. On his right arm wore a gold bracelet and on his finger lay two rings, one featuring a pink heart with a navy background while other showed a crescent moon, one eye closed, in the night sky. Amongst all of the other girls, the blonde just stands there, staring in confusion.

'_What, what is this feeling. My heart feels like it's trying to burst out of my chest. Is it- is it because he's a famous mage_' she soon lost all reason as Salamander sent a look in her direction, making her closer to him before…

"FOUND YOU!" Natsu shouted as he made his way to the center of the crowd. This caused both an acquired silence and a certain traveler to come back to her senses, followed by him asking the man "…who the hell are you?

This shocked the man before he regained his previous composer. "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me- HEY WAIT!" he yelled at the pink traveler already walking away from the crowd.

The next thing Natsu knew, he was being attacked by a few angry groupies.

"How absurd!"

"Salamander-sama is a great mage, apologize right now."

"Now now ladies," Salamander tried calming the assailants, "I'm sure the boy didn't mean any harm."

"Oh Samander-sama~!" the mob then went back to being idol dazed except for one blonde sending him a hateful glair.

"Here, take this." He handed Natsu his _personal_ autograph. "This will definitely impress your friends."

"No thank." He dead panned back before getting thrown into a pile of junk at to side of the road.

"Looks like we got another bust." Happy chirped.

"No shit." Natsu muttered

"I believe it's time for me to go, Red Carpet." Salamander stated before being lifted off the ground via a violet stream of fire. "I will be hosting a party on my yacht later tonight, you are all invited."

The hoard of women screamed in excitement as Salamander flew off where as Natsu and Happy simply stared on with emotionless expressions.

"Just who was that guy?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Not sure, but he was a real creep."

The pair turned their attention the blond haired girl who wasn't acting like a love struck psychopath. "Hi there~."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a nearby restaurant-

"So your name is Lucy, thanks again for treating us to a meal." Natsu exclaimed as he and his little companion eat their respective meals. One consisting of thoroughly cooked meat, vegetables, pasta, and other toasted food. The other being a large pile of fish.

"No problem, but…" her eyes locked onto the bottle of **Fire Whiskey** *he has been filling his glass with. "don't you think it's a _tad_ bit early to be drinking like that? Especially something so hot?"

"No need to worry, I happen to have an inhuman resistance to alcohol. Beside, all this place has is the cheap stuff that gust warms you up a little." he grinned as he held to body over to her. "Come on~, try some."

"I'll pass, but thank you." She replied nervously. '_Cheap stuff? That bottle alone cost me half of what I saved from that old shop keep, and even still I burn my tongue on it no matter how much I've tried to cool it down!"_

"Any way, that Salamander guy sure play a dirty trick back there." Lucy continued on. "He used a **charm*** spell to get all those girls attention. It's type of ring magic that has been banned for years, I don't even know how he got it. The only reason I'm not under his spell now is because you walk in back there, so thanks"

"Charm, huh?" Natsu asked. '_The fun I could have with that.'_ he added as an afterthought with a blank stare, making Lucy think that he was confused about magic.

"Oh, I'm a mage by the way. Though I don't belong to any guild yet." she went on. "Right, guilds are these groups approved by the council where mages go to share information and find work. You're not considered a real mage until you join a guild."

Her face seemed to sparkle as she went further on "There tons of guild all over the world and the more popular ones are said to be harder to get into and the guild I want to get into is the most popular there is! They are greatest and are always featured in **Sorcerer's Weekly***! Oh, if I can convince them to let me join I might just die!"

"Yeah…" Natsu said dryly.

"You sure talk a lot." Happy.

"Oh right, you came here looking for somebody." Lucy remembered.

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy chirped

"We heard there was a salamander in this town, but it turned out to be somebody else." Natsu said in a disappointed voice.

"Aye, he didn't look like a salamander at all"

"No kidding, I bet he can't even breathe."

"Wait," Lucy interrupted. "Your friend looks like a salamander?"

"Well yeah, obviously." The pink haired man said like it was common knowledge. "He _is_ a fire dragon after all."

"WHA-…" she shrieked at the statement. "WHY THE HELL WOULD A FIRE DRAGON BE IN A TOWN!"

"There are possibilities!" he retorted. "He could have save the town from destruction, found injured along the outskirts of town, or some scumbags could have caged him and sold him to a circus!"

Lucy just stared at him with a grim expression. "… This has happened before, I take it."

"Aye, loads of time." Happy replied as Natsu became depressed.

She then got up and placed some money on the table. "Well, I should get going. Thanks again."

Natsu shortly snapped out of his depression as a thought dawned on him. "… Salamander the mage?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hargeon Park-

On one of the bends lays the blonde mage reading the newest issue of Sorcerer'sWeekly. "Wow, looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again. Demon bandit gang wiped out but seven homes were destroyed, talk about overboard." She then flipped to the center fold to see the photos of a beautiful young woman in various swimsuits. She had sapphire like orbs for eyes and porcelain melon sized orbs for a chest. Her long, white hair flowed along her back, most tied up in a high pony tail with a dark ribbon at the back of her head and two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Though the photos were all professional, the look of her face seemed to bring out a somewhat naughty feeling. "Mirajane from Fairy Tail, she is so pretty. I wonder what you have to do to join. Do you have to apply or have an interview with them? Whatever it is, I'm defiantly going join Fairy Tail. It's the coolest guild ever."

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy was shocked senseless as she heard a voice coming out of the bushes behind, only to find Salamander popping his head out.

"Salamander!"

"I have been looking all over for you." He said trying his best to sound cool. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me." She told the creep while pointing at him. "That magic's weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"So you are a mage, just I thought. The offer still stand." He replied.

"Forget it! I wouldn't be caught dead a party hosted be a creep like you." She turned her back to him with her arms cross"

This hit a sensitive spot man. "A creep like me?" he utter with a sign reading 'creep' was impaled into his side.

"Your 'spell'~, trying to make yourself more popular~."

"Calm down, dear. It was all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like celebrity at my own party." He said, again acting cool.

"This just proves even big wizard can be idiots." The blonde told him, her back still facing him.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right? Have you ever heard of 'Salamander', one of Fairy Tail's elite wizards?"

Lucy gave him her undivided attention when he asked those questions. "Well yeah! You're telling me you're him, you're THAT Salamander?"

"That's right, and if you want I can probably put in a good word for you."

That moment, Lucy turned into a star struck idiot.

"I would love to go to your party tonight~!"

"Wow, that was easy."

"So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail? You really mean it?"

"Sure thing, just don't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word~!" the girl squealed in delight.

"Good, see you at the party." And with that, he once again used his **Red Carpet** to fly away.

"You got it Salamander-sama!" Lucy called out before snapping out of her delusion. "Ah crap, I got charmed again. But… HURAY! I'm going to get into Fairy Tail!" _'I just have to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleaze ball until then.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night time, at one of the high points in town-

"The lead was a dead-end, but we did win a free meal from it, complements of a decent looking girl." Natsu said as he rest his back against the stone railing.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he sat on the railing next to him looking at the ocean, noticing the only boat sailing through it. "Hey, isn't that the boat Salamander's throwing his party on?"

"Hm?" he cocked his head to see the ship. "I can think of a lot of reasons way it's bound to be boring."

"You just want to go for the girls, but can't because of your motion sickness. *Pffh,pffh*" before their usual comedy routine could break out, they overheard the excited squeals coming from a group of girls close by.

"Look, its Salamander's ship!"

"I wish I got invited"

"Salamander?"

"You haven't heard? Salamander is a famous mage who's in town right now!"

"Yeah, he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu's expression turned dead serious as he then faced the ship at sea. "He's Salamander from Fairy Tail, huh?"

Salamander's ship, in a closed off room-

"So your name is Lucy." Salamander spoke as he sat in front of the blonde mage. "How beautiful."

Lucy was sitting at the opposite end of the small round table from the man. Her current outfit being an elegant red dress with a slit-cut on the right thigh. "Yeah, thanks."

"I would like to give a toast to your beauty." And with a snap of his fingers, drips of liquid from their glasses floated in the air. "Now open up wide, Lucy. Saver the taste of each flavorful drip as it enters your mouth."

'_EWW'_ she deadpanned as she what she was told. '_Be strong. Just get this over with.'_ the small orbs came closer until she soon swatted them away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she glared at the man. "That's **Sleep magic**, isn't it."

Salamander smirked at this. "Impressive."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I really to join Fairy Tail, but I have no interest in being your girlfriend."

"Hmm,hmm. You are quite the handful."

At that moment, Salamander's men appeared from the back of the room with the female gests draped over their shoulders asleep.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Welcome to my ship." Their leader stated. "It would be best if you behaved until we reach Basco."

"Basco? I thought you were going to take me to Fairy Tail?"

"That was just an act to get you here and sell you off as a slave." His face turned twisted with sadistic pleasure.

"How dare you? You're just going to kidnap all of these girls?" she could not believe what was suddenly happening around.

"That's Salamander-sama for you." One of the lackeys said followed by another.

"This is one hell of a hall we have here."

"You basterd!" Lucy went to grab the key hanging on her right thigh until Salamander used a stream of violet flames to snatch them out of her hand.

"These are Gate Keys, so you're a Celestial wizard." He deduced. "Only the person contracted can use this magic, so these are basically worthless to me." And with that, he threw the keys out the window of the ship.

Lucy was left helpless, just like all the other girls on the ship. Tear appeared in the corners of her eyes as she looked at Salamander.

"You use your magic to take advantage of others. You're a disgrace to all mages."

A second latter, the walls of the ship behind Salamander burst open, as he turned to see what was happening, through the rubble, his eyes became fixated on the image of a man's silhouette in the moon light, seemingly floating in the air outside of the newly formed hole.

"Before I get things started, I have a quick question I would like to ask." The man spoke in a vexed voice, startling all of the crewmembers and causing one blonde to smile as she soon recognized it, along with his appearance and, to her luck, her keys held up by his right hand. "Which one of you is the owner of these?"

"Natsu!"

"Lucy?" he noticed her from within the crowd. "That's right, you some key just like these. I'm a bit surprised to see _you_ here though."

"Long story… wait, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLOATING LIKE THAT?"

The crooks just stared at the two wide-eyed and jaws dropped at their conversation, even a blue cat with white, feathered wings joined in from behind the mop of pink hair.

"Hey, why are you here, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Happy? Since when did you have wings?"

"As much as I would love to chat," Natsu said before extending his free hand and produced a large stream of purple fire toward the young girl.

"Wait a sec…" she was interrupted as the flames wrapped around her waist, but not burning her. "What?"

Natsu then pulled his arm back, and Lucy along with it, send her towards Happy and tossing her keys back to her.

"Happy, get her out of here, quick!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped as he followed his order.

"We can't have them report this to the council." Salamander barked to his men.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked her carrier.

"Don't worry, Natsu will be fine if he can just stay off the ship?"

"**Prominence Whip**!" Salamander yelled out as his flames shot out at the two in the form tendrils, only for them to be backhanded by Natsu. His eyes shadowed from his bangs.

"I think you have bigger issues that you need to worry about at the moment." Natsu told them as smoke started to erupt from his mouth, along with a buildup of orange-red fire ready to burst out. This caused all the men of board to quiver in fear.

"What the hell is he?"

"Demon! A FUCKING DEMON!"

"We can't just leave Natsu and the girls alone!" Lucy shouted

"We have bigger a problem at the moment."

"What?"

Happy's wings poofed way. "I'm out of magic." He said plainly fell into the waters behind the boat screaming.

After diving into the water, Lucy brought her head up for air with a gold key in hand.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" she shouted as a magic seal appeared in the water.

From out of the water rose a beautiful mermaid holding an urn in her hands. She had long blue hair, much like her fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

"Not for you." Lucy retorted.

"This is a cool summoning."

"Yeah. I use **Celestial Magic**, so I can summon spirits to help me out." She said with pride as a curtain other mage sensed the new presence.

"Now, wha…" Natsu turned his head to see who had arrived before flying over to the group yelling, "MERMAID~!

"All right, Aquarius." Lucy pointed to the ship. "I want you to use your power to push that ship to shore."

""tch"

"Did you just 'tch' me?" Lucy snapped

"I don't think you should make her angry." Happy suggested with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Let's get something straight." The spirit said sternly. "The next time you lose my key, your dead."

"It won't happen again." The two said in unison.

"What!" Natsu suddenly appeared next to them, pissed off at Lucy for some reason. "How dare you lose this beautiful water goddess' key?!"

"Who's side are you on?! When did you get here?! AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLOATING?!"

"Aye, that was a triple take!"

"And who are you suppose to be?" the mermaid ask.

"Just a mage passing through." Natsu answered as he bowed to the woman. "Though, I would love to get to know you better."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy couldn't help but ask at the scene in front of her.

"This always happens when he uses of the Trimen's magic." Happy answered dryly.

Next moment, Aquarius started to spin her urn of water, causing an enormous wave that engulfed both the ship and the trio.

"Not me, too!" Lucy screamed out before they crashed into the port. The ship wrecked and everyone scattered around.

"You didn't have to sweep me up with the ship." She complained to her summoning.

"Oh, that was an accident." The mermaid apologized in a carefree tone. "I didn't mean to get the _ship_ and that _guy_."

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME?!"

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said as she started to fade away. "My BOYfriend."

"Don't saw it twice!"

"I have an idea." Happy said after pulling his head out of the sand. "If you have so much trouble, how about you give her key to us?"

"I am sick and tired of this cat." Lucy muttered with her head dropped in frustration.

At the top of the wrecked ship, Natsu stood looking down at the goons digging themselves out of the rubble with a serious expression on his face.

"So you're Salamander of Fairy Tail, huh?"

"What is it to you?" Salamander asked. "Get him men!"

"I was fine with you using the same alias," Natsu, sliding of his black jacket as the two men approached him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out while Happy sat on her solder.

"Don't worry, Natsu is a mage after all." He assured her as Natsu smacked the two away with his with his right arm, revealing a red tattoo on his shoulder in the shape of a fairy with a long tail.

"But to say you're from Fairy Tail as well just earned you a journey to hell, you damn FAKE!"

This caught everyone's attention from the sheer shock.

"Is this for real?" Lucy asked herself. "Natsu… is a member of Fairy Tail?"

"That mark!" one of the goons cried in terror. "He's the real deal Bora-san!"

"Don't call me that, dumbass!" the con artist snapped at the man.

"I've heard of him. He's Bora the Prominence." Happy recalled. "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because he committed several thefts,"

"You damn bastard, it's time for you to die! Prominenece Typhoon!" Bora raised his arms to his sides as a vortex of violet flames were sent straight toward Natsu, engulfing him before creating a huge explosion."

"Natsu!" Lucy went to help him only to be blocked off by Happy's.

"Pathetic." Bora said as he turned his back to walk away, until…

"This tastes awful."

He turned back to see the man unaffected by the sheering heat and most astonishingly, seemed to be eating the flames.

"Are you really a fire mage? Cause the only redeeming part about your magic I can find is its appearance." Natsu commented as the last of the flames swirled into his mouth. His eyes gave off a quick glow of white light before returning to obsidian color.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" Bora screamed as he, his men, and Lucy looked at his in disbelief.

"Fire magic is the last thing you want to use on Natsu." came from Happy.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy continued to stare on.

"Now then, let's fan out some of the cannon fodder a bit." Natsu stated before cocking his head back.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" a fierce torrent of flame came spewing from his mouth, taking out all of Bora's men.

"Hey, Bora!" one of the men forced out, doing his best to remain concuss. "I think I've heard of this guy. Pink hair, white scaled scarf, there's no doubt he's the real one!"

"Salamander." Lucy was stunned at this discovery.

"Come on." Natsu beckoned while giving Bora a taunting motion. "Show what you can do."

"**Red Shower**!" he shouted while at the same time using **Red Carpet** to fly away until he hit the back of his head against something hard.

When he turned around he found the word 'WALL' in the form of bricks hanging in the air, repeated all around the crash site. "When did these things get here?!"

"Lucy began to sweat as she watched the battle continue. "He eats fire and then attacks with it? Is that some type of spell?"

"He has dragon lungs to breathe fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire." Happy explained. "His special brand of **Fire Magic** allows his body to take on all of the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that isn't used now a days."

"Seriously? And the whole flying thing and those words are a part of it too."

"No. Those were all come spells he acquired through his **Progression Magic**." Happy continued as Bora unleashed **Hell Prominence**, a condensed beam of violet flames at Natsu who just stood in the same place he was at the beginning of the battle, taking in all of the attacks thrown his way.

"**Progression Magic?" **Bora, now throwing a skull faced ball of his flames at his opponent only for the traveling mage to extend his left arm in front of it and grabbing it before consuming it.

"Aye, it enables him to process the world around at a heightened level. His best known use of it is for gaining spells he has come a cross and likes." Natsu finished consuming the orb as his eyes once again gave off a white light.

"Igneel taught him both of these forms of magic. The power the kill dragons, **Dragon Slayer**, and the power to further one's potential, **The Wanderer**."

"I think I have seen enough." Natsu said as a magic seal appeared above his right hand until it vanished in puff of fire. In its place was a black gripped, double edged sword with a matching, jagged guard and a red flame pattern running down the blades length.

"W-What are going to do." The imposter asked as the onslaught of fire blasts drained his magic to the point he had to land on the ground. Natsu then drew his sword back as a jet of flame erupted along the blade. "GYAAHHH!"

"**Dragon Sword Art**:" The next moment Natsu appeared behind Bora, this time his sword was pointed forward and the flames were gone.

'Huh?'

"**Sly Hunter**." As soon as he swung his sword to his right side, a tower of fire from where the fraud was standing, trapping him in a hellish prison until they died down seconds later. He fell to the ground, covered in burn marks and ash."

"H-ey? Natsu." Lucy called out to him with a sigh of fear in her voice. "That guy, is he…"

"Relax." He interrupted her coolly as he put on his black jacket once again, not facing her. His sword was nowhere to be seen. "I only grazed him with that last attack. Nobody is dead"

"I see." She sighed in relief before her attention was drawn off to the sound of marching feet. It only took a few seconds before the source of the noise was revealed to be a battalion of soldiers heading their way. "It's the army!"

The next thing she new, the real salamander was running in the opposite direction, dragger her with him. "Crap, time to go back on the journey!"

"Hey, what are you-?"

"You wanna join Fairy Tail, right?"

Lucy looked at him wide-eyed when she heard those words. He turned his head at her with a smirk.

"Then lets go."

"…"

"RIGHT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Guild Card **

**Name: Natsu Dragoneel Age: Unknown**

**Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer, The Wander**

**Likes: Fire, Money, and Women Dislikes: Transportation**

**Info: Son of the Fire Dragon, Igneel, this mage has shown remarkable feats of both magic and destruction. His form magic mainly consists of fire, the two key sources said to be ancient magic.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**-Magic:**

**Dragon Slayer**

**Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Celestial **

**Sleep**

**Red Carpet**

**Prominence Whip**

**Prominence Typhoon**

**Red Shower**

**Hell Prominence**

**Sleep**

**The Wanderer**

**Dragon Sword Art: Sly Hunter**

**-Items:**

**ColorS- Small rectangular board with a lacrima as the power source, this item is a favorite among girls as it allows them to change the color of their clothes without having to know magic themselves**

**Fire Whiskey- An alcoholic drink embodied with fire magic, giving it a flame-like glow to it. Due to its unique properties, it is widely considered as "A real Man's drink" among people.**

**Charm- A type of ring magic that causes unexpecting women to become attracted to the user. This item has long since been made illegal.**

**Sorcerer Weekly- A magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. It's published every Wednesday. They introduce new hot magic items and popular conferences, as well as publish photos of popular mages. Their two most note worthy center fold models are Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegsasus.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**That concludes my first chapter. Please tell what you think. Review and not simply vent pent-up hate.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

**Hello, and I would like to say thank you to all of you that have viewed, favorited, and followed my first fic. I will try to not disappoint you**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

Magic Council HQ: Era-

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again. This time they have gone as far as to destroy an entire port!"

Within a dark, stone from, ten figures that compose the head of the Magic Council stand on top of a large, magic circle.

"What is wrong with them?" another voice rang out.

"I'm actually quite fond of those fools." said a young man wearing a white jacket with black trimmings and matching pants. He had short azure hair and an intricate, red tattoo over his right eye."

"Hm, they might be on the wild side, but they proven themselves to a valued asset time and time again." came from a short old man with thick, faded brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat,

"They do prove to be a rather big quandary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia-

"Whoa!" was all Lucy could say as she stared up at the wooden, three story building with the sign over head reading 'FAIRY TAIL'.

"Not too bad a place we got here, huh?" Natsu commented, standing next to her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy chirped.

The three then entered through the front door with Natsu yelling out "We're back!" Inside was a collection of various types of characters having a good time.

"Yo! Natsu!" a short haired man with buck teeth, sitting at one table called out. "How was Hargeon? I heard you did a really number to the plac-"

He was cut thanks to a certain fist jabbing him in the face. "Your lead was utter shit! The only reason I'm not going to burn you up is because I managed to take out an identity thief and acquired **Prominence Fire**!"

"Hey, don't go blaming me! It was just some rumor!"

"A RUMOR!?"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? LETS GO!"

"BRING IT, YOU BEAVER BASTARD!"

"Easy, Natsu. Just cool dawn a bi-waAH!" Happy tried to calm his partner down before being sent flying from the brawl that somehow enveloped about the whole guild.

"I don't believe it." Lucy, still in awe from her arrival. "I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall."

"So, Natsu finally made it back, huh?" exclaimed the voice of a young man with short black hair. The only things on his body were a silver necklace in the shape of a sword, a black Fairy Tail symbol on his right peck, and black boxers. "Time to settle things once and for all!"

"Gray, your clothes." came a voice from the bar.

"Damn it! Not again?"

The owner of the voice was a beautiful, woman with an ample bust holding a glass of wine in her hand. She has long, brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, two long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a blue bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps. On her left was the Fairy Tail logo in black. "There are too many annoying men in this guild." she said as she stared to drink directly from a booze barrel, causing Lucy's eye's to pop out of her head.

"It's only noon an already everyone's acting like a bunch of children." came the booming voice of a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causing him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp was located on the left part of his neck. His outfit consists of a dark blue jacket held closed on the front by a line of large buttons with matching jeans. "If you're a man, then you're a man!" he shouted.

"Was that supposed to make sense?" Lucy deadpanned.

"If it's a fight you want, fight me!" the man said as he entered the brawl, only to be knocked like a rag doll from Natsu.

"Man, it's so noisy around here." This belonged to the man Lucy new from articles as Loke, ranked high on the most eligible mages bachelor's list. He was a handsome young man of average height, his hair kept in a mildly short, spiky cut. Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a orange shirt bearing on the front a menacing skull, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face, black, loose pants, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, and donning black shoes.

As he was sitting down with a beautiful girl draped under each arm, a glass flew from the brawl, striking him strait in the head.

"Are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

This prompted the playboy to get up and walk towards the fight, but first turned his attention to the two girls, giving them a cool pose. "I'm going to go fight, but only to protect you two."

Lucy then took out an issue of Sorcerer's Weekly and crossed out his face with a black marker.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a new recruit?"

Lucy turned around to see who was talking to her. She instantly recognized her as the guild's pin-up model, Mirajane.

"Mira…" her vision then focused on the gothic attire the woman was sporting. "-SAN!?" The model was now wearing a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, and a ring on the same hand's middle finger.

Mira narrowed her eyes at the blonde, a little peeved. "Hey, you listening? I'm asking if you're a new member."

"AH- Yes, I am!" she said nervously. "N-nice to meat you!"

"I see."

"Um…" Lucy tried to think of a topic to talk about, but her focus was locked onto the pandemonium within the guild hall. "Shouldn't we try to stop them"

"That's alright, this always happens." Mira answered with a smile gracing her face. "Besides,-" she raised he hand in time to stop an empty bottle from hitting her in the face, causing a tick mark to appear on her forehead. "It's kind of fun, don't you think? Excuse me."

She then made her way toward the direction from where the object was thrown. "Alright! Who the hell threw this bottle just now?!"

Lucy was left speechless as the beauty she admired now revealed her true character, groveling on the floor in despair.

"Are you not feeling good?"

She looked up and saw who appeared to be a slightly younger, short haired version of Mirajane. The most notable difference between the two was that this one was wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just surprised to see Mirajane in person." Lucy responded as she was just brought out of her daze.

"Yeah. Mira-nee has been known to do that from time to time." The girl smiled as she sweat dropped.

"Mira-nee?"

"Yep! My name is Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister." She said with a bright smile as she then pointed to the person shouting 'MAN' from within the brawl. "And that person there if Elf-niichan."

"Heh?" Lucy looked at her, processing the information she just heard. "HEH?!"

"This getting to be insufferable." The booze drinker said before turning around to face the fighting with a card in her hand, followed by a magic seal materializing in front of it. "Hey guys, I think it's about time you knock it off." This in turn signaled the others into invoking their own magic. The exhibitionist placing a fist over one of his palms, Loki creating a seal over one of his rings, Elfman raising his right arm as pieces of stone formed around it, Mira enveloping herself in a dark aura, and Natsu enveloping his fists with fire.

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked as she held Happy up as a meet shield.

"Aye!" he chirped

"You don't seem concerned!

Before the fight could escalate, a giant, shadowy figure from out of nowhere stomped its foot, gaining everyone's attention. _**"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"**_

"He's enormous!" Lucy cried as she looked up at the figure, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

This prompted all of the members stop what they were doing. The hall was dead silent until a certain fire eater remembered an urgent matter. "Hey, Master. I almost forgot, I brought back a new set of ti-" he was cut off as the giant stepped on him like a bug."

"What the hell was that you were gonna say?!" Lucy snapped at the mage before reinterpreting hey opening statement. "Wait, that _thing_ is the Master?!"

"_**SO, WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT."**_ The giant bellow out before shrank down to a small old man. He was dressed in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. "Hey, there."

"He's tiny!"

"Welcome back, Master." Lisanna smiled.

The old man then flipped up onto the top floor, hitting the back of his head on the railing in the process.

"Listen up, you fools have done it again." He said as he held a stack of paper in one hand. "Look at these documents I received from the Magic Council."

"First, Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was drying."

"But… wouldn't it be worse if I was naked" He asked, shaking.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman interjected.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said "Men are about education," so…"

"Cana. Drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the Council."

"They found out." She said under his breathe.

"Loke. Flirting with Council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damages, too."

"And Natsu, you destroyed the Devon Family, but took out four other houses that belonged to the towns people. There is also word of you ubducting women at Hargeon and wrecking their port."

"Hold on!" Natsu cut in. "I admit to what happened to those houses, but the incident with the women was done by a guy impersonating me. As for the port,-" he pointed to Lucy. "That was her doing, not mine."

"How was that my fault!?"

"I was prepared to fight those creeps in the ocean far away from town and turn the ship back to free the girls, but you had the ship sent back to shore via a huge wave! And worst yet, you cost me the chance of being the valiant hero who saves the damsel and possibly getting the _bedding go ahead_ as thanks, all on a royal harem level! Do you have any idea how rare that is?!"

"That last part just erased all guilt I had." She said dryly as Loke nodded his head in sympathy for his fellow ladies man.

The Master went on. "Alzack, Levi, Reedus, Warren, Bisca, and everyone else. The Council members are angry at me all the time." He stared to shake from frustration.

"But… forget about the council." He then lit the paper on fire and threw them to Natsu, who proceeded to eat them. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flows within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the Council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail."

The hall then erupted in a roar of cheers. Lucy could not help but smile at the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, now you're an official member." Lisanna said after removing the **Guild Marker*** from the back of Lucy's right hand, now sporting a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"Natsu, look!" she turned to the man who was sitting at the bar to show off her new mark.

"Oh! Good for you, Rookie." He said as he took a sip from his glass of Fire Whiskey. Next to him was Cana, drinking from a barrel.

"Should you two really be drinking so much?" Lucy asked, a little appalled at the sight.

"So, Natsu!" the group turned their attention to Wakaba, staring at Lucy's figure with the smoke from his pipe forming a heart. "Where did you find such a cutey?"

"Take it easy you old perv." Mira said as she approached the group. "Besides," she was then enveloped in a bright light before reappearing as some middle age woman. "you already have a wife."

"Gaah! Don't change into her! Especially in that outfit!" he cried before falling backwards from his seat.

"Has my dad come back yet?"

The group's attention was then turned to the conversation happening at the left edge of the bar, between Master Makarov and a small boy of equal size. He had short black hair and wore a green shirt, brown shorts, and sandals.

"You're annoying, Romeo." Makarov said dryly. "If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home."

"He said he would be back in three days, but it's been a week since then." The boy said on the verge of tears."

"Macao's job is at Mt. Hakobe, right?"

"That's right! It's not that far from hear so why can't you have someone go look for him?!"

"Listen kid, your dad is a mage! That means he can take care of himself just like every other mage here! Now go home and drink some milk or something!

"JERK!" Romeo yelled before punching Makarov square in the face and then running out the door. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"That was a pretty strict, wasn't it?" Lucy asked after seeing what happened.

"Master says that, but he's worried about Macao, too." Lisanna said a little depressed.

*THUD* Natsu slammed his now empty class onto the counter, followed by him making his way to the door.

"Master, Natsu is going to do something." Nab said

"I bet he went to help Macao" another member joined in.

"Stupid kid."

"If he does that, it will only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what he should do." The master said with a small grin on his face. "Just leave him alone."

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"It's probably because Natsu knows what it's like to be in that position." Lisanna said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun."

"Natsu's father hasn't come back ever since he left." Mira joined in, her face showed the same look of sadness before giving an uneven smile. "Though, it wasn't his real father, but his foster parent. He was a dragon."

"A WHAT?!" the blonde shrieked. "He was really raised by a dragon?!"

He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little." Mira continued. "He taught him words, cultures, and magic. But one day, the dragon vanished."

"So, that dragon must have been Igneel." Lucy deduced.

"That's right. Natsu hopes to one day find Igneel. It's kind of cute, isn't it?" she finished as the new member simply listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on a carriage going to Mt. Hakobe-

"And so, I'll visit Mira-san and Lisanna's house next time~!" Lucy said with a daydreaming face.

"Don't go stealing their underwear and stuff, okay?" Happy warned her, making her snap back at him.

"Who the hell would do that?!"

"Ugh, so... why did y-ou come with us?" Natsu asked as he laid down on his seat, trying not to blow chunks.

"I thought I could help." she answered as she saw Natsu's 'condition' for the first time. "You really do have a serious chase of motion sickness, huh?"

'_She just wants to build a reputation.' _Happy thought to himself.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the carriage stopped, much to the delight of the dragon slayer. "Final, this hell is over."

"We're here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry." The carriage driver said before they stepped outside into the roaring blizzard. "This is as far as I can take you."

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "This is supposed to be summer, so how the hell is there a snowstorm this bad?"

"I will be heading back to town." The driver said as he was already on the move.

"Hey, how are we going to go back?!" The blonde yelled at the retreating image.

"Damn, she is noisy."

"Aye."

The group then proceeded to make their way through the mountain range, only one of them was having issues.

"It's cold" Lucy complained.

"That's to be expected when you dress like that in the mountains." Natsu commented.

"Shut up and give me that jacket!" she snapped as she started tugging on said article of clothing.

"You whine as much as a spoiled child, you know that?" he dead panned.

"Oh, I know what to do!" she said before pulling out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!" The next moment, a grandfather-clock with thin black stick arms and legs appeared.

"A clock?" Natsu tilted his head.

"So cool." Happy chirped

Lucy began to talk from within the clock, but no sound could be heard.

"Wait, I can't hear you."

""She says, "I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out."" Horologium said. ""What kind of crazy job would cause Macao to come to a place like this?" she inquirers."

"You should have asked that before you tagged along." Natsu responded with a tick mark on his head. "He came here to exterminate some monster, they're called Vulcans."

This caused Lucy to cower a bit in fear. ""I want to go back to the guilt" she proclaims."

"Fine by me. I say back" Natsu said as he made his way through the blizzard with Happy.

"Aye!"

""Great. Not only do I have to get out of this place and find a way back to the guild, but now I'm all alone." she says sadly." Horologium narrated as he walked back down the trail. He continued to walk until a large gorilla-like creature with white fur and black spots crashed down in front of them, kicking up a small cloud of smoke. ""The hell is this thing." She asks in shock."

The Vulcan then grabbed Horologium's sides and looked at the person inside with a perverted smile. "Human woman." He then hoisted the spirit up above his head and ran off.

""Somebody save me." she yells furiously."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe, in an ice covered cave-

""How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey? Why is he so excited?"" she asks tearfully." Horologium said as the beast did an odd dance around him.

"Woman" the Vulcan said as he put his face to the glass, sending chills down Lucy's spine. The situation went further downhill as the spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHERE DID YOU GO HOROLOGIUM?! DON'T DISAPPEAR ON ME!" she cried out.

"Sorry, but my time is up. Take care."

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION! PLEASE!"

The creature leaned in closer with a perverted grin still on his face. He then felt a quick tug on his tail before being thrown backwards into a column of ice. Lucy was dumbstruck at this until recognize the person now standing between her and the Vulcan.

"Natsu!"

"This is a surprise." Natsu said nonchalantly. "Seems you got here ahead of me, Rookie."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I was actually following Macao's sent, you just happened to be here." he said as he continue to stare at the beast get back on its feet. *sniff, sniff* "Well, this is going to be a nuisance. It would be best if you prepared yourself now if you don't want to get hurt."

As soon as the Vulcan got up, more came through the nearby pillars of ice.

"How many of these things are there?" Lucy shriek.

"Including the first one, I count twenty." Natsu answered, still calm. "Listen carefully, I'm going draw the other nineteen's attention away from here. Until I finish them off, do your best to keep the one that brought you here preoccupied until I come back."

"You want me to fight that thing alone?!" she snapped.

"Relax. Happy." he called out to his small friend now hovering above them. "Provide Rookie support if needed."

"Aye, sir!" he saluted at the order.

"Wait, how is Happy going to-" Her complaints fell on deaf-ears as Natsu dashed away with the nineteen Vulcans Chasing after him.

"Time too break in my new spells." Natsu said with a crooked smile as he came to an abrupt stop and raised his hands above his shoulders. "**Prominence Typhoon**!" Out shot a vortex of violet flames that collided with almost half of the beasts as the rest scurried around.

"Alright, you pervy monkey! You're going down!" Lucy shouted with a newly found resolve and holding a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Out appeared a tall, heavily muscular humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a cow, wearing dark swimming briefs, boots, and a gold bell hanging from held around his neck. On his back was a large battle-axe.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked.

"I should warn you, monkey boy. Taurus is the strongest spirit I have a contract with." she stated proudly.

"Lucy-san, your boobs are the best. How about you give me a smooooooch~?" the spirit said as he looked at her with heart shaped eyes.

"Oh, yeah. He's a big perv, too." She face-palmed.

"No touch my woman." the monkey said as he glared at Taurus.

This caused Taurus to give off a glare of his own back at him. "_Your_ women? Those are fighting words you moonkey."

"Get him!" Lucy ordered.

Taurus swung his axe to the ground, causing a shock-wave to ripple towards his opponent. The Vulacan managed to side step to the right in time to dodge and jump over to him to deliver a right hook to the face. This cause Taurus to skid across the ice as the ape went after him to keep up the assault.

"**Ember Breeze**!" a high-pitch voice yelled out as a gust of fiery wind hit the Vulcan's face, leaving it dazed long enough for Taurus to counter attack with a strong vertical swing of his axe to the chest, knocking him back a fair distance.

"Alright! Wait-" Lucy looked around to see where that one spell came from and saw the familiar blue caster. "Happy?! You can use offensive magic?"

"Aye! That's because I'm Natsu's partner. And because I'm a cat." he proclaimed.

"What does that last part have to do with it?" she dead-panned. "Anyway, this is great. Now we can beat this guy easy."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Natsu warned them as he dealt with the remaining Vulcans using **Red Shower**. "From what I can tell, yours should be the toughest one."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she inquired.

"NO LIKE MEN!"

Lucy and Happy turned around to see the beast get up again, in a boiling rage. "ME ONLY LIKE WOMAN!" Purple fire then erupted from its body.

"The fire…" Lucy remembered when Natsu took her from Bora's ship.

"That's Macao's magic, **Purple Flare**!" Happy yelled in disbelief. "But that means Macao was put under **Take-Over**!"

"**Take-Over**?"

"Aye. It's a type of magic that take possession of another being's body. Vulcans use it to get into people and take them over. They're evil body snatchers. But what's worse is if they use it on a mage, they can tap into their magical power."

"Then, doesn't that mean his has the magical power of two people in one?!"

The Vulcan extended its left arm and launched a stream of purple fire at Taurus, who did his best to guard against the attack. The creature then slammed two large clusters of fire on both of Taurus' sides, followed be coiling the flames around his ankles and swinging him against multiple ice pillars. The assault ended with the Vulacan slamming Taurus on the ground, his body digging into the ice.

Lucy lost all strength in her legs as she fell to the floor, shaking in fear. "No way. Taurus was my ace in the hole on land." She continued to cower until feeling a warm hand pat her head.

"You did well in keeping him under control until I was done." Natsu said in a gentle tone before walking over to the beast. "It seems the best way to defeat a person using both body snatching and fire, is to with body snatching and fire." He extended his right arm outward. "**Take-Over, Burning Arm**:" His arm was then surrounded with yellow blocks of light and twisting fire. The light and fire died down as his arm was now covered in red, metallic armor with silver trimmings and his hand envelope in a metallic gauntlet, glowing bright red from heat. "**Branding Torch**."

"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" the Vulcan howled as he pounce Natsu, his body covered in purple fire.

"Sorry, Macao. This is going to leave you sore for a few days," he said as he cocked his right hand back as fire began to form around it. "SO JUST TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu punched the Vulcan square in the gut using enough force to make it spew out some blood before catapulting into the distant wall. He lay unconscious in a pile of debris with a smoking burn mark on its stomach in the shape of a fist. His body was the consumed in a flash of light, revealing a man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. His face was covered in quite a large amount of stubble. His outfit consisted of a knee-length white jacket with a wide, dark purple collar, dark shirt, pants, and shoes.

Macao was now laying flat on the ground. On his right side were Happy and Lucy looking over him, his left was Natsu with his hands hover the man's chest, glowing a soft green light.

"Hey, is he going to be alright." Lucy asked

"I only know some basic **Healing Magic**, but it should be enough to help him recover." Natsu said assuring her.

"N-natsu?" Macao managed to get out as he woke up. This caused the trio to smile

"Take is easy. I did use a double-layered spell on you after all."

"I'm pathetic." he said dryly. "I defeated nineteen of those brutes, but the twentieth, that's the one that got me. I'm embarrassed to go home to Romeo."

"Don't be embarrassed, that's pretty good considering you were alone." Natsu commented before moving his left hand forward, cup shaped. "And seeing how I was the one to take out the last one, I will only ask for five percent of the reward."

"You're telling the guy you injured to pay you?!" Lucy snapped at him.

"One out of twenty is five percent, it is only natural that I get paid that much on an extermination mission I wound up being a part of." He tried to justify himself before turning his attention back to Macao. "Just think of it as punishment for making your son wait so long."

Macao just smirked in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia, Conbolt residence, sunset-

Romeo was sitting on the porch of his house as he recalled how the other kids made fun of his dad for being a mage at Fairy Tail, and telling his dad to take a mission so they would stop picking on him. This caused tears to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, Romeo!"

He look up to Natsu's group with Macao draped over his shoulder. Romeo then tackled his father in the gut as he went to embrace him. "You came back. I'm so sorry dad."

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao consulted his son.

"I can handle it. I'm a mage's son."

"The next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say. "Can your dad defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Because mine can"."

Romeo gave a happy grin as he nodded his head. Natsu took this as the time for him to head home as well, followed by Happy and Lucy.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thank you for your help!" Rome shouted at the retreating figures. Natsu just raise an arm in the air in response.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said in an uneven tone.

"What is it?"

"Is Macao going to be okay? That Vulcan is still inside him, right? He won't just turn back into that thing at random from now on, will he?" An image of a large ape howling at a full moon appeared in her mind.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Natu sweat-dropped at the strange face she was making. "No need to worry. Once a person has regain dominance over their body, any reminisce of the Vulcan becomes benign."

"I see." Lucy said as she thought back on how inferior she was on the trip as opposed to Natsu.

"You will get stronger."

Lucy shot her head up to see Natsu's backside as he continued to walk away with perched on top of his head.

"You are still just a rookie, but you will mature in time.

**Guild Card **

**Name: Lucy Age: 17**

**Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic**

**Likes: Books, Celestial Spirits Dislikes: Her Father**

**Info: The newest member of Fairy Tail, she hopes to become an author and publish her adventures at the guild.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**Spells-**

**Prominence Fire**

**Prominence Typhoon**

**Red Shower**

**Ember Breeze**

**Purple Flare**

**Take-Over**

**Take-Over, Burning Arm: Branding Torch**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Healing Magic**

**Items-**

**Guild Marker- A magical stamp that brands a wizard with a specific guild's symbol. Though it is possible to acquire the image through other means, the stamper coats it with a subtle magical pattern used to differentiate them from forgeries.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**And that brings the end to Chapter 2. Hope you all liked it.**

**I will try to fix up Ch 1 as best I can.**

**As for future content, while I have a strong idea on how I want this story to go, I will take in suggestions for what you would like to see in future arcs. First one I am taking from are for the Galuna Island Arc. Suggestions that either seem like good ideas or are high in number will be put into possible polls, along with my own thoughts on possible developments(first one happening when I release Ch 3) and OC arc ideas I have(4 at the moment).**

**I will post when I can, so please view and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spirits, Maids, Revelations

Hello, this chapter is mainly just going to shed some light on Natsu's magic and rap thing up before we get to Ezra. Heads-up, there will be a scene that is a bit loaded in sarcasm. I will try to not disappoint you.

'_Thoughts'_

**"Talking "**

**"_GREAT BEAST/ BEING"_**

**Magic**

Items*

Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Spirits, Maids, and Revelations

Magnolia, Strawberry Street

'_Mmm_.' This is apartment is so great. _'Lucy thought as she was relaxing in the bathtub. 'It's a real steal at 70,000 Jewel a month. I love everything about it. From the tub, to the floor space, to the amazing closet. Not to forget the adorable, retro fireplace and stove.'_ She then stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. '_But, what I love most about it is_-'

"Hey, Rookie." Natsu said while sitting on a chair in front of her coffee table. He was reading threw some random papers with his legs resting on the table. Happy was right below, clawing at the wooden legs.

"MY BEDROOM!" she shouted as her eyes popped out of her sockets. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU JERKS!" She moved to deliver a kick to Natsu's head, only for him to grab her by the ankle with his eyes closed.

"Relax. I'm just here to discuss a few things with you." He said, his eyes were still closed.

"Like I care! And you can at least look at me when you're talking to me!" she demanded.

"I have no problem with that. Though, I am surprised you are so open to showing me this angle." Those words caused Lucy to realize that her leg was still being held above Natsu's face and worst of all, she was _only_ wearing a towel.

"I hate you." she cried as waterfalls of tears went down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen, I just moved in and not ready for guests. So just finish your tea and get out." Lucy said as she sat across from them, now wearing some casual clothes.

"Like I said, I'm here to talk." Natsu said plainly.

"You're really cold hearted, Lucy." Happy commented.

"Watch it cat." She warned him. "So, what did want to talk about?"

"For starter, would you mind telling me how many and what spirits you have contracts with?"

"I have six so far." she said with more joy than before. "Not to brag or anything, but I have few different types of them." She placed the keys on the table. "The silver ones are those you can find in stores. I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp. But the gold ones are super rare, there are only twelve in total, and open the Gates of the Zodiac. I have Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

"Giant crab legs." Happy shouted as drool seeped from his mouth.

"Stupid cat." Lucy face-faulted. "That reminds me, I still have to form a contract will the key I bought in Hargeon. I don't suppose you guys are interested in seeing how a Celestial mage forms a contract with a Celestial Spirit, would you?"

"The mage summons the spirit through the gate to ask when it is alright to summon the spirit, usually what days of the week, though depending on the mage's magical power or relationship with the spirit, the time frame can become more flexible. Termination occurs when one of three things happen. One, the contracter openly relinquishes ownership of the spirit's key. Two, the contract is imprisoned for committing a crime. And three, the contracter dies. After any of these occur, the spirit is free to form a contract with whoever acquires their key." Natsu summarized as he sipped his tea.

"You have a few keys yourself, I take it?" she sweat-dropped.

"You could say that." He responded, now holding three key rings loaded with silver gate keys.

"WOW! HOW MANY OF THOSE DO YOU HAVE?! GIMME!" her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Aye, you _are_ cold hearted."

"Let's see…" Natsu began to separate the rings. "These are Caelum the Chisel, these are Sagitt the Arrow, and the rest are miscellaneous. I got them recently after defeating a gang of crooks, so I only have contracts with some of them at the moment." He then developed a sinister smirk on his face. "If you really want some of these, I would be more than will to trade you them for Aquarius."

'_Damn perv!_' she thought to herself. "You seriously want her key? She's a major hassle to deal with, and has infuriatingly told me that she has a boyfriend."

"… And?"

"AND?! YOU REALLY ARE A DIRTY CREEP! Besides, Aquarius is a gold key spirit, I can't just trade her for some common silver ones!"

"As long as the woman is not married, she is fair game in my book. Plus, just because she says she has a boyfriend to you, doesn't mean she isn't lying just to annoy you." He justified himself before digging into his jacket pockets. "And if it's about the type of key, I have one of those thirteen gold ones that's a hassle to summon too."

"You're still a sleazebag, and like I said, there are only twelve gold keys. The one you have is most likely a fake." Lucy deadpanned.

"You sure?" Natsu asked in surprise

"Can you summon the spirit to show me?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I'm sure!" she finished as she got up from her seat. "Anyway, I still have to make the contract." She then extended her arm in front of her with a silver key in hand. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nicola." A bubble of light appeared until it descended down to the floor,forming a short, shaking white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose.

"Nice try." the two guests sympathized.

"I meant to do that!" Lucy snapped. She then looked down at the small creature before hugging it. "Awe, you are so cute!"

"You think so?" Natsu asked dryly.

"It doesn't take a lot of magic to summon these little guys, so a lot of people keep them as pets." She grabbed a note pad and pencil. "Mondays?" he shook his head. "Tuesdays?" he nodded. "Wensdays?"

"This is kinda boring." Happy commented.

"Yeah, but it is fundamental in establishing trust between the mage and spirit. A common habit Celestial mages have is that they always keep to their word." Natsu noted.

"That's it. Now, to think of a name."

"Isn't it Nichola?" Happy asked.

"That's just the name of his species. I got it." She extended her arms to call him over. "Come here, Plue."

"Plue." the two asked.

"I just think it's the cutest name ever. Isn't that right, little Plue." She continued to hug her new spirit.

"Are you sure he's okay with that name?" Natsu inquired.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"So even though his sign is the little dog, he doesn't bark? That seems kind of weird." Happy added.

"Well, I don't hear you meowing, cat." Their attention then shifted when Plue got out of Lucy's arms and started to dance. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nice thinking." Natsu gave him a thumbs-up.

"You can understand him!?" Lucy was shocked at this.

"Seeing as how you're still at the begging level, let's form a team until you get to a reasonable level." Natsu offered with smile.

"Team?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! Even though everyone in the guild are allys, some members that get along really well get together an form teams. That way, jobs that might be too hard for one person to take can get done by a team."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" she pupmped her fists in excitement.

"Perfect, I just so happen to have a job picked ahead of time." Natsu nonchalantly held out the request page.

"This is happening so fast. Let me see what you have there." Lucy happily said as she took the paper, not noticing the dark glint in Natsu's eye. "So it's in Shirotsune. No way! 200,000 Jewel just to steal some book from a guy named Duke Everlue!"

"An easy job, right?" Her eyes then drifted to the picture of an ugly rich man with a mustache made from his nose hairs.

"Please note, Everlue is a filthy old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair?"

"We know a girl with blonde hair." Natsu said with a conniving smirk.

"And I think we can find her a maid's uniform." Happy, with the same expression.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" she shouted.

"Good thing Celestial mages always keep to their word." Natsu commented smugly. "Looks like you're stuck with us."

"BUT YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Calm down. Now, get some practice by calling Happy 'Master'."

"LIKE HELL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guild Hall-

"Darn, did someone already take that book stealing job?" Levy asked with her team as they looked at the request board.

"Oh yeah! Natsu took it it to try Lucy." Lisanna informed them as she was carrying a few plates. "He wanted me to give a message to your team actually. To Levy, "Sorry about taking the job, I know you were planning to take it. I promise to make it up to you somehow when I get back." To Jet and Droy, "Go die. Seriously, go die. Now.""

"That's too dark!" the two shouted.

"I think he's still upset because you guys banned him from our team." Levy stated softly.

"That guy is too self-centered. He burned my **Plant Magic** on that tryout mission we took him on." Droy protested.

"And he keeps using my **High Speed** all the time. He's nothing but a glory hog." Jet added in.

"Really? He's always nice to me." Levy pointed out.

'_That's the biggest issue.'_ they thought to themselves.

"It is probably for the best." Makarov spoke up from the bar. "It has changed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client about the details of that request."

"Did they cancel it?" Mira asked as she stood next to her sister.

"No, the exact opposite. The reward has been raised to 2 million."

"2 million Jewel!?"

"For just some book!?"

"That's close to fighting monsters kind of pay!"

"Did they give any reason?" Mira inquired.

At the edge of the bar, Gray was messing with the ice in his drink. "Sounds like this job just got interesting."

"Gray, your clothes." Lisanna chimed in from behind.

He looked down to he was in his underwear. "Gyah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carriage on the way to Shirotsune-

"How are you enjoying your carriage ride, Master.~" Lucy asked across from Natsu.

"… Ugh."

"Hey, I'm the master here!" Happy shouted.

"Shut up, cat!" she deadpanned. "Now that I think about it, this job is pretty easy, isn't it?"

"I thought you didn't want to go on this assignment?" the cat asked.

"I was at fisrt, but since this is my first job, I'll do my best. Besides, if this Everlue guy is looking for a cute girl, I think I'm more than qualified." She gave a seductive smile.

"You humans all look the same to me."

"About the pay rate, since I'm the one doing all the work, I think we should split it 80, 10, and 10."

"You only want ten percent?"

"I'M THE EIGHTY!"

"HOLD IT!"

Lucy turned her head to see the demonic scowl Natsu managed to send her. "AH! What now?"

"We are going to be supervising this job to make sure it goes well and save you if things go bad. Not to mention the fact you wouldn't have taken this gig if it wasn't for us, so if anything, your pay cut will be around forty percent. Got it?" his expression turned darker with that last statement.

"A-AYE, SIR!" she squeaked out. _'Scary!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirotsune-

"We're here!" Lucy shouted in relief.

"That was hell." Natsu said exclaimed.

"You always say that." Happy chimed.

"I'm hunger, let's stop for food before we go see the client." he said as he made his way into town.

"Can't you just your fire? I want to get this done quick." Lucy pestered.

"Oh, great idea. Why don't you eat Plue or that cow while we're at it?"

"Why would I do that!?"

"It's essentially the same thing."

"So you can eat fire but not your own? That sucks." she commented. "At least you're **The Wanderer** seems reliable. If things ever go bad, you can just crush the bad guys with the Master's magic."

"**Titan**?" Natsu asked, slightly appauled. "Yeah, and if that doesn't work, I can summon one of those Zodiac spirits we have yet to see."

"YOU CAN DO THAT, TOO!?" she snapped.

"You obviously never heard of _sarcasm_ before, have you!?" he snapped back with a tick mark on his head.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy apologized before deducing what he meant. "Wait, so that are forms of magic you can't copy?"

"Yeah, it all comes down to three main factors. Observation, Understanding, and Acquiring." Natsu elaborated in a calm voice. "I have to both see and experience the spell. It won't work if it's just from word of mouth. Another problem is that if the spell is too intricate or works on a highly complex baisis, I won't be able to replicate it, even on a small scale. As for thing that are either based on items like your keys and my sword, or are biological in nature like **Burning Arm** and Happy's **Wings**, I have to follow the standard rules when going about them."

"Both of your forms of magic are real hassels, aren't they?" she deadpanned.

"The only reason I learned **The Wanderer** was to help me with my **Dragon Slayer Magic**, so it doesn't really matter to me if I have trouble with other magic." he stated plainly as Happy decided to ride on his head.

"Aye, but still had to cheat a second time to get it right. *pffh*" Happy tried to keep from laughing.

"Second time?" Lucy asked, tilting her head. "You mean had to use something else again to get it down?"

"Aye. You see-"

"Cheap and dry, cat!" Natsu spoke up in a harsh tone.

"AYE! I'M SORRY!" Happy shrieked in terror.

'_I should probably talk about something else_.' Lucy thought in desperation. "Is Master's magic really that complicated?"

"Yeah, Reedus and I tried to copy it once, but…" Natsu started to cringe a bit at the memory. "There was a rebound."

"Reedus?" she went through the faces of Fairy Tail Members in her head. "You mean the jolly fat guy who draws pictures?"

"That's not 'fat', that would be the 'rebound' I mentioned." He said dryly.

"Seriously!?" She was shocked once again.

"Here's a place to eat." Natsu said happily as he looked at the building next to him. "Let's go eat."

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry." Lucy waved them off as she walked away.

"We should eat together as a team." Natsu commented, crossing his arms as she went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Later

"We should save some food for Rookie." Natsu said as he ate some meat, sitting across for his partner eating sushi."

"Aye, I think she likes the fatty parts." Happy concluded.

" What gave you that idea?"

"Oh hey, Roo-" Natsu stopped as he now notice Lucy wearing a maids outfit. "-kie?"

"What do you think?" she winked at the baffled duo as she pretended to be a shy servant. "Do you need anything master?"

"We were just joking around with the maid bit. What do we do?" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Maybe she's another one of those types that like to dress up? You know, like _her_." He whispered back.

"I can hear you." she answered dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clients House-

"This place is amazing, as to be expected of someone willing to pay 200,000 Jewel." Lucy stated as she looked at the large mansion.

*Knock, Knock* "Hello?" Natsu asked as he stood in front of the door.

"May I ask who you are?" a voive from the other side of the door inquired.

"Just a mage passing throu-"

"SHH! Be quiet, please!" the voice whispered in a frantic tone. "Excuse me, but can you please enter through the back door?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside-

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier. My name is Kaby Melon." a middle aged man greeted them as they entered a luxurious room. Standing behind him was his wife.

"That's a tasty name you have." Natsu commented with an amused grin.

"Aye." Happy added

"Hey, that's rude!" Lucy scolded them.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." he wave it off.

'_Melon… that name seems familiar somehow_.' Lucy thought.

"About the job…" Kaby went on. "I only ask one thing. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Day Break' in his possession, I want you to burn this book.

"Aye, we specialize in burning stuff! Right, Natsu?" Happy turned to his buddy who remained silent. "Natsu?"

"Hold it! I'm not going to jail because of you two!" she told them before turning her attention back to the client. "May I ask why, sir?"

"For 200,000 Jewel, who cares?" Happy retorted.

"The reward has been raise to 2 million." Kaby corrected them, causing the two to go wide-eyed.

"2 MILLION!?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew about the pay increa-"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the rose haired mage, again sporting a demonic glare. "I can tell you don't really have that much money to freely spend. The difference between you and the house, not to mention the way we were told to come in through the back door, this is just some ruse to make you seem wealthy."

"Y-You can tell all that?" Kaby stuttered in alarm.

"I don't mind taking difficult missions, whether they are cheap of expensive. But what I will not tolerate is being played like a fool on the agreed payment." Natsu finished with a slight, murderous aura.

'_This_ _guy is the devil when it comes to money.' _Lucy mentally noted.

*sigh* "It's true." he confessed. "We aren't really wealthy, but I can pay you the 2 million Jewel. Please, that book… I can't let that book remain in existence."

After hearing these pleading words, Natsu stood up and made his way to the door. "You can keep the money. The main reason I picked this mission was to serve as training for a new member. We'll take the request for free, just swear to never pull another trick like this again." And with that, he left, the other two following him right after.

"Is it really alright for them to go?" his wife worried. "The last group that went never came back."

"He was able to see past our deceptions and still took the job, hopefully that means they will be okay." Kaby lamented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everlue Mansion Entrance-

"Excuse me!" Lucy called out over the large metal gate. "I heard you had an opening for a maid position? Hello?" _'I still can't believe I'm going to be ogled by some geezer for a job I'm not even getting paid for.'_

"Don't screw up, this is training!" Natsu shouted in a hushed voice from the nearby tree with Happy.

A moment later, a large, gorilla like maid with pink hair tied in pigtails shot out from the ground behind Lucy. "So you're a maid?"

"Y-yes!" she squeaked.

"I assume you're here because of the ad the master placed in the paper?"

As if on cue, Everlue popped out of the ground next to them. "Boyoyoyoyoy! Did someone say master?"

'_More like monster!'_ Lucy thought.

"Let's see…"

"I hope you like what you see." Lucy smiled as Everlue gave her a cold stare. '_Man, he is creeping me out. Stay strong.'_

"I'll pass. Now scram Ugly." And with that, Lucy was impaled with a sign reading ugly.

"You heard the man. Now get going, Ugly." the maid lifted Lucy with one hand as another ugly sign pierced her.

"Sorry, but a man of my stature has certain standards to uphold." he said as four more 'unique' looking maids appeared behind him. "That is why I only hire the fairest of the fair!"

Lucy's jaw dropped as the maids began to swoon over Everlue. She was then fond sitting under a tree, hugging her legs and crying.

"You were completely useless." Happy said dryly.

"THAT'S NOT IT! WHAT HE CALLS BEAUTY IS JUST PLAIN DISCUSTING!" she shouted.

"I-I agree…" Natsu managed to get out as he was on his hands and knees, trying his best to keep from throwing up. "If thing are like this, it looks like we will have to go to plan N."

"Yeah! That fat jerk is going to pay for this!" Lucy now had a fire in her eyes to get her revenge. "By the way, what is plan N?"

Natsu then got to his feet as he rapped his scarf over his face, only revealing his eyes, and made a hand sign. "Ninja!"

'_Is this guy clever or simply crazy?'_

Unbeknownst to them, they were being observed from a Security Lacryma* in the tree branches.

"Well, it seems we have another group of mages at our door." Everlue said as he watched the three. Behind him were two men, one was a massive, mildly tall man with a shave head, the only exception being the long, black ponytail at the base of his skull, and Kanji written on the top, bottom, left, and right sides of his face. His outfit consisted of a white tunic with green trimmings and pants, along with black shoes. On his back appeared to be a large frying pan. The other figure was an even taller man with long, dark and curly hair, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head. He wore a red and black bandana, blue jacket with yellow trimming, faded jeans, and black boots. On their arms were bands featuring a wolf's head over an 'S'.

Everlue continued to look at the intruders, and more precisely, Lucy's guild mark. "This time, they come from Fairy Tail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roof of the Everlue Mansion-

"And done!" Natsu exclaimed as he unlocked the window.

"You seem rather skilled at this." Lucy sweat-dropped. "You're not some thief that breaks into people's homes, are you?"

"We aren't getting paid, so taking a few things the guy can easily replace shouldn't be a problem." he responded smugly. "Plus, I thought you wanted to get pay back for what this guy said to you?"

"Oh, I plan on it!" she gave him a thumbs up. "Not only am I going to burn his book, but I'm going to use his toothbrush to clean the toilet! Hehehe!"

"That is totally disgusting." Natsu deadpanned.

"Aye."

The three then made their way inside the estate, finding themselves surrounded by shelves of assorted objects. "Is this some kind of storage room or something?" Lucy asked.

"ROOOAAR!"

"Kya!"

Happy surprised her with a skull mask, nearly giving her a heart attack. Natsu mealy stood still as he pulled out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum." In a puff of smoke came a large, robotic sphere with a halo-like circle on top. "Caelum, please run a scan of the mansion's interior, along with the people in it and their activities." The sphere beeped in response.

"Cool, you have a spirit that can do stuff like that?" Lucy looked in awe at the spirit.

"He can also turn into various weapons, so this makes his constellation one of the most desirable amongst the silver keys." Natsu boasted. "As for the scan, it would be best if we don't get caught before we complete the request." Caelum then gave out a few beeps, informing Natsu what he picked up. His expression was calm and calculative as he made his way deeper into the mansion.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Lucy demanded.

"The coast is clear and the location of the library has been found. We should take this opportunity now before it changes." He told her simply. 'The maids seem to be unaware, but Everlue and two others definitely know we're here. Yet, they aren't doing anything. They want to learn something about use being here.'

As they enter the lobby's second floor, Lucy had her back pressed against the wall as Natsu, Happy, and Caelum went along casually. "What do you think you're doing? Get over here before someone finds you."

"No need to worry. The only ones making a move at the moment won't be a problem." With those subtle words, the previous group of maids shot out from the ground.

"Intruders detected." The large one said.

"Crap!" Lucy cried

"Eliminate the targets"

"**Dream Knock**." Natsu said as he extended his left hand in front of them. The next instant, the maids fell face first onto the floor, completely unconscious, as he continued to walk on.

"Wow." Lucy said, a bit speechless.

"Aye, they should be asleep until tomorrow." Happy informed her as he made his way towards Natsu. "Come on!"

"R-right."

They made their way to the library, walls filled with a variety of books. "This is going to be a hassle." Natsu stated dryly. *sigh*"Well, I guess we should start looking."

"Duke Everlue looks stupid, but he has a good collection of books." Lucy muttered to herself as she looked through book titles from the top of a latter.

"Found a porn novel!"

"If he reads all of these, I'll respect him a little."

"This one is about fish."

"Still, how long is this going to take us?"

"Found it!"

"WILL YOU TAKE THIS SEROUSLY!?" she shouted before reviewing that last statement. "Wait, you found it."

"Yep!" He held the gold covered book labeled 'Day Break' over a picture of the sun rising. "Time to incinerate it." His free had was cloaked in fire.

"Hold on a second." Lucy snatched the book from Natsu's hand with a smile. "I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Who?" he tilted his head.

"Kemu Zaleon was a great mage and an amazing novelist." She hugged the book tightly as sparkles surrounded her, "I'm positive I have read every sentence he has ever written, but this must be an unpublished novel!"

"Who cares? It all burns the same." A small fire formed on his index finger.

"Don't you dare! This is a literature treasure!" She protested.

"But, what about the mission?" Happy asked with a stoic face.

"Forget about the mission, we're even being paid."

"That is no excuse!" Happy and Natsu started to walk towards Lucy, who stepped back in response.

"Come on! Can't we just say we burned it? I'll keep it a secret, I swear!" she pleaded desperately.

"As much as I love that idea, I won't allow that on your first job." Natsu reasoned with her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice echoed through the room before Everlue shot through the floor near the entrance. "Boyoyoyo, so you thieves plan to pilfer Day Break."

"So, what you're saying is that the reason you let us get this far was to know what we were looking for, right?" Natsu concluded."

"Wouldn't have been simpler to have come through the door?" Happy pointed out.

"Oh, you knew about that? Never the less, I still can't believe all you mages have been coming here for that piece of trash." Everlue scoffed.

"Trash?" Natsu asked.

'_This book must be important if the client was so desperate to destroy it. So I don't understand why Everlue would that about it.'_ Lucy thought before turning carefree. "This is great! If it's trash then it's fine if I keep?"

"It's mine! You can't have, so get your grubby hands of it!" Everlue flailed in protest.

"Greedy gut."

"Shut your trap, Ugly." He picked his nose as Lucy as impaled with another ugly sign.

"Hey, hand me the book." Natsu commanded as he stretched put his hand.

"No way! I'm not giving it to you." she whined.

"Rookie! We have a job to do!" he barked.

"At least let me read it first." She sat down with the book open.

"YOU'RE READING IT NOW!?" everyone shouted.

"I have had enough." Everlue exclaimed in rage. "How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Come forth, Vanish Brothers!"

A nearby bookshelf split in two as the previous duo appeared from within. "You called us, sir?" the shorted one asked.

"Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild?" the taller one joined in. "What a bunch of runts."

"Those marks mean they're from the Sothern Wolves." Happy pointed to their arm bands. "It's a mercenary guild."

"One thing after another." Natsu sighed before snatching back the book from Lucy.

"Hey!"

"You're going to take forever to read this thing, so I'm going to breeze through it real quick and make you a copy later" he said as he flipped through the pages.

"Now you're reading it!?" Everlue yelled Natsu then shout the book and his eyes flash a white light. "You're done!?"

Natsu then threw the book back to Lucy as he place his right fist over his left palm. "**Wood-Make:"** He slammed his hands onto the ground. Multiple totem poles shot out from the ground separating the two groups, featuring four face patterns, joy, sad, anger, and sleeping with a snot bubble. "**Prison of the Heart!"**

"I don't even know where to start with that spell." Lucy deadpanned.

"Get out of here and protect the book." Natsu ordered. "I think I know why the client wanted us to destroy it."

"Right!" She made her way through the side door.

'Did he actually find something in the rubbish? It must have slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map.' Everlue contemplated before sinking into the ground. "I'm going after the girl! Do with pink hair the same as the ones before!"

"Yes, sir." The two responded in unison.

"Happy, Caelum, go help Rookie."

"You sure?" Happy asked

"Trust me." Natsu told him as he watch the Vandish Brothers break down the barricade.

"You sure talk big for a little guy." the larger one commented as Happy and Caelum went off.

"Perhaps we should put him in his place." the shorter brother spoke up. "So, you can use a variety spell types, correct."

"You noticed, huh?" Natsu gave a faint smile, stretching his limbs a bit.

The two rushed towards him ready to attack until he dashed paste them and was on the opposite side of the room "I see, your speed seems to be good. You trained yourself somewhat." The smaller one observed. "Still, you are outmatched in this fight." And with that he swung the large pan downwards at Natsu, who side stepped right only to bring up his arms to guard against the larger brothers punch, sending him trough the wall. Natsu for his part tucked into a ball as he spun onto the first floor.

"Fairy Tail might be a big time guild, but you pathetic mages are no match against trained mercenaries like us!" the large brother shouted from the second floor.

"Do you know a mage's greatest weakness it?" the other inquired.

"Transportation?" Natsu responded.

"I think that's more of a personal issue." the former sweat-dropped as the other gained a number of tick marks.

"Is he making fun of us!?"

"Their weakness is… THEIR BODIES!" He yelled as he jumped down to slam him pan at Natsu, moving back at the late moment. "Since magic users have to focus so much on honing their mental abilities…"

The Large brother threw a punch the missed and ended up breaking one of the walls "They fail to train their bodies, which leaves them physically weak."

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities."

"And as a result, we have been able to eliminate any mage we come across."

"Eliminate?" Natsu mutter as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "In other words, you have yet to come across a mage who was skilled in both magic and body." The atmosphere in the lobby soon became distorted with burning rage.

"H-hey, Nii-san." the larger man addressed the other. "Are you feeling this?"

"This sensation, something's coming." the brother noted as he stared down their target.

"Allow me to have the pleasure of being the first to show you how wrong your philosophy can be. **Burning Soul: Blazing Nightmare**" Natsu was then consumed in a maelstrom of fire that reached the top of the ceiling. The flames soon died down to reveal a giant demonic figure towering of the assailants. It's body was covered in tight black fur, a long whip-like, trident-tipped tail, clawed hands and hind legs, it's face was like a red bone mask with a crown of five horns that curve more as they went further down the sides of its head, followed by a long main of fire-lit hair.

"The hell is that thing!?" the older sibling shouted in fear.

"_**GROOOAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_ the monster pulled its head back as it let out a disfigured roar, sending a gale of scolding wind and shattering all of the windows in the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sewers underneath the estate-

Lucy was again reading Day Break, only this time she was using Wind Reading Glasses*. "I had no idea… it had such as secret."

"Boyoyoy, would you mind teeling this secret?" Everlue appeared from the steel wall behind Lucy, successfully crabbing her by the wrists.

"No way… You are an enemy of literature!" Lucy shouted as she struggled to break free.

"Enemey?" he scowled. "My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm cultures greatest friend!"

"Well, that ugly maids collection only proves you don't know shit about beauty." she snapped back.

"Don't you dare mock them, they are the very definition of beauty." He tightened his grip and smile deviously. "Now tell me, is it some kind treasure map? A hidden fortune? What secrets does it hold?" Lucy just continued to struggle. "Answer, or have your arms broken!" Lucy stuck her tongue at him in protest, causing him to tighten his grip further, pinning her to the ground. "You best behave yourself, girl. I had Kemu Zaleon write this book for me, so any secrets it holds are mine as well."

Everuelue was so engrossed in his interigation he failed to notice Happy as he slammed Hammer-mode Caelum against his face, forcing him back into his hole. "Happy! That was so cool." Lucy cheered.

"Aye! What do I win?" Happy raised his left paw while resting Caelum on his sholder.

"This isn't some carnival game." she face-palmed. She then held out a golden key pointed towards Everlue. "Looks like the tables have turned, but you let me go now, I'll only give you a good smack."

" **Celestial Spirit Magic** huh?" Everlue pointed back at her from his hole. "You say you're a fan of literature, yet you use the phrase incorrectly. You should say the tables have turned only when your position has turned from a disadvantage to an advantage. Anyhow, you won't be able to surpass my **Diver Magic** just because your numbers went up." He then reseeded into the ground.

"He did that with magic? I didn't know he was a mage too." Happy commented before proceeding to swing Caelum at Everlue when he would pop up.

"I know that story!" Lucy shouted. "It's a horrible adventure story about a trashy character named Everlue."

"Seriously?" Happy halfheartedly asked.

"It Had me as the main character, but it was still utter garbage." Everlue called out. "And even going through the trouble of having Kemu Zaleon write it."

"I can't believe your arrogance!" Lucy was infuriated. "You forced him to write it, even going as far as to use blackmail!"

"Blackmail?" Happy wondered

"So what?" he asked without a care in the world, swimming through the stone ground. "Any fool would jump at the chance to have me as their muse, but he has the edacity to say no!" he then appeared behind them with his hand pointing up. "So, I gave him the choice in the form of an ultimatum. Either write the book or his family would be stripped of its citizenship."

"But then none of them would able to join any of the guilds and make a living!" Happy said. "Do you really have the power to do that?"

"I have the power to do anything! I got him to write it, didn't I?" Everlue retorted as he continued to shot through the walls. "But I didn't like his attitude, so I decided to he'd do best, writing from a prison cell. Boyoyo. He went on about being a brilliant novelist that would never give into threats, but in the end, I won!"

"I can't believe you would go so far, just to boost your own ego." Lucy lectured him. "He was in solitary confinement for three years! Don't you know how hard that must have been!?"

Everlue then appeared in front of them. "Maybe it just took him that long for him to appreciate me? Boyoyo."

"You're wrong, more like he couldn't bear to spread your lies. But he had to satisfy your vanity. He know that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice, then his family would suffer."

"Tell me, how exactly do you know all this?" he inquired.

Lucy held up Day Break. "It's all right here."

"What?" He was baffled "I have read that book, cover to cover, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"Well, yeah. If you read it normally, there is mention of him." Lucy elaborated. "But I know something you don't know. Long before he was an author, he was a mage. After he finished the book, he used all of his remaining energy and cast a spell on it."

"What a dirty trick." Everlue shook in frustration. "He turned a book about a great man like me and turned it into a hatchet job? The nerve of that foul!"

"Get over yourself! Sure, he wrote about all the pain and torture you put him through, but the chapters that focused on what you did to him are only a small part of the book. In fact, its secret has nothing to do with you."

"Tell us, Lucy." Happy said as his mouth watered.

"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue inquired.

"I'm not giving you this book, because it was never yours to begin with." She held out the golden key once more. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" In front of her now stood a tall, tan skin man wearing a blue dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and sunglasses. His hair and scissors both resembled the features of a crab.

"A GIANT CRAB!" Happy's eyes sparkled. "I bet when he talks, he'll end his sentences with '–kani'(crab)! I know he will!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate." Lucy snapped at him.

"Lucy," the spirit spoke up. "How would you like your hair done today?-ebi(shrimp)."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't need styling. I need your help for a battle." Lucy informed him."

'_What secret's does it hold? Could he have written about the illegal nature of my business? If the Magic Counsel gets word of this, I will be ruined.'_ Everlue thought desperately before pulling out a gold key above his head. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"EH!?" Lucy was caught off guard as the Everlue's gorilla-like maid appeared behind him. "Hold up! She's a celestial spirit!?"

"Virgo, fetch me that book! As for the girl, huh?" Everlue stopped giving his command as he noticed a large shadow looming over him. He turned around to see Virgo tilting dangerously towards him. "W-Wait my angel, what do you think your-" he was cut off as she body slammed him into commission.

"Oh, yeah. Natsu used **Sleep Magic** on her." Lucy remembered.

"Aye, so let's get out of here." Happy commented as Caelum reverted back into its normal form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Client's Location-

"W-What are you doing?" Kaby asked Lucy as she held the book in front of him. "I believe I asked you to destroy this."

"If you really want to burn it, I would rather you do it yourself." Lucy told him simply as she handed it to him.

"I most certainly will burn this, I can't to look at this book." He told them with a bitter tone.

"I can understand your perspective a bit..." Natsu told him as he leaned against the wall. "After all, you are Zaleon's son. It's only natural you would want to get rid of anything that might tarnish his good name. But, I think he would have wanted you to read that book."

"Me read this?!" Kaby shouted. "After three years over being imprisoned by that man, the first thing my father did was chop off his right arm, saying he would never write again, and committed suicide. This book has brought nothing but heartache." His expression turned mournful. "I hated him for giving in to Everlue's wishes, that hatred might have been why he took his life. That is why this book must be destroyed."

"True, that would be good enough reason to destroy 'Day Break'." Natsu causally said as he pointed to the book. "But, that doesn't really apply for the story in your hands."

The book then began to glow a bright light. "What is this!?" Kaby asked as the letters of the title shifted to a new name. "Dear Kaby?"

"Kemu Melon, under the name Kemu Zaleon, placed a spell on this book that shifted all of the letters inside it." Lucy explained. "The reason he quit being a writer wasn't because he wrote the worst book in existence, it was because he wrote the best book in existence. One containing a message to his son"

'You were always on my mind…' His father's last words rang through Kaby's mind as he looked down at the book. "Father… I sure… I will never let any harm come to this book."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Road back to Magnolia, Night Time-

"This stinks." Lucy walked, slumped over with a depressed vibe. "I know we did a nice thing for them, but I need rent money."

"Quit complaining." Natsu bluntly told as he walked in front, Happy floating behind him. "Like I said before, this was about making you stronger, not money."

"Aye. Though I think both of you are still hung up about that."

"That reminds me." Lucy raised her head in curiosity. "While I'm sure there are plenty of people in the guild that are stronger than me, are there any that really stand out."

"Hmm," Natsu thought for a moment. "Asides from the master, I would have to say there are about five names that come to mind. First would be our strongest member, Gildarts, but he has been away for quite some time, so you probably won't see him any time soon. The same can be said about Mystogan, though I think that's because he's shy. Then there's the master's grandson, Lauxus. It would be in your best interest to stay far from him, given his personality. You already met Mira, she's tied for our strongest female mage." He then looked at the starry sky with a joyful smile. "That brings us to one you can only meet to truly get an idea of, Erza Scarlet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Card**

**Name: Happy Age: 6**

**Magic: Wings, Little Fire**

**Likes: Fish Dislikes: Dogs(Except Plue)**

**Info: A cat(?) that's always with Natsu. He can speak and even use magic, but no one seems to care. They probably it's inherent to his race.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Magic-**

******Plant Magic**

**********High Speed**

**Titan**

**Burning Arm**

**Wings**

**The Wanderer**

**Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Dream Knock**

**Sleep Magic**

**Wood-Make: Prison of the Heart**

**Burning Soul: Blazing Nightmare**

**Celestial Spirit Magic**

**Diver Magic**

**Items-**

**Wind Reading Glasses- Increases the user's reading spead dramatically.**

**Security Lacryma- Use to monitor area from a distance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That ends Chapter 3, and with it comes my first poll survey. Seeing as how Natsu knows Celestial Spirit Magic, I was wondering about two spirits he might acquire. First, should I have Natsu be the one to get Virgo's key(and if so, either have her in the petite cannon form or gravure like most of the girls in the series to better fit this Natsu's tastes). Second, after the Galuna arc, should Lucy trade Aquarius to Natsu for his collection of Sagitt(Arrow). If you don't like either, then vote no.**

For future content, while I have a strong idea on how I want this story to go, I will take in suggestions for what you would like to see in future arcs. First one I am taking from is for the Galuna Island Arc. Suggestions that either seem like good ideas or are high in number will be put into possible polls, along with my own thoughts on possible developments

I will post when I can, so please vote, view, and leave a review


	4. Chapter 4 Railway Fiasco

**Hey, there. Next chapter is up. Not much fighting for now, but more in the next two, promise. Also, I will make some brief references to minor characters that were not really shown much in the series, so don't mistake them for OC characters. Those will come later on.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: Railway Fiasco

Magnolia/ Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Hey Lisanna, three more beers please!"

"One moment please." she responded.

"By the way," Wakaba asked from his table. "Any chance you would be will to help me score a date with your sister?"

"Don't be vulgar!" Laki scolded him from across the table.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem." Lisanna pointed behind him, showing him a familiar face.

"You are already married." Mira told him while transformed as wife.

"PLEASE, STOP THAT!" he cried.

"Can't I have one day where I can enjoy a peaceful drinking session?" Cana asked as she was hugging a barrel.

"Maybe if you didn't drink all day long." Macao answered dryly from nearby.

"Everybody seems to be acting as lively as always." Lucy observed from near the bar.

"Were you expecting something else?"

She turned her head to see Natsu walking towards her, and to her surprise, with Levy behind him. This was followed by her rushing over to the bluenete, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a few strong shakes. "Levy-chan! What did this monster do to you?! It's okay now, I'll protect you from him!"

"It's nice to see the two of you getting along so well, but do you have to be so damn skeptic?" Natsu sweat-dropped.

"C-Calm down, Lu-chan. You're hurting me." Levy managed to free herself from Lucy's grip. "We just had lunch at a café, and…" she held up a bundle of papers, the top one reading 'Dear Kaby'. "He gave me this copy of an unpublished story from Kemu Zaleon!" she chirped.

"This is surprisingly nice of you." Lucy said to the fire mage with both a dry tone and stare. "Come to think of it, where's my copy?"

"First off, I owed her for taking that Everlue gig from a while back. As for you, you read the actual book. So, why the hell do you need a copy?" Natsu pointed out.

"That was while being attacked by that creepy pervert, and you told me you would make me a copy!" She snapped back. "You use Celestial Magic, too. That means you have to keep your word right?"

"Fair enough. I did say that, and used that logic to make sure you wouldn't back out." He gave her a thumbs-up. "As such, I will get to work on making you a copy of 'Day Break'."

"I don't want the shit!" Lucy yelled back.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy shouted as they made their way to their team mate and between her and Natsu.

"You keep your filthy hands off her!" Jet told the man.

"We won't let you bring any harm to Levy!" Droy.

"Jeez, why does this always happen." Levy pouted.

"It's kind of natural to act that way when you have that jerk around with you." Lucy sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy tilted her head.

"Wait." Lucy stopped for a moment. "Are you saying you seriously don't see how repulsive this guy can be?" she pointed to said man, now sitting next to Cana, and poring Liquor into a black flask with a small picture of a fire and there halves of white circles arranged to form an arrogant smile. "Now he's going to be drinking on the go."

"Hey, this is for refueling purposes only." Natsu retorted back. "Seeing as how you need Happy to cover for you, and I can't eat my own fire, I need an alternate eating source, or in the Fire Whiskey, drinking source."

"I still think this is just an excuse to drink." Lucy shot his idea down.

"Message for Natsu, message for Natsu." Their attention shifted to a blue bird wearing a small top hat.

"Pii-chan." Natsu called out to the bird. "Did Mickey have come here for me?"

"Team Mega-Death is performing tonight, do you want to attend?" the bird asked.

"This is pretty last minute, isn't it?" Natsu noted. "Still. Yeah, just tell me when and where."

"I'M I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES HOW BIG OF A PIG THIS GUY IS?!" Lucy shouted aloud.

"He has his reasons." Lisanna chimed in. "In addition to people's magic, Natsu also adopts a bit of the user's personality and behavior."

"That does explain why he seems crazy at time." She looked back at the times Natsu's actions shifted. "So you're saying the reason why he's a filthy womanizer is a result of using his magic on those type of people?"

"I admit he can be a handful at times with his approach to women, but deep down, he just has a lot of love in him." They looked on as he and Cana began to laugh.

"I still think he's a jerk though." Lucy commented as she turned towards the request board. "Any way, I seriously need to find some work. Rent is going to be due soon." She looked up at the board next to Nab. "Search for a magic bracelet. Remove spell from a cursed cane. Foretelling love with astrology? Exterminating a demon on a volcano?! I had no a idea magical job were so varied."

"Let me know if you find something you like." Lisanna told her. "Master is out at the moment."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right." She noticed his usual place on the bar was empty.

"He has to attend the regular meeting, so he will be out for a while." Lisanna informed her.

"Regular meeting?" Lucy asked.

"It's a meeting where guild masters get together to report about what they have been up to." Lisanna continued. "It's like the Magical Council, but different… Reedus, can I borrow your **Light** **Pen***?" she asked the man, seated at the bar.

"Oui." he responded as he handed her the pen. She then proceeded to write out a chart in the air.

"The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the magical world, second only the government itself. They exist to protect order and if a mage were to break the law, they would be tried by the council. Then there are the different guild masters, whose job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions, as well as bring them together. It's a really stressful job."

"I had no idea the guilds were connected to one another." Lucy commented.

"It's important to have bonds between the guilds, otherwise the system would fall apart." Lisanna noted.

"And the people from the darkness will get you…" Natsu said in a ghostly voice and producing a skull shaped fire next to Lucy's head.

"HIEEE!" she cringed in fear.

"Hahaha! You are such a coward." Natsu laughed.

"Aye, a big coward." Happy added.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded the two.

"But seriously, those people do exist." Lisanna informed her as she went back to drawing out the chart. "We call any guild that doesn't belong to the league a 'Dark Guilds' and are known to commit multiple crimes."

"Yikes!" Lucy answered.

"Anyway, you should hurry up and pick what our next job will be." Natsu told her.

"We picked one last time, so it's your turn to pick." Happy stated.

"Don't joke around. As far as I'm concerned, our little team in disbanded." She huffed. "Besides, you guys didn't want me, you just needed me because I'm a blond."

"That's not the only reason." Natsu pointed out. "I brought you to the guild, which means it falls on me to make sure you a fight on par on the same level as the other members. A pretty good deal on your end if you ask me, seeing as how you aren't even my apprentice or anything." Lucy just gave him a quizative stare.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with that loser." Gray spoke up from a nearby table, only wearing his underwear.

"What was that, ass-face!?" Natsu spat back. Gray narrowed his eyes at him.

"The hell did you call me, shit brain." Gray bashed his forehead against Natsu's.

"You heard me." This then escalated into a small brawl.

"Why don't we form a team love, Lucy? Just the two of use, tonight?" Loki asked with his arm around her shoulder. "You're so beautiful, I have to keep my sunglasses on to I don't get burnt."

"Great, another pervert." She sarcastically responded.

Loki's eyes then drifted to the ring of keys dangling on her belt. "YOU'RE NOT A CELESTIAL MAGE, ARE YOU!?" he jumped back with his arms to one side.

"Aye, she has cows and crabs and stuff." Happy told him as he munched on a fish.

"Curse you fate, why must you torment me so!?" he cried as he ran towards to door. "I'm sorry my dear, but we cannot be together!"

"What the hell is his problem?" Lucy asked.

"Loki has a bad history with Celestial mages. Rumors say he dated one in the past and it didn't end end well for him." Lisanna said.

"I'm not surprised, eh?" she then saw Loki barge back inside, slamming the door open.

"EVERYONE!" he called out, getting the whole guilds attention. "ERZA, SHE'S BACK!"

Those words caused nearly everyone to cringe in pure horror. The only exceptions being Lisanna, with a forced smile, Mira, cracking her knuckles, and Natsu, who used this opportunity to blind side gray. The guild was otherwise silent as the sound of heavy footsteps grew.

Second later a scarlet haired beauty walked in wearing **Heart Kreus*** armor that covered her torso with matching gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boot. On her upper left arm was a blue Fairy Tail guild stamp. Over her right shoulder was a massive, jewel embedded horn. "Is the master here?" she inquired as she set the horn down next to her.

"Welcome back." Lisanna greeted her. "Master is away on conference."

"I see." She sighed

"E-Erza, w-w-what is that… thing?" a random member nervously asked.

"Hmm, This?" she looked back at the object. "I subdued a demon on my last job and the townspeople were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to be as a gift. Is that a problem?"

"NO!" he replied.

"Now then." She faced the others. "Listen up, all of you! While I was away, I heard you've been causing trouble again. Master Makarov might not care, but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take your dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I thought I would find you toddling around the request board, just pick a job. Macao…" she just stared at him briefly before sighing.

"Please, say something!" said man pleaded.

"Honestly, you guys are so aggravating. I won't say anything for today." She finished off as she massaged her forhead.

'_I think you already said a lot.'_ Lucy thought to herself. "It's like she's taking over." she whispered to Happy.

"That's Erza for you." He chimed.

"Pretty cocky of to be barking orders like you're some perfect big shot, isn't it, you knight reject." Mira hollered out with a vexed expression.

Erza gave her a stern glance before butting her head against Mira's, their hands interlocking in a power struggle. "You want to fight, ugly?"

"Bring it on, bitch." Mira egged her on.

"This seems eerily familiar?" Lucy noted as she watched what was unfolding.

"Mira-nee and Erza don't get along too well, so this happens a lot." Lisanna informed her. "In the past, she beat up gray for walking around naked, and beat up Loki when he tried hitting on her."

"Makes sense to me." She chuckled. "So, did she ever do anything to Natsu?"

"That's actually a good question." Lisanna thought. "I remember them supposedly have a poker game against one another, but I never heard what happened after. Natsu, would you mind enlightening us on what transpired?" she turned her head to the man, now sitting on top of Gray's unconscious body.

"Maybe later." He then turned his attention to the soon-to-be fight. "Hey, if you two are going to fight, can I charge money from onlookers?"

Erza then untangled herself from Mira hold as she walked over to them. "Actually, I have a favor I need to two of you. But first, why are you sitting on Gray's back?"

"Oh, this?" he pointed below. "He said he was having tension in his back and didn't want me to be stepping on him, so he told me to sit on him to relieve stress."

"I see, that is rather thoughtful." She nodded her head in approval.

'_SHE BELIEVES HIM?!_' Lucy thought to herself.

"Back to what I was saying, I caught wind of something. Normally I would consult Master about this, but he isn't here at the moment and this matter is urgent. The two of you are the strongest mages here right now, I could really use your help." Erza told them. This news stunned those listening in.

"What's going on?"

"This is the first time Erza has ever asked for help."

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She told them as began to walk away.

"Wait, I never said I agreed to going with this stripper!" Natsu shouted

"HOLD IT!" Mira interjected. "I'm willing to overlook the fact you're taking some kind of big assignment on your own free will, but how fucking dare you just openly ignore me and my strength!"

Erza turned her head to the side. "The thought did cross my mind, however it occurred to me that you would ultimately be just dead weight."

"What was that?!" Mira yelled before point at the knight. "I'll show, I'm joining your little crusade and then we'll see who the pathetic weakling is!"

"HEEEEEEEEEH!?"

"No way." Lisanna uttered under her breath, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "All four of them together, this is unfathomable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mage Guild, Eisenwald-

"Which guild was that woman from?"

"Dunno."

"She was gorgeous… shit! I should have made a move on her."

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

"What!?""

"Is Kageyama back yet?" a shadowed figure asked.

"It's not an easy task to break the seal of 'that' thing, so it can't be helped." A man wearing a striped cap said.

"Don't be hesitant, now is our chance." The figure said. He was an extremely tall mildly muscular man covered in tribal markings with silver hair, held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, hanging down to the left of his face."Now, when the geezers are attending the regular meeting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia Station-

"How the hell did I get stuck teaming up with you?" Gray scoffed as he stood on the train platform.

"I'm not happy about it either, but it seems important. So you can either leave, or shut up and deal with it." Natsu told him as he sat on one of the benches. On his right was Lucy, who was holding Happy on her lap. On his right was Mira, who was growing more and more frustrated with every passing second.

'_Why did I agree to this?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback-

"I'm a bit worried about those four going out." Lisanna told her while restocking the bar shelves. "It would be okay if it was in single boy-girl pairs, but if they left together, they'll just cause more damage than actual work. I'm not too confident in my fighting abilities, so it would be a big help if you would go and keep an eye on them for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present-

'_I wish I told her no right now.'_

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Erza's voice rang out.

"Oh no, not really-"Lucy turned her head to face Erza and was shocked to see the chart overflowing with luggage she was towing behind her. "All that is yours?!"

"About time!" Mira scowled. "What took you so long? Were you too busy stuffing your face to show up on time?"

"No, I just thought you had gotten lost on the way here and wanted to give you a chance to catch up." Erza spat back, resulting in another arms struggle.

"Not again." Lucy lamented.

"Hmm?" Erza turned her head to look at the blonde. "You are?"

"Hi, Lisanna asked me to come along. My name is-"

"Ah yes, I heard about you." Erza spoke from within the struggle. "Let's get along, Rookie."

"My name is Lucy." Lucy sweat-dropped. _'How many more people are going to start calling me that?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Train-

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned from his seat. On his left was Gray, and his left was Lucy. Across from them was Mira on the left hand side and Erza on the other. Happy way on Gray's right shoulder and Plue was now occupying Lucy's lap.

"I swear, Natsu. You are totally pathetic." Gray huffed as he looked out the window.

"It must be tough on him, getting from place to place." Lucy commented.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine." Erza assured them. "Here, come sit with me."

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head to them before running a small simulation in his mind. In it, he was sitting between the two women, follow by Erza punching him hard in the gut, successfully knocking him out and his head falling on her lap. '_I like where my head ends up, but being hurt and becoming unconscious is a major turn off.'_ "I thin-k I'll… pass."

"I'll help you out." Mira smiled while raise her left hand that was coated with a small amount of magic.

Natsu ran another simulation. This time, Mira used **Sleep Magic** on him as his head fell on her lap. "That does sound rather appealing."

"Of course it does, I'm not like the gorilla." Mira spoke, causing the red head next to her to gain a tick mark on her head.

"True. Your fat thighs would be better fitted for this than my toned ones." Erza retorted, Mira now having her own tick mark and sparks shot out from their eyes.

"On second thought, I think I'll just try laying down and distracting my attention." he said as he struggled to the open seat behind them and opening a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly, center fold featuring Jenny Realight.

"If you don't mind me asking, what type of magic do you two use?" Lucy asked the duo in front of her.

"It's really pretty, their magic makes their enemies bleed a lot." Happy told her, now in Natsu's old seat

"How is that pretty?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Actually, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza told her.

"You think so?" Gray asked as he placed his right fist over his left palm, then creating the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

"Wah." Lucy cheered.

"I use ice magic." he said.

"Wait, ice. Fire?" she realized with a snickering smile. "No wonder you two don't get along! You use opposite forms of magic."

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray matter of factly said. "Anyway, I think it's about time you filled use in on what's going on."

"Yes, let me explain." Erza began. "I was on my way back from work when I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where mages gather. A group there caught my attention."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback-

"Common, bar tender. Hurry up.!"

"Relax."

"And how am I supposed to do that? We final found where **Lullaby*** is hidden, but we can't do anything. Because of some seal?"

"Keep it down."

"Don't sweat it, you guys. Just head back to the guild and let me handle it."

"You sure about that, Kage-chan?"

"You don't have to worry about me, just tell Erigor I'll be back with Lullaby in three days." came the voice a man, now standing from a crowded table. He wore white clad clothing, his black hair tied in the shape of a pineapple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present-

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"Like what you sing to make children fall asleep?" Lucy.

"Yes, and since it was sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic." Erza told them.

"I don't get it, so you came across some guys who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic. Maybe that's their job, nothing special." Gray speculated.

"That's what I thought at first, until I remembered the name Erigor." Erza told him. "The ace of the guild, Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor."

"SHINIGAMI!?" Lucy coward, tightening her grip on Plue.

"It's the nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination missions, but Eisenwald chose money. So six years ago, the guild was ousted from the magic guild league and is now categorized as a dark guild."

"Dark Guild!?" Lucy again cringed in fear and further strangling Plue.

"Lucy, you're making juice." Happy commented.

"It's sweat!" she snapped. "Wait! You said they were ousted, but didn't they get punished!?"

"They were." Erza explained. "Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband. Though, most of the dark guilds keep on functioning regardless."

"Maybe I should go home." Lucy lamented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onibas-

"You know, none of this would be necessary if you had just done something when you first got here." Mira scolded the knight as they walked through the town.

"I was careless." Erza said as she began to boil over in rage. "If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I would have sacrificed their bodies!"

"Scary!" Lucy squealed.

"Since they most likely have this Lullaby by now, we have to fight the entire guild to stop them." Mira deduced.

"Indeed, and since I'm not foolish enough to think I could defeat an entire guild on my own, I want Gray and Natsu to help." Erza went on. "We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild."

"Sound like fun." Gary said

"Aye!"

"Do you know where the guild is?" Mira asked.

"We came to this town to find out." Erza told her.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy moaned. "Hey, doesn't this fall under the category of things you don't let the new recruit you brought to the guild come along with?" She turned around to negotiate with Natsu, only to realize he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Natsu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Train-

"Uuuh…" Natsu groaned from his seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Kagayama asked as he approached him. "You look like you're in pain, are you okay?" his eyes drift down to his magazine. "Sorcerer's Weekly, they talk about the regular guild, right? I envy those people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onibas Station-

"How could I have done that!?" Erza scolded herself. "I was so focused on taking, I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault. I need one of you to hit me for my penance."

"That's a little much." Lucy commented as Gray struggled to keep Mira from being the one to deliver the hit.

"So that is what's going on. I will stop the train." She told the station manager.

"What?" the man asked.

"People in Fairy Tail are a little insane." Lucy noted.

"It is for our comrade. Please understand." Erza went on.

"Stop talking nonsense! We can't stop the train for one person!" the conductor told her.

"Happy." She pointed to the switch behind the man.

"Aye, sir!"

"Wait!" the man shouted as the cat flew over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Train-

"Speaking of Sorcerer's Weekly, Mirajane is another famous cover girl they have, isn't she?" Kagayama said while seated across from Natsu. "I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls. I seriously envy them. It would be nice if they shared some with my guild, mine doesn't have any. Tell me, what do you think of those in regular guild?"

"Bustards… All of them." Natsu forced out, still pissed off about the others leaving him behind.

"You don't say." Kageyama smile at him. "I feel the same way. They all act high and mighty, especially Fairy Tail. Do you know what we call them? Flies! In fact, me and my friends at Eisenwald are planning to teach them all a lesson. Do you want in?" His face became sadistic.

*Screech*

"What!?" he felt the train come to an immediate stop. "The emergence break!?"

"It stopped." Natsu spoke as his stood up. "Now then." He brought up his hands above his head. "**Fire Dragon Wing Slash**!" tendrils of flames lashed out at Kageyama, knocking him into the next two carts over. "That's for calling my guild mates flies. Huh?" he started walking over to his target until he noticed he stepped on a strange object.

*Beep "We have confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We will depart shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience." Beep* the intercom announced as train began moving again.

"Fuck, not now!" Natsu shouted.

"Fairy Tail!?" Kageyama yelled as his pulled himself out of the rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the train-

"We've almost caught up to the train!" Erza yelled while driving a **Four-Wheeler***. The others were inside except for Gray, who was hanging on the roof of the vehicle. Seconds later, one of the cart's walls burst out, and Natsu being flung out. Unfortunately for him and Gray, their head ended up colliding as they fell along the side of the tracks.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing, you punk!?" Gray shouted in pain at the man.

"I was knocked out of a train in motion! What the fuck are you complaining for!?" Natsu snap back.

"Natsu!" Happy called out as he flew from the now parked vehicle, followed by the others.

"How come you guys left me on the train!" Natsu accused them.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt. I apologize, Natsu." Erza said as she grabbed his head and pressed it against her armored chest.

'Damn you armor.' Natsu curse in his head before prying himself free. "We need to move. One of Eisenwald's guys was on that train."

"Idiot!" Erza went to slap him, but Natsu managed to grab her by the wrist at the last possible moment, not wanting to get hurt any more than he was already. "Eisenwald is our target, so why did you let him get away!?"

"What part of 'knocked fucking out of fucking train in fucking motion' did you not get? Not to mention you still left me behind like a piece of trash people leave because they're too lazy to throw it away." Natsu told her.

"You right." She apologized as she clenched her hand. "As punishment, please strike me." *SPANK* "Kya! I said strike not spank!"

"That is as far as I am willing to go when it comes to hitting women, and did you just say 'kya'?" Natsu asked as he repeatedly flexed the hand he used to spank her with.

"Can you describe the guy?" Mira asked.

"Nothing much to say, but he did have this weird flute." Natsu said. "It was made of roughed up wood and had a skull with three eyes."

"A three eyed skull!?" Lucy asked with a distinctive fear in her throat.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just… I've heardof that flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song, **Death Magic**." This caught the attention of all the members.

"Cursed song?" Gray asked.

"I've heard of stories about it from books, but among forbidden magic, there such a thing as 'murder by curse,' right?" Lucy went on.

"Yes. Just as the name implies, it will curse the target and cast death. It's a **Black Magic**." Erza affirmed her.

"Lullaby is worse than that." Lucy added

"Yikes! Glad I did 'that' back on the train." Natsu interrupted, gaining confused looks from the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunugi Station-

"Get all of the guests and the driver off the train." Erigor ordered. "Eisenwald is taking over." His men promptly forced the passengers off as he turned his attention to Kageyama. "I heard you were going to come back on this train, so we've been waiting for you."

"I managed to break the seal." he informed the man as he hand him the flute. "This is it."

"I see." Erigor looked at the flute in his hand. "This is the forbidden magic, Lullabay. The same flute Zeref empowered into the demon flute, capable of killing thousands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Fairy Tail-

Natsu was seen standing in front of the others, holding what appeared to be Lullaby in his left hand. "Happy, remind me to thank Laki when we get back."

"You switched the real flute with a **Wood-Make** copy?" Lucy asked.

"Sneaky~, very nice." Mira approved with a coy smile.

"Yep! Now for the final touch." Natsu said as he flung the flute into the air above his head. "**Fire Dragon's Ro-**"

"Hold it!" Gray shouted as he snatched the flute in the air. "When the hell is burning something dangerous that we hardly know anything about ever good? We should hold on to it and give it to either the Council or Master when the job is over."

"And let it fall back into the enemy's hands? Not happening, ice cube." Natsu firmly told the man.

"We don't have time for this!" Erza told them as she re secured the entry plug onto her wrist. "Eisenwald might no long have Lullaby, but they still pose a threat. It's only a matter of time until they figure out they were conned and go ballistic on innocent people. Everyone, get on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Card-**

**Name: Gray Fullbuster Age:18**

**Magic: Ice-Make**

**Likes: Fun things Dislikes: Natsu**

**Info: A mage that uses Ice Molding Magic. He transforms ice into various shapes, to use them as weapons. His power and skills with his magic place around the top in Fairy Tail, but he has a random habit of stripping off his clothes.**

**Affiliation: Fair Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Spells:**

**Sleep Magic**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash**

**Death Magic**

**Black Magic**

**Wood-Make**

**Items:**

**Light** **Pen- A pen that allows the user to write freely in the air.**

******Heart Kreus**- A popular fashion brand among young females.

**Lullaby- ?**

**Four-Wheeler- A magic powered vehicle, faster than a horse driven carriage. However, it causes stain in the mage powering it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that is the end of CH 4**

**My first poll is still up, (the options for both Virgo and Aquarius are together because I can only have one poll open at a time on my profile and I want to leave room for upcoming polls) so vote for which way you would like it to go.**

**As for future content, while I have a strong idea on how I want this story to go, I will take in suggestions for what you would like to see in future arcs. First one I am taking from are for the Galuna Island Arc( I do have my own assortment of ideas but I would still like to hear what you guys/girls would like and I have not been getting that many suggestions as of yet). Suggestions that either seem like good ideas or are high in number will be put into possible polls, along with my own thoughts on possible developments and OC arc ideas I have (4 at the moment).**

**I will post when I can, so please vote and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Stronget Women

**Hey there! First off, this story has entered the triple digits in both favorites and follows! Thank you all so very much. Now, I wanted to celebrate by adding a deleted scene I have been wanting to do but the necessary scene is in the next chapter so that is a no go. I could have made a longer chapter, but I decide not because one, it would take more time to post and two, I want to give last call for the first poll's votes. If you want that part of the story to a certain way, vote now. Poll will end when the next chapter is up.**

**That aside, I did decide to celebrate by doing a little contest. If you can find the reference I made in this chapter and name the franchise, I will share with you your choice on future info of either a character, arc, or magic in my fic (your choice between cannon or OC).**

**Now then, time for the show…**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5- Strongest Women

Clover Town, Guild Master's Meeting-

"Hey, Maki. I'm jealous." came the voice of the leader of Blue Pegasus, Master Bob. He was a bold, elderly man wearing a purple strapped shirt, pink boxers, and small, white wings on his back. On his face were lipstick and some blush on his cheeks. "Your mages are so full of life and are such cuties~. I heard you have this one girl who gave some rich guy quite the spanking."

"Oh, you mean Lucy." Makarov told him as he sat on one of the tables, holding some meat and booze. "Her name is Lucy and she has a dynamite body."

"Oh, you're so naughty." Bob said as he covered his face.

"I wouldn't take that lightly, Makarov." came the voice of Quatro Cerberus. He, like the others present, was an older gentleman with medium length light brown hair, wearing a plain black shirt and pants. He donned black sunglasses and an old black pointed hat with a red band running along the sides, a similar band worn around his neck. "It's fine to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing it? I heard the council members are worried that you guys might smash an entire town into rubble one of these days."

"Ah, let those blowhards worry. What do I care? They're just jealous because my girls are hot." Makarov laughed.

"Oh my, you shouldn't talk about your little mages that way. You are such a scoundrel." Master Bob lectured.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov" Pii-chan called out as he flew through the building before finding the old man. "I have a message from Lisanna-sama." he announced as he dropped a letter into his hand.

"Ah, thanks." He said as he opened the letter, revealing a small projection of Lisanna.

"Hello Master, I'm hope the conference is going well." She smiled.

"Hoho, take a look. This is our poster girl's younger sister, Lisanna. Her body has shaping up to match, don't you think?" he boasted as he showed the others. An assortment of hoots could be heard around them.

"Master, there is something I need to inform you about." the projection told him as her smile became more forced.

'_Oh boy, which sibling got into trouble this time?'_ Makarov thought to himself. "Okay, lay it on me."

"Erza came back the other day…" Lisanna began.

'_Mira. Well, those two getting into an argument isn't too bad.'_

"… and somehow Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mira-nee formed a team to deal with the issue." The live in Makarov's body was immediately sucked out of him when he heard that last statement. "I asked Lucy to go with them to keep an eye out, but I still think you needed to know. Have luck at the meeting." The projection then faded away.

"What's wrong, Maki?" Bob asked

"I guess the Council has a right to be worried." Goldmind commented.

'_Not those four.'_ Makarov fell flat on his back. _'I can't believe this is happening. Those four really could destroy a whole town. The meeting ends today, so I can be back at the guild by tomorrow. I just pry nothing bad happens until then. Oh please, please, pleeeaaase!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunugi Station-

"A bunch of men led by a man carrying scythe suddenly rushed into the train!"

"I know them! They're from that dark guild somewhere around here."

"I left the things I need for my work inside… they're more important than my wife."

"They stole a train?" Lucy asked as she stuck her head out the window of the Four-Wheeler, currently located on the edge of a nearby cliff, looking down at the citizens murmuring around the station and talking to the soldiers present. "I can understand a carriage or boat, but why a train?"

"Aye. It can only run on the rails, so it doesn't seem like it would be good for getaways." Happy noted.

"But it does have speed." Gray said from the roof of the vehicle, taking off his jacket. "They could be in a hurry to carry out their plans."

"Why are you stripping?" Lucy sweat-dropped. "The military forces are already on the case, so it's just a matter of time until they get arrested."

"I sure hope so." Mira said, sitting across from the blond and Natsu's sleeping head on her lap. At the helm of the vehicle, Erza's face turned serious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Train-

"Guah!" Kageyama cried in pain a he fell on to his knees and clenched his ears, blood trickling between a few of his fingers.

"You let a Fairy Fly live after getting a clear look of your face?" Erigor scoffed as he rested his scythe on his solders. "Don't tell me he say the flute."

"He didn't. And even if he did, there's no way anyone could stop us!" he shrieked as he struggled to stand.

"Of course." Erigor stated as he sat down on one of the empty seats, spinning Lullaby in his right hand. "But we don't want anyone to get in the way. Do I make myself clear?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oshibana-

*Skid* Erza drove the Four-Wheeler at break neck speeds, swerving across the alley ways.

"Erza! You're going too fast! The S.E. Plug is inflating!" Gray shouted, barely hanging onto the roof.

"If they figure out the flute is a fake, many people could die when they vent their rage. Natsu was able to steal Lullaby, but we still have no idea what their intentions are." Erza told him.

"You should still slow down, otherwise your magical power will be drained dry when we catch up to them." Gray went on.

"I don't care." she shouted. "If I do run out of magic, I'll just resort to hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I have you and Natsu with me."

"Don't just openly ignore me! I can hear you!" Mira yelled from inside the vehicle.

"Hmm." Happy pondered. "Lucy. There's something I think I was suppose to tell someone, but I can't remember."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I already told you, I don't remember." he repeated. "All I know is that it has something to do with both you and Natsu."

"Considering he won't be waking up until we stop, Lucy is the only one who can help you." Mira said with Natsu still on his lap.

"Did you really need to put him to sleep?" Lucy asked, a little less than enthusiastic.

"Beats having him sick." She chuckled.

"Sick… THAT!" Happy shouted.

"HOW?!" Lucy snapped.

"Hmm, if not that, then what was it?" he continued to ponder. "Lucy… Weird… Natsu… Thing… Fish… Lucy's weird… Natsu's thing?"

"Where are you going with this?" Lucy questioned with some frustration clearly present.

"What is that?" Erza inquired as she saw smoke in their direction. They soon arrived at the station. Smoke was pouring from one of the upper levels and people crowded near the entrance.

*Beep "Attention everyone! Please stay back, it's dangerous here. A train was accidentally derailed, so no one is allowed to enter the station. Until it is confirmed to be safe, the station will be closed to the public" Beep* One of the workers announced while the people blew off his explanation.

"Derailment?"

"Are they serious?"

"I heard it was a group of thugs."

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza demanded to know as she appeared behind the worker.

"Huh? Why would I tell you that?" he asked before Erza bashed her forehead to his, successfully knocking him out as she moved on to another worker.

"What's going on?"

"Wha-?" He met the same fate as the other.

"What's going on?" this continued as the others stared at her dryly.

"It seems her questioning method is rather counterproductive." Lucy commented.

"Erza has her own way of getting things done." Gray said while in his underwear.

"What happened to your clothes?!" she demanded to know.

"So, there was something you're trying to remember?" Natsu asked Happy who was perched on his head, ignoring the disputes going on around him.

"What's going on?" Erza asked as she was about to skull bash another person until Mira put her right hand on her right shoulder to stop her.

"All you're doing is dragging this out, damn cow. Let me handle this." She said as she pressed the worker against the wall. "Hey there, sorry to barge in like this, but we're from a legal guild and came here to deal with some trouble makers passing by. Could please tell me what those bad people are up to~? Please~?" she asked as she closed the distance between their bodies, their faces mere inches apart. The man's eyes drawn in to her luscious lips as her felt her soft breathes. "Please, handsome onii-san~?"

"Y-Y-YES!" He stuttered as his face grew steaming red and his eyes turned into hearts. "A military platoon went in a while ago, but have yet to return. The group occupying the station, Eisenwald, are also still inside."

"Thank you~." Mira winked at him, causing him to pass out from excitement as she made her way back to her group. "That is how it's done."

"I guess it's no surprise the slut would know how to get something out a random man." Erza scoffed, igniting another fight with the snow haired woman.

"Those soldiers might be in trouble, we should go and make sure they're okay." Gray stated he headed inside.

"Don't go giving orders like you're the boss of me!" Natsu grumbled as he fallowed the man. However he stopped and turned around to see the girl fight still going on. "You can argue over which one of you gets to bare my child later, we need to move, now."

"When the hell was that ever an issue?!" Lucy snapped at the fire mage. They stormed into the lobby, only slowing down as they found the battalion unconscious and riddled with injuries on the stair way.

"Their opponent was a magic guild, a small army unit wouldn't stand a chance." Erza said as walked past them.

"You would think they would have some way of fighting against mages." Natsu commented.

"Hurry up. The platform is just up ahead." Mira ushered them to pick up their pace. Seconds later, they arrived at the platform and were confronted by the whole Eisenwald guild with Erigor looking over them as he sat on top of the train behind them.

"I knew you'd show, Fairy Tail flies." he greeted them. They just stared at the group calmly and with composer, except for one.

"W-Wow, there's so many of them?" Lucy shook from fear as her entire body began to sweat.

"I take it you are Erigor?" Erza inquired the man on the train.

"Hey, isn't that the armor girl from the other day?" one of the members whispered to another.

"Yeah, she must have been the one who heard our plan."

"Guys, maybe we should have brought the rest of the guild with us, don't you think?" Lucy asked in desperation.

"Lucy, you're making juice again." Happy chimed.

"It's sweat!"

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor!" Kageyama directed his attention to Salamander.

"Don't blame me for your incompitance." Natsu told him with an arrogant grin.

"We're not threatened by any of you! Now tell what you plan to do with Lullaby." Erza demanded as she glared daggers at Erigor.

"Oh, you mean you haven't figured it out?" He scoffed as he drifted into the air. "Tell me, what do all train stations have?"

"He flew!?" Lucy yelped.

"It's **Wind Magic**." Happy told her as Erigor landed on the top of one of the speaker poles.

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby?!" Erza shouted, gaining shocked responses from her companions. Erigor simply laughed.

"Ahahaha! There are hundred, no, thousands of people gathered around the station. Maybe if I turn up the volume enough, I can extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the citizen of this place?" Erza shouted."

"This is a cleansing. Those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing of people who have been stripped of their right. They have committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore the reaper has come to punish them."

"But killing them isn't going to get you your rights back! It's only going to make things worse! That's' the reason you were kick out of the magic league in the first place!" Lucy shouted.

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the right that we seek. We seek authority." He went on. "If we have authority, we can simply wipe off the past and control the future."

"You guys are completely insane!" She told them.

"We are rolling into a new age of darkness." Kagayama said as placed his left hand on the ground in front of him. "Of course, you flies won't live long enough to see it!" His shadow then shot towards Lucy as it materialized into a large hand before Natsu incinerated it with a fiery backhand.

"You're gonna need to do better than that." He told him with a bit of disappointment.

'Just as planned.' Erigor thought. "I'll leave this to you, show them power of the dark guild, Eisenwald!" He then vanished into thin air.

"He's getting away." Erza yelled at the top of her lungs. "Natsu, Gray, go after him, there's no way you two can lose to him." The two just glared at each other. "What did I say!?"

"Aye!" Gray shouted as he ran off, followed by Natsu who just sighed.

"Those are headed for Erigor." One of the men yelled.

"Leave this to me." A striped hooded man said as black straps extended from his figure to the railing in the second floor. "Rayure-sama will wipe them out."

"I'm going too."Kageyama added as he sunk into his shadow.

"We'll go after them as soon as we take care of those here!" Erza stated without worry.

"Don't order me around." Mira interjected.

"Wait, three girls against an entire guild?" Lucy asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"What can three girls do? They are gorgeous, though."

"Too bad we have to kill them."

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Wait until we see the fairies' strip show."

"Ah, the troubles of being too cute." Lucy lamented over her 'curse' as she proper her left elbow onto her right hand as her free palm caressed her cheek.

"Lucy, stop daydreaming!" Happy tried snapping her out of it as he flew around her.

"How despicable." Erza said as she extened her right hand as a magic seal appeared before it was replaced with a double-edged sword with a wings shaped hilt. "If you try to insult Fairy Tail any further,…"

"Mira, standing top Erza's left, mirrored her movements as her left hand began to glow until the light faded a show her hand, now covered in a white porcelain claw. "We won't guarantee that you will see tomorrow."

"What did they just do!?" Lucy was amazed as she saw their magic for the first time.

"That's not so rare." A group of sword wielding men charged at the knight. "We have a ton of members who know **Sword Magic**." "We'll just strip that armor right off you!" They closed in on her, only to be sent flying backwards from the force of one sword slash. She then charged in, taking out another cluster of men with a single swipe of her blade. "Take this!" another man yelled as he extended his hand to fire a blast of **Ranged Magic** at Mira, along with a few other members. Mira jumped into the air in time to avoid their attacks as she dived towards them, knocking them back with a one claw slash. Another group of man tried to ambush her from behind, but failed as Mira transformed her right hand into the same claw shape and spun around to slash them. She then dashed towards her next set of targets as she flipped forward. Her legs shifted from the knees down to the same substance as her hands with a line curved blades along the backs, resulting in razored axe-kick. On Erza's end, her sword vanished and was instantly replaced with a spear and twirled it at her enemies. The spear was then replaced with a pair of twin daggers, and then once more by a large battle axe. "Th-Those women! Not only **Take-Over**, but can the other one **Requip** so fast!?"

"**Requip**?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Aye, her weapons are like your spirits. They're stored in a different dimension and when you summon them, it's known as **Requip**." Happy explained as Erza summoned a buster sword. "But Erza and Mira are just warming up."

"Erza? Mira?" a short, round man overheard.

"I guess it's time I joined in." Lucy said as she reached for her keys. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" The cow man then appeared in front of her. "Taurus, show them who's boss!"

"Anything to protect Lucy-san's nice body! Moo?" His eyes drifted to the other two females present before turning into hearts. "Moooooooo! Triple Nice Body Attack!" Taurus delivered a powerful swing of his axe, sending multiple men skyward.

"Impressive." Erza commented as she caught a glance of the fight.

"No problem." Lucy thanked her. "Yes, I just scored some serious points!"

"So that was your intention?" Happy asked.

"However." Erza's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "I don't approve of his naming sense. His attacks should have something do with a bull or something"

"I just wish he'd wear some freaking pants, a perv in a speedo is totally crossing the line." Mira deadpanned.

"Points denied." Lucy cried as Taurus went back through his gate.

"There are still so many." Erza noted. "This is too much hassle, I'll simply wipe you out now." She was then cloaked in a shining light and smoke as her armor faded from existence.

"Tch, don't go show boating. I can handle this." Mira said as she as well was cloaked in light as gold blocks surrounded her and her clothing disappeared.

"OH YEAH! They're taking off their close!" the men cheered with hearts for eyes.

"Noramlly, one can only requip stuff like **Magic Swords***, but Erza can for beyond and call forth **Magic Armor* **that increase her fighting ability. You already know about Take-Over, but Mira can use it while maintaining her body's natural figure, giving more control over her power. Both of these are high-level techniques that not many people can perform." Happy narrated as the light around the two faded. Erza was wearing plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and a large billowing skirt with metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. In her hands were two long-swords. Mira was now in a one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, opened in the front and the back, exposing most of her front and upper back, legs covered by matching long heeled boots that reached to her mid-thigh. Her hands and forearms covered in black reptile-like scales with a matching long tail and bat with on her back side. Black crack patterns were found on her arms, legs, and over her right eye. "**Requip: The Knight, and Take-Over: Satan Soul**."

"Wow!" Lucy was star struck while the men continued to swoon over them.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza flew into the air as a ring of swords appeared around her.

"**Evil**…" Mira brought her hands together as dark energy gathered into her palms.

"**Circle Sword**!"

"**Explosion**!"

A cyclone of swords and a blast of condensed energy shot toward the mob, taking them all out except for the short, round man in the back.

"They defeated all of them so fast." Lucy was close to speechless at this point.

"Lucy!" Mira called out to the girl, making her squeak in fear. "You saw it, right?" She pointed the mage next to her. "I got the most targets, so I'm the strongest here."

"Lucy, please explain to this blind bat that I am the victor of this little contest." Erza countered before the two clashed skulls.

"There's no mistake!" the round man said in fear. "Faiy Tail's strongest women, Fairy Queen, Titania and Demon Mirajane!" He then made a b-line towards the nearest exit. "Forget this, I'm out of here!"

"He might be heading to Erigor." Erza said, now back in her default armor. "Lucy, go after him."

"EH!? You want me to go!?"

"Just do it!" Erza barked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy shrieked as she ran after the man, followed by Happy. It was not until she was out of sight then Erza took a knee and started to breathe heavily.

"Looks like you really did use too much magic in getting us here." Mira commented.

"I just hope Natsu and Gray will be alright." Erza panted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Natsu and Gray-

"I can't believe she's making us work together! What was she thinking!?" Gray wailed as he and Natsu run down the corridor.

"Would you rather be between the dynamic duo when lock horns? Anyway, I can handle Erigor by myself, so just make sure you don't get in the cross fire."

"What was that!?" Their dispute was cut short as they reached a divide in their path. "Look like we'll have to split up." Gray said he went towards the left hall.

"Fine with me." Natsu replied as he ran down the right before adding a snide remark. "Remember, if you get killed off by the reaper poser, I will find a way to resurrect and then I will kill you myself."

"Don't get full of yourself!" he shouted as he continued down the hall. '_It's a good thing we have the real Lullaby, otherwise it would be a real mess if they managed to broadcast the thing_.' "Broadcast?" he stopped dead in his tracks. "If they intend broadcast it, then that means Erigor must be heading to the broadcast room!" He then doubled his speed as he rushed over to the studio room, kicking down the door when he arrived. As he entired the room, he noticed the no one was inside asides from himself. "The hell? This _is_ the only pass to make the broadcast. Was he lying when he said all that?"

From the ceiling, Rayure shot a few of his black straps at the back of Gray's head, only for him to dive out of the why at the last second, cracking the ground where he once stood. "That was a good guess, pal. But our plans isn't that simple." He mocked.

"So tell me and maybe you won't get hit." Gray grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Station-

The murmurs of the crowd continued to fill the air until they notice a figure standing on the balcony.

*_Screach_* "If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once! The station is occupied by evil mages! They are threatening to broadcast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as you can!" Erza announced as the people nearby ran in panic.

"Hey Lady, why would you scary the people like that!?" one of the nearby station workers asked.

"I would rather have that than watch all of these people die." Erza simply told the man. In the heat of Erirgor speech, she completely forgot threat they were the ones with Lullaby. "In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well." The men took no time waiting before scurrying off. The wind began to pick up a bit. "Now that everyone has been cleared from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be?" She turned around and her eyes shot wide open. The station was now encased in what appeared to be a controlled tornado. "What is this!? It's some kind of wind barrier!"

"Ho~, you got rid of all the bystanders?"

Erza turned around to see Erigor hovering in the air. "Erigor! What is the meaning of this!?"

"I've always wanted to fight the legendary Titania, but I don't have time to play with you right now." He raised his hand and fired a quick gust of wind that blow Erza into the barrier.

"Erigor!" she shouted as she went to go outside the barrier, only to be bounced off by razor sharp winds.

"It's useless! It's one way only, anything that tries to force its way out will be torn to shreds." Erigor told her. "I've waisted enough time as it is, excuse me."

"Erigor! This isn't over!" Erza shouted. '_What's going on?... The station isn't their target_?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Gray-

*Crack*

Rayure's bindings missed Gray once again and as a result, took out the sound equipment. '_He did that without any hesitation. Then they really didn't plan on broadcasting Lullaby after all._' Gray thought to himself as more straps headed towards him. He extended his right arm, creating a block of ice to defend himself.

"**Ice magic**, huh?" Rayure scoffed.

"What's your real plan?" Gray demanded.

"Erigor's **Wind Wall** should be up by now." Rayure said.

"Wind Wall?" Gray asked.

"Its cage meant to keep flies from leaving this place." he explained. "We knew you pests would cause problems for use. The only reason we occupied this place was to block off all traffic to Clover Station. The town is on the other side of a huge ravine and the on transportation through it is the train."

"So your real target is in Clover?" Gray summed up.

"Think about, what is happening in Clover right now?" Rayure once again shot his straps at gray, forcing him to guard with his arms.

'_Clover? That's where the guild masters are having the meeting!' _"You guys have a lot of guts if you think you can take on those geezers."

"Hahahaha! Playing the flute to those unaware fools will make that easy. I'm sure Erigor-san can handle it by himself. And with you all here, no can stop us no-" Rayure was cut off as grabbed his face and proceeded to encase his entire head in ice.

"Your plan was stopped we even got here, idiot." Gray said, looking down at the fallen body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Lucy and Happy-

"We lost him." Lucy complained as she walked down the hall with Happy.

"Aye."

"Let's just go back to where Erza and Mira-san are?"

"WAAAAAHH!" Happy shrieked in horror.

"What? What's with the crazy reaction?" Lucy asked to cat.

"Erza gave you an order to go after that man! Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea! She's going to be super mad at you, and I'm forced to watch when she punishes you, I might be scarred for life!" Happy told her.

"What kind of punishment is that!? I don't want to be punished!" she screamed. "Hey, I was just joking! There's no way I would abandon the mission."

"The thought an Erza beating scary some sense into you?"

"Shut up cat! And why are you following me when we already have Lullaby!?" she snapped at the fur ball.

"What did you say!?"

The two look up to see their target sticking the upper half of his body out from the right hand wall. "Another meatball that digs into places with magic? This is Everlue all over again!" Lucy lamented.

"Everlue?... Digging?" Happy pondered. "Ah! I think that has something to do with what I was trying to remember!" He then flew towards the man with knife shaped flames in his hands. "**Candle Blade**!" The man sunk back into the wall as his shadow moved along with it. "Wait! Tell me what I was supposed to remember!"

"How the hell is he supposed to know that?" Lucy dead-panned as she watched Happy chase the man down. "There he goes again with that Fire Magic. Who in their right mind taught him that in the first place?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Natsu-

*ACH-_CHOO!*_ "Huh, somebody must be talking about me. I also have this sudden urge to torture Rookie." Natsu spoke to himself as he continued to kick down every door he came across. "Still, this is taking forever. I hate how wind users take the time to scatter their scent, damn bastard!"

From the ceiling behind him, Kageyama's shadow continued to close in on Natsu. 'Erigor-san isn't hear any more, not that you will survive long enough to know that.'

"That said,…" Natsu spun around, shooting a breathe of fire at the shadow, successfully knocking Kageyama out with some minor burns. "… a shadow user like yourself needs to work on hiding your presence."

"You bastard! **Knuckle Shadow**!" Kageyama's shadow extended before three fists shot up towards Nastu, hitting him in the chest, gut, and chin.

"Listen." Natsu said calmly as he brought his head back down, not showing any signs of registering the last attack othe than his glowing eyes. "I really do need to get going, so as a special treat, how about we both end this with a finishing attack?" He then proceeded to clench his fists to his right hand side, followed by extending his left arm over his right should, hand flat. He then turned his left arm to the upper left position, his right hand pulled back and pointed in the same position. "**Fire Dragon's**…"

"Don't take me lightly!" Kageyama shouted as he slammed his hand to the ground, his shadow forming a swarm of serpents. "**Snake Shadow**!" The snake went towards Natsu, only for him to swerve to his sides to dough as he headed for Kageyama. _'He's too fast!_' The last thing he saw was Natsu's right fist, cover in fire and a jet of flames pouring from his elbow.

"**Judgment Hammer**!" The fist collided with Kageyama's face, knocking him though the air and countless walls. "Well, that was quick!" *Sniff, Sniff* "Hm?" Natsu walked though the holes in the walls as he picked up a familiar scent. After a minute of walking, he found Kageyama unconscious in a pile of rubble along with a lager fellow, Cancer, and Lucy on the bottom.

"Natsu!" He turned his head to see Happy flying towards him.

"Hey buddy! I see you and Rookie were having fun." Natsu chirped.

"Stop chatting and help me already!" Lucy shouted.

"Consider this karma for you badmouthing me a moment ago." Natsu said arrogantly as he looked down on her with a conniving smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Card-**

**Name: Erza Scarlet Age: 19**

**Magic: The Knight**

**Like: Weapons, Armors Dislikes: Evil**

**Info: One of Fairy Tail's strongest women, she is known as Titania and a discipline member. She wears armor from Heart Kreuz, a popular brand among females. They normally don't make armor, but she "convinced" them to do otherwise.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Spells-**

**Wind Magic**

**Sword Magic**

**Ranged Magic**

**Take-Over**

**Requip**

**Requip: The Knight**

**Take-Over: Satan Soul**

**Circle Sword**

**Evil Explosion**

**Ice Magic**

**Wind Wall**

**Candle Blade **

**Knuckle Shadow**

**Snake Shadow**

**Fire Dragon's Judgment Hammer**

**Items:**

**Magic Sword- A sword that has been endowed with magic properties.**

**Magic Armor- Armor that has been endowed with magic properties.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you spot the reference? If so, message me to see if you were right.**

**As for future content, while I have a strong idea on how I want this story to go, I will take in suggestions for what you would like to see in future arcs. I have not gotten much suggestions for the Galuna Island Arc, so if you have anything you would like to see, feel free to voice it. If not, the next poll will be a fan question that has been on my mind.**

**I will post when I can, so please vote and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Reaper's Death March

**Hey there! Next chapeter is up! Just let me say a few things before we start**

**Since the quiz in the last chapter didn't have many replies( most likely because the reference was a little out there), I decided to run it again in this chapter, prize is the same. (Hint: The reference is an attack so you don't mistake it for the other one I made.)**

**The first poll is over and the first fan question is up. It is simply a question that I thought about from the series and is not related to the fic… I think!**

**At the bottom of the page is the deleted scene mentioned before. It is really out there.**

**Now then, time for the show…**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6- Reaper's Death March

Onibana Station-

*Clank, Buzz, Clank, Buzz, Clank*

"Do you guys hear that?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy walked down the hall, Happy slumped over his head.

"Maybe it's Lucy's stomach?" Happy chirped.

"Watch it, cat!" she snapped at the fur ball.

*Clank, Buzz, Clank, Buzz, Clank*

"There it is again! It sound like someone threw a chunk of metal into a wood chipper!" Natsu commented.

"Lucy?"

"CAN IT, CAT!"

"Hey!" They turned around to spy Mira approaching from behind. "How have you guys been fairing so far?"

"Erigor is nowhere to be seen." Natsu said dryly.

"Aye."

"This idiot hit me with an attack he used on one of his opponents!" Lucy pointed at Natsu with anger.

"Anyway, where's Erza? She was with you last, right?" Natsu asked, ignoring the blonde.

"Beats me! We were tying up the defeated Eisenwald members when she sudden ran off somewhere." Mira sighed as she shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head.

*Clank, Buzz, Clank, Buzz, Clank*

"Please tell me you heard that." Natsu pleaded.

"Yeah, I hear it. What is it?" Mira asked.

"No idea. It does seem to be coming from this direction though." Natsu said as they continued down the hall. After a few minutes, they arrived to the outer balcony, which was surrounded by hurling wind.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Lucy shouted.

"I think this might something to do with that sound we've been hearing." Natsu noted nonchalantly.

"Aye!"

"I any case, why do you think this even here?" Mira commented.

"To keep us from leaving." The group turned again to now find Gray walking towards them. "While I was fighting one of those goons, he told me that that their target was never the station and that they only stopped here so they could keep us from following after them."

"Did the tug say what their real target was?" Mira asked.

"The guild masters' meeting." Those words caused the other to gain looks of shock and horror.

"The masters' meeting!? They were really going to use Lullaby on them!?" Lucy shouted in horror.

"We dodged a major bullet there." Mira sighed.

"You're welcome." Natsu said smugly.

"Get off it. This was only because you had one lucky flook." Gray retorted. Next thing the group knows, Natsu and Gray are brawling with one another.

*Clank, Buzz, Clank, Buzz, Clank*

"That's it!" Natsu yelled as he stepped out of the fight. "What. The hell. IS THAT!?"

*Clank, Buzz, Clank, Buzz, Clank "Let me pass!"*

"…"

"Is that?" Lucy asked, dumbstruck like the others.

"Aye."

The group then proceeded to head down the balcony's edge until they found the source of the sound. It was Erza, throwing her body against the wall of wind, determined to go forth and face Erigor.

"Erza?" Gray asked dryly.

She stopped her bombardment and turned to see the rest of the group. "Everyone! Erigor has left the station! He apparently set up this barrier to trap us while he goes after his true objective. I was orininally outside but he hurled a blast of wind and pushed me through the wall."

"Yeah, I already heard from one of their men and told the others." Gray said with an amused grin. "Erigor is bound to be quite the guest at the guild masters' conference."

Erza's eyes widened at this information and attitude towards it. "Fool!" She slammed her armored fist across Gray's face, successfully knocking down onto the floor. "The masters are at danger of Lullaby's **Death Magic** and you dare to laugh this off!?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We got Lullaby before we even arrived at the station?" Gray was now holding the flute in his free hand. The other was soothing his cheek.

"What!? Why was I not informed of this!?" she snapped.

"What?"

"She actually forgot we had it?" Lucy whispered under her breathe.

"Given her passion for justice and what those said they were aiming at, she must have gotten too riled up." Natsu tried to justify her actions.

"Idiot." Mira shook her head at what she was seeing. "Regardless, if things go the way they are now, Erigor will end up being defeated by the guild masters when he reaches Clover."

"That is given so long as he doesn't find out he's carrying a fake. Not to mention he will most likely try to you it from a distance in order to not be attacked on sight. If that happens, he'll most likely run away." Natsu noted.

"So what do we do?" Happy asked. A bit of worry was in his voice.

"Natsu, copy the barriar's magic and then cancel it out." Erza ordered, pointing at the wall.

"No can do!" Natsu said. "From what you said about how this works, it's designed to prevent things from going out, but at the same time let things in. There's no way I can replicate this technique without at least even seeing the other end, let alone without seeing it being cast."

"You're completely useless." Gray retorted.

"Bite me, ice queen!"

"Isn't there something we can do?" Lucy asked.

"Unless Erza has an earth based digging type of armor so we can travel under the wall, all we can do is wait until the spell wares off. That, or you can somehow find me a ratchet, a trumpet, a stick of butter, a dozen live goats, and an old blind woman named Bubbles." Natsu told her with a straight face.

"What the hell does all of that have to do with one another?" Lucy dead-panned "Can't you just use Everlue's **Diver Magic**? I'm sure it isn't hard enough for you to not have learned it."

"True, but seeing as how I didn't want to absorb any of his quirks like his tastes in maids and facial hair, I was forced to ignore it." Natsu told her simply.

"You really are useless." She sighed.

"Watch it, Rookie!"

"Everlue?... Maids?" Happy pondered. "THAT'S IT!" The others were taken by surprise when the cat shout. Natsu was holding onto his ringing ears has Happy jumped to the ground and fiddled through his sack.

"What are you yelling about?" Lucy asked the annoying blue cat.

"I remembered what I was supposed to say." Happy said with pride.

"Remember? You mean that stuff you were rambling about that made me want to hurt you?" Lucy recalled.

"Aye!" He was now holding a golden gate key in his paw.

"Where'd you get Virgo's key!?" Lucy shouted as she pinched the cat's lips. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that its wrong to stral?"

"I didn't steal it! I was asked to give it to Natsu!" Happy managed to say before Lucy let go of his face.

"Come on guys, we're waisted too much of our time listening to this nonsense." Gray scoffed.

"Virgo? You mean the barrel thrower was a Celestial Spirit?" Natsu tried to piece thing together.

"Barrel thrower?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, she was a maid we faced on our last mission." Natsu began as an image appeared in the background. Happy as carrying Caelum in Hammer-mode as he was making his way up multiple slanted floors. At the top were a tied up Lucy and Virgo throwing barrels down at Happy. "From what I heard, her specialty it attacking people by throwing a bunch of barrels at her opponent."

"What is up with that set up? And that never happened!" Lucy snapped at Natsu before turning her attention back to Happy. "You still haven't told me why you have her key."

"After our mission with Everlue, he was arrested and her contract was revoked. Virgo came by the guild earlier today and said she wanted to form a new contract with Natsu." Happy told her.

"Great, now Natsu has a gorilla for maid." Lucy said under her breathe. "Thanks, but we'll have deal with her later. In case you haven't realized it, we have to find a way out of here."

"But-"

"Shut up!" She stared pulling Happy's face apart. "Why can't you just 'meow' like every other cat!?"

"Scary." Gray commented.

"She must have picked up Erza's people skills by accident." Mira sighed.

"I think I should remind you that Virgo, like the rest of Everlue's maids, was able to use **Diver Magic**. Meaning she can dig us a hole out of here." Natsu scolded the blond, earning a surprised shock reel from the others.

"She can?"

"Seriously?"

"We can get out?"

"You're right! She can!" Lucy then lifted Happy into the air lovingly. "You're so smart, Happy~! Why didn't you say so sooner, silly kitty~?"

"Because you were pinching my face!"

"My most sincere, humble heartfelt apologies. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please give me the key~!" Lucy pleaded on her hands and knees.

"Aye, just give some fish and all is forgiven." Happy graciously accepted.

"Hold it! That's my key, gimme!" Natsu snatched the key from happy. He then walked a small distance away from the group, extending the key out. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Out from a flash of light appeared a petite maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes.

"You summoned, Master? What can I do for you?" The maid bowed, her face was blank and stoic.

Natsu and Lucy's jaws dropped. "…Who are you?"

"I'm Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might have caused you." She said with a straight face.

"Like hell! You're a completely different person now!" Lucy shouted with her eyes popping out of her head.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"I am a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her mage. So I try to take on whatever form I think my mage will find most appealing." Virgo answered with a small smile.

'_Anything?_' Natsu thought for a moment. "In other words, you use can freely change your form with **Transformation** **Magic**?"

"Indeed! For example…" She instantly turned back into her gorilla form, startling everyone there. "I can take on this state if you prefer."

"First rule! Everlue's form is forbidden!" Natsu shouted, pointing madly at her.

"Understood." Virgo returned to her smaller form.

"I'm sorry, but can we make the contract later? We're kind off pressed for time at the moment…" Natsu turned away from Virgo to see the row of cold stares he was getting. "What?"

"At least her chosen form is… 'modest'." Lucy said dryly.

"Damn perv." Gray.

"This is cuter than the last one." Mira.

"Does her strength change along with her appearance?" Erza.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Natsu face faulted. They still looked at him oddly. "It's not like I'm the only one here with prefrences!" He started pointing at each of them one by one, going from Gray to Mira, Erza, then Lucy. "You walk around naked the majority of the time. You pose for photos thatget used by the vast population to use for their privet time alone. You read smut. And you own underwear that even _I_ find appauling."

"How do you know that!?" the blond and red heads shouted as they blushed. This caused them to gain the attention of the other two.

"You own stuff like that?" Gray asked Lucy, now in his boxers.

"You read stuff like that?" Mira asked Erza with a small mock.

"This sucks." Lucy cried.

"I swear, I will find the one responsible and make that person repent!" Erza shouted to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"GIII!" Levy cringed from her seat.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Droy asked.

"Do you feel sick?" Jet.

"I have this dark feeling that I need to stay away from Erza." she coward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onibana Station-

"Back to what we were say, can you lend us you help real quick?" Natsu asked Virgo.

"Of course, I am here to serve you. Punishment?" she inquired.

"That's another tally for you being a creep." Lucy deadpanned.

"Let me tell you something, I…" Natsu started.

"Oh, so master is interested in to those types of ownership?" Virgo interrupted. Her eye's had sparkles floating around them.

"YOU MEAN THAT WAS ALL YOU!?" Lucy, Gray, and Mira yelled in shock.

'_This is going to be fun!_' Natsu smiled maniacally. "Virgo, create a tunnel to the outside and I will 'reward' you by spanking your bottom like it owes me money. And as you will soon learn, I am a greedy bastard!" His hands were open, coated in fire.

"As you command!" Virgo replied before shooting through the ground in an instant.

"That's FAST!" Mira noted.

"Let get a move on!" Natsu said before casually hopping into the hole with his hand in his pockets. He followed by the others shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the station-

"This wind is crazy!" Lucy yelled as the howling winds of the barrier blew her skirt up, giving Gray an eyeful.

"Natsu wasn't joking earlier."

"Everyone, we need to get to the Four-Wheeler as fast as possible! Natsu, just bare with it!" Erza ordered. She then did a quick head count in her mind. "Where's Natsu?"

"Take a guess." Mira told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canyon-

"Just a little farther and those guild masters will be as good as gone." Erigor laughed as he flew across the train tracks.

*CRASH*

"Gah!" Erigor yelled in pain as he was hit with a blast of fire, heavily burning his back as he was set hurling down onto the tracks. "The hell?" He looked towards the source of the attacked. In the distance he saw a ball of fire dashing towards him. As it got closer, he could see two figures in front of the flames. One was Natsu, in his hands were two black handguns that had a gold, fire pattern running along the barrel that formed a dragons head at the ends. On his back was a livid Happy.

"Say hello to Happy's double layer magic, **Afterburner**!" Natsu shouted. The two soon landed near Erigor, Happy plopped off Natsu's back before running in the opposite direction. "Tell me, has a reaper ever been sent to hell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Further down the tracks-

"Tell me again why I'm the one driving this thing?" Gray asked from the driver's seat of the Four-Wheeler.

"Would you really want us fragile damsels to have their energy drained by this contraption?" Mira said, sounding as innocent as possible from inside the vehicle. Gray rolled his eyes at this.

"I still can't believe that psychopath went to fight Rigor alone!" Lucy baffled as she sat in the back with Erza seating to her Lucy.

"I should have expected as much. If you would allow me to drive, we could have reached him by now!" Erza lamented while breathing heavily.

"You would be dead if we let you do that." Mira said while smiling. "Besides, he's the type of person you can always count on in times like these."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Natsu-

"So you managed to break through my wind barrier? You flies can be a real nusence." Ergor scowled, still reeling from the pain from that last attack. His eyes drifted towards the guns in Natsu's hands. "A **Gun's Magic** user, huh?"

"Yeah, seeing as how you **Wind Magic** users typically make it a habit to fight from a distance and use your mobility to stay out of normal reach, I figured my **Hell Magnums*** would work best that flailing around wasting energy." Natsu raised his weapons towards his opponent. "Given our current distance, my attacks won't be as dissolved as the last one."

'This could be difficult. His last attack was able to do some serious damage.' Erigor used his magic to fly into the air. "Don't get too cocky, Fairy Tail fly!" he extended his left palm, creating a magic seal. "Storm Bringer!" A tornado erupted from where Natsu was standing.

"Natsu…" Happy called out. He tried to summon his wings but they soon dispelled. "No good, I used too much energy."

*Crack* Erigor snapped his neck to the top of the twister to see Natsu in midair and his guns targeting him. "**Scorch Shot**." He fired a barrage of fire blasts from the gun barrels straight at Erigor.

"**Storm Wall**!" Erigo cast a small wind barrier in time to block the attack. The resulting shockwave however was strong enough to sent him back onto the tracks below. "Damn brat, I've had enough of this cat and mouse game. **Storm Mail!"** He swung his arms around to form an armor of twisting wind.

"Again with the wind barriers? I feel I should warn you, I'm not the type of person you want to spam related moves on." Natsu looked at him dryly before firing another round of fire blasts. Erigor was unaffected as the attacks shattered when they made contacted. "The hell?"

"Just as I suspected, you can only use fire basted shoots. Looks like I have the upper hand." Erigor gloated as a gust of wind radiated from his body. "Unfortunately for you, the winds of my **Storm** **Mail** blow outward. If you get to close it will smother your flames leaving you powerless against me! Fire can never defeat wind!"

"This is problematic. It's like being in a typhoon." Natsu said with little enthusiasm.

"It's time to blow your flame out for good! **Storm Shred**!" Erigo launched a volley of wind blades at Natsu. Natsu bobbed and weaved to avoid the attacks. He flipped to the side and unleashed another barrage of shoots at Erigor that continued to do no damage.

"I told, it's useless! My soaring wind magic rips everything to pieces!" Erigor laughed as he extended his hand forward, index and middle fingers overlapping. Magical energy began to build up around him.

"If that's the case, let's change it up a bit." Natsu narrowed his ears at Erigor, pointing his left gun towards him. It began to glow in heat from the flames that were being fed into it.

"**Emera Param**!"

"**Falling Sky!"**

Ergor fired a tornado of wind that encompassed the entire platform directly at Natsu as he shot a blast of compacted flames of equal size. The attacks collided, resulting in an explosion of smoke that covered the area. "He actually canceled out my attack. Not too shabby for a mage so young." Erigor mocked before Natsu appeared behind him. They were back to back as Natsu slid his arm underneath Erigor's, his hands locked onder the man's chin. "You!? How did you get behind me!? There's no way you could have gotten past me no matter how fast you are!"

Natsu grinned from behind. "Asides from fire, I can learn the mage I see my enemies use, like your friend's **Shadow Magic**. Which brings me back to what I was saying before." The wind around Erigor subsided as Natsu's body was engulfed in flames.

"Impossible! How-"

"I'm not the type of person you want to spam related moves on! **Fire Dragon's Dethroning Necklash**!" Natsu slammed Erigor in front of him, rocketing down the rail's structure in a fiery blaze. "How that for a fly?"

"Natsu!" He turned his head to see the others approaching on the Four-Wheeler.

"Hey guys, took you long enough to get here. I already handed Erigor his ass." Natsu told them.

"I see, I'm proud of you." Erza complimented as she disembarked from the vehicle with the others.

"I told you he would pull through." Mira laughed.

"What the hell did you do to the bridge?" Lucy face-faulted.

"I can't believe you had a hard time with this guy." Gray scoffed with his arms cross and minus his shirt.

"I never said that! I did take care of him after all!"

"Aye, he grilled him like a fish." Happy chirped as he joined the group.

"Whatever."

Erza chuckled at the turn of events. "Anyway, well done, Natsu. Thanks to you the guild masters will be safe. While we're here, why don't we stop by the conference to tell them what happened and ask how to dispose of the Lullaby flute."

"Might as well since Clover is just a small distance from here. Do you still have it, Gray?" Mira asked.

"Right here." Gray pulled it out from his pants pocket.

"… _**I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF THIS!"**_

"GYAH!" the group shriek at the sudden voice coming from the flute. As a result, Gray dropped it on the rails before it fell into the abyss. "Crap!"

*Tremor, Tremor*

"What this shaking?" Erza inquired with an uneased voice.

"Lucy?"

"Quit it, cat!"

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Mira said.

"_**I SHALL COME FORTH AND DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!"**_ From the canyon's mist rose a titanic, wooden abomination. It had two arms and legs, three glowing eyes, a hollowed chest, and root-like cutouts across its body. "_**I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS!"**_

"…"Hold it!" he said. "When the hell is burning something dangerous that we hardly know anything about ever good?" he said! "We should hold on to it and give it to either the Council or Master when the job is over." HE SAID!"

"I'm sorry, okay! Now will you stop that already?!" Gray shouted.

"Not until we're dead! And by the looks it, that won't be long!" Natsu snapped.

"NOW THEN, WHICH OF THESE DELECTABLE SOULS SHALL I DINE ON FIRST?" the monster asked as looked at the group.

"No! I'm too cute to be eaten!" Lucy wailed hysterically.

*March, March*

"Now what?" Mira lamented at the new sound growing bigger. It seemed to closing in from the moster's side of the canyon. She struggled to look past the mist to make out what was approaching, or rather who were approaching. "Is that?"

"Listen up, men! We have received reports that the Eisenwald guild is planning to murder the guild masters at their conference in Clover using a form of forbidden magic! This beast is most likely that magic! Let's show them the power of the Fiore army!" one of the soldiers shouted to the rest of the troops.

"Yes, Sir!"

"It's the military?" Erza observed.

"Who told them about Eisenwalds plans?" Gray asked.

"Yay! We're saved!" Lucy cheered

"_**YOU DOUBT MY POWER? I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU**_!" Lullaby opened its mouth, unleashing a destructive burst of **Dark Magic **their way, annihilating the many rock structure protruding from the ground.

"Captain, are we scared yet?"

"Now men! Retreat! Run for your lives!"

"Wait, come back!" Lucy cried.

"Saw that one coming." Mira sweat-dropped.

"Seriously, they need to develop a way to fight against magic! It's the army for crying out loud!" Natsu criticized.

"_**I HAVE NO USE FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMAN SOULS! I PREFER THE TAISTE OF A MAGE'S SOUL!"**_ Lullaby bellowed as it let out an ear piercing roar, building up its magical energy.

"It's about to release the curse!" Erza shouted.

"This is bad!" Gray.

"How do we defend against sound!?" Mira.

"I have an idea!" Natsu dashed to the front, extending his arms forward. "Hope this works!"

"_**NOW, RELINQUISH YOU SOULS TO ME- HUH?"**_ Lullaby stopped its curse as it found itself trapped in a small tornado, the howling winds scraping against its body. _**"WHAT THE DOUCHE IS GOING ON!?"**_

"*Pant, Pant*… Can't… *Pant*, curse, *Pant, Pant*… if… *Pant*, sound… *Pant, Pant*… doesn't… *Pant*, reach." Natsu wheezed out.

"The **Wind Wall**? I thought you said you couldn't copy it!" Lucy snapped at the dragon slayer.

"Before, *Pant*… no. *Pant, Pant*… After, *Pant*… fight, *Pant*… Erigor, *Pant, Pant*… yes! *Pant*"

"Looks like your magic took a serious nose dive from using that spell. Will you be okay?" Mira worried.

"You might have canceled out any sound it would make, but now we don't have a clear target! How long will that thing last anyway?" Gray yelled.

"Only, *Pant*… few, *Pant*… minutes. *Pant, Pant*… Also,… fuck, *Pant*… you!" Natsu uttered before taking out his flask and started to down the liquid.

"In any case, if its anything like the original Wind Wall, all we need to do is unleash ranged attacks into the storm. Given the size of both Lullaby and the spell, it won't be able to dodge." Erza altered the others.

"Can they really defeat that monster?" Lucy cowered.

"Why don't you help them?" Happy asked.

"Normally I would, but none of my spirits are available right now and I would probably just slow them down." she rambled.

"Good excuse."

Don't judge me, cat!"

"Ready?" Erza asked the others

"Yeah!" Mira and Gray shouted.

"Give me a minute, I need to recharge." Natsu said from the back. Erza and Mira took the opportunity and jumped off the tracks toward the monster's location.

"**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor*. Blumenblatt**." Erza switched to her winged armor with multiple swords the shot into the barrier.

"**Take-Over: Satan Soul. Darkness Stream**." Mira transformed and release a barrage of dark magic hand after the beast.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**." Gray fired multiple ice spears into the vortex from on top of the tracks.

"_**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"**_ Lullaby roared as it slashed its arms out of the barrier, dispelling it in the process.

"It's out!" Lucy cried. Lullaby once again prepared to unleash its curse, sucking in the nearby magic and turning the wood of the bridge black. "The wood is rotting?"

"Lullaby is sucking the life out of it." Happy gasped.

"_**JUST ONE NOTE AND YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE!"**_ It yelled before unleashing the song.

*Wheeze, Breeze*

"_**HUH? I DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHY CAN'T I PLAY MY MELODY OF DEATH?"**_

"They shot so many holes into it, they totally messed up its sound." Lucy face-faulted. "All of that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Aye, and flutes are lame to begin with."

"_**GRR, YOU DARE MOCK ME!?"**_ Lullaby drove his fist into the support beams, sending another ripple of tremors across it. _**"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**_

"This thing seriously needs to stop talking." Natsu tucked his flask back into his jacket. He stretched out his arms, soon crossing them over his face. A cyclone of raging fire swirled around his legs. "Let's finish this!"

"**Requip**!" Erza change to a black armor with silver trimming, silver crosses is several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs, two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly wear composed of a membrane-like material. Her hair tied in a ponytail. She flew to the demon, slashing the left side of its face wide open.

"**Take-Over**!" Mira transformed into a state that resembled Erza's current armor. The only difference was the crimson color and the guard plates that were replaced with red mist. She clawed the other side of the monsters face with a crimson energy.

"That's **Black Wing Armor*** and **Satan Soul: Dacule**. Both of them increase the user's offensive capability." Happy narrated.

"**Ice-Make: Arrow**!" Gray formed ice into a large bow, firing a volley of frozen arrows at Lullaby's chest.

"Time to end this." Natsu catapulted himself high into the air using **Red Carpet**, flipping backwards before rocketing straight towards Lullaby. "**Fire Dragon's Lance Dive**!" He drop kicked right against the demons face, spearing through its skull in a blazing glory. The run off flames ignited inside its head, burning it from the inside out as it fell back into the abyss.

"They made it look so easy." Lucy gasped. "There is no doubt about it, this is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"Aye!"

"Way to hog the spotlight, flaming pile of shit." Gray mocked.

"Bite me!" Natsu retorted, still using **Red Carpet** to stay afloat.

*Tremor, Tremor*

"Wha-?" Lucy looked around. The bridge was shaking rampantly, slowly breaking apart.

"The tracks' integrity must have been compromise by Lullaby's attacks!" Gray shouted as their footing gave way, causing them to plummet down into the valley. Happy grabbed onto Gray's back while Natsu used **Purple Flare** to catch Lucy.

"Why did you save Gray when I was closer!?" Lucy yelled at the cat.

"I can't carry people as heavy as you." Happy said simply.

"Drop dead!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Card-**

**Name: Mirajane Strauss Age:19**

**Magic: Take-Over: Satan Soul, Transformation, Sleep**

**Likes: Cooking Dislikes: Cockroaches**

**Info: Fairy Tail's pinup girl, this girl is bomb in both looks and skill. A famous mage who's personality throws her fans over in surprise. She cares deeply for her siblings, and has an uncanny trust of Natsu**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Magic:**

**-Death Magic**

**-Diver Magic**

**-Tranformation Magic**

**-Afterburner**

**-Gun's Magic**

**-Wind Magic**

**-Scorch Shot**

**-Storm Wall**

**- Storm Mail**

**- Storm Shred**

**-Emera Param**

**-Falling Sky**

**- Shadow Magic**

**-Fire Dragon's Dethroning Necklash**

**-Dark Magic**

**-Requip**

**-Take-Over**

**-Take-Over: Satan Soul**

**-Satan Soul: Dracule**

**-Darkness Stream**

**-Ice-Make: Lance**

**-Ice-Make: Arrow**

**-Red Carpet**

**-Fire Dragon's Lance Dive**

**-Purple Flare**

**Items:**

**Hell Magnums- Magic Guns designed to taking Natsu's flames for bullets.**

**Heaven's Wheel Armor- An armor that is highly adept at summing multiple weapons at once.**

**Black Wing Armor- An armor that increases offensive power.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And the Lullby Arc is over.**

**Since I didn't get much requests for the Galuna Arc, the current poll is one just for fun.**

**Question: During the Loki Arc, it spoke of a spirit dying but it never said what would happen the void gate. The Silver Key Gates might go unnoticed but what about the Zodiac? So the question is "What happens to a gate when a celestial spirit dies?"**

**I will post when I can, so please vote and review**

**And here is the extra tidbit of fanfiction.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DELETED SCENE-

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Out appeared a man of the same age as the group. His attire consisted of a red hood jacked, black jean pant with matching leather boots and a straw hat on the top of his head. His two distinctive features were his short and spiky black hair, and a small crescent shaped scar under his left eye. Needless to say, everyone was dumbstruck. "Who the fuck are you!?"

The stranger turned looked around for a moment before answering Natsu. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragne… Wait, Luffy? How the hell did _you_ get _here_?" Natsu went to grab him, only for the man's body to puff out of existence. "Huh?"

"You girls have some super boobies! Are any of you free tonight?" Luffy asked, now standing in front of the sweat-dropping Mira, Lucy, and Erza.

"WRONG CHARACTER DESIGN! AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT JUST NOW, YOU RUBBER BASTERED!?" Natsu shouted at the pirate.

"Rubber? The hell are you talking about?" Luffy asked with is head cocked to the side.

"You ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, right? That makes you a rubber man." Natsu said dryly.

"Gum-Gum? I think you have me mixed up with the Canon. I ate the Nise-Nise fruit." He said.

"Nice-Nice?"

"No, Nise-Nise, or Fake-Fake fruit if you dub it… Hold up! When you said I was a rubber man, does that mean-"

"Yes, yes it is. You also gained 2 power-ups. Gear Second, in it, your body literally becomes smoking hot and gives you insane fast speed. And Gear Third, which causes selected parts of your body to grow to gigantic size." Natsu explained.

"Triple damn it!"

"Anyway, what exactly is your ability?" Natsu, trying to change to subject while at the same time figure out the man's story.

"Alright." Luffy brought up his left hand, in it was a small blue, static like flame. "This is known as St. Elmo's Fire. It is a phenomenon in weather when luminous plasma is created by a coronal discharge from a sharp or pointed object in a strong electric field in the atmosphere. A most note worthy of this occurring to ship masts during a thunderstorm. This serves as an omen of both safe travel and tragic voyage. For those that believe it to a form of good luck, it has been named after the patron saint of sailors, Erasmus of Formiae. With it, I am able to either form illusions that range from mental hypnosis to being perceived in the physical world or coat it on to enhance strength."

"So you can create things out of thin air?" Gray asked from nearby.

"Unfortunately, no. Whenever I use my ability to give shape, it can do no actual harm. I can create an illusion that can invoke the feeling of being struck by an attack, but there will be no real damage done to the person's body."

"Okay, but how does that make you suddenly have this of off-canon interest in women?" Natsu asked.

"That happened from the time me and Ace spent with the Revolutionary Army."

"Revolutionary Army!?" Natsu snapped. "That's it! What's the name of your fic!?"

"'A Voyage Through Deception'. In it, the Devil Fruit I ate is different and during the Gray Terminal incident when Dragon parted the flames, he unwittingly freed me and Ace from our rope bindings and Ace decide to join him when he talked about fighting against the same type world Sabo did. I kind of just followed after him."

"There is no such fic in existence! Now, tell me the real name."

"That is the real name. The story is just the writer's mind."

"Oh yeah? Who's?" The two then turned their heads up to the sky. "Oh!"

"Yeah, he has a couple more in there too that he hasn't written yet. One is a bit of a crossover of two, possibly three franchises" Luffy sighed.

"So~, does your story have a pairing?" Natsu asked, a bit embarrassed.

"From my understanding, it's another splash of harem, but I think it might be Robin." Luffy said.

"Nice, but won't take a chunk of time to develop? My pair didn't show up until after the first few mini- arcs and I have some major work to do to develop the whole couple thing. Your girl doesn't show up until your story's second saga and doesn't become your ally until the end of it." Natsu pointed out.

"That can either go one of two ways. One is the set up you mentioned, in it I have to work my ass off a bit to get her attention in that way. The other is that, seeing as how the Revolutionary Army was looking for her, we form a long distance relationship. The one issue I have with this is that if the conversations get to hot, the den-den mushi turns into escargot."

"The both of you should just die!" Lucy commented.

"Watch it, Rookie." Natsu warned her. "These are the writer's ideas and he controls everything in this world. If you talk badly of his ideas too much, he can make it so you're paired up with Ichiya!"

_*~MEN~*_

"The hell was that?" Luffy asked as he looked up.

"Don't ask. So I guess the reason for you actually having a libido is a result hormone adjustments from Ivankov?" Natsu went on, now staring at the pirate who was on his hands and knees with a morbid cloud over his head.

"… Yes, it's true. It was a result of trying to boost my immune system, but… ugh!" He began to tremble. "That sick okama decided to have me spend my training during puberty on _that_ island. That nightmare-ish place of a country…"

"Wait, you don't mean, the same place Sanji spent the 2 year time skip?" Natsu asked in horror.

"It was hell!"

_*~HEE-HAW!~*_

"So, for those that might be wondering on the pairing choice, how come not Nami?" Natsu asked, again trying to change the subject.

"I would have to say the same reason you're not paired with Lucy." Luffy told him simply.

"…. She has more stories and she would cost too much."

"Yep!"

"What the hell is that suppose to-*hff!*" Lucy put her hands over her mouth as she remembered what would happen if she complained too much. To her surprise, the two were now face first on the ground with steaming lumps on their heads.

"The hell happened to us? And why do I smell money and oranges?" Natsu asked with his face still planted in the ground.

"Let's just talk about something else." Luffy said dryly from in the same position until they pulled their heads out.

'This is bad! If they keep talking like this, I'm going to get myself screwed!' Lucy thought in desperation. "Mira-san, Erza-san!" she called, only to find them in another one of their brawls. "Have you two been doing that this entire time!?"

"I have something to say." Gray boldly stated, seeming to answer Lucy's prayers. "If you're not rubber, doesn't that through of the scenes where you rely on your resiliency and make you vulnerably to more attacks, like lighting from Enel? Not to mention the fact that if you have an interest in women, won't that make you susceptible to her Love-Love beam? It seems like the writer didn't think too far ahead when he made your story."

"Simple, for invulnerability, I can either pull the after image trick or, because of my new found training, use a bit of haki to boost my defenses. As for stuff like lighting and Hancock, I have my ways to get around those but that is for later in my story." Luffy proudly told him.

"You should watch what you say too, Gray." Natsu warned again. "The writer can take away any OC power-ups he was planning to give you, do a shitload of bashing to your character, even give me Juvia."

"Who would want you and Juvia? And aren't paired with Erza in this?" Gray scoffed.

"This does have a bit of harem to it, says so in the summary, and there is a growing fan base for it amongst fics. Also, you're close to crossing the line!" Natsu clarified.

"This sucks!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"This is what happens when you break the fourth wall." Happy chimed in. "By the way, how come you two are getting along so well?"

"We have a lot in common. We're both altered characters that have been given different abilities than our cannon selves along with us being made aware of the opposite sex. Plus, both of our original stories have a hot, ice attribute villainess that gets cut off from the plot." Luffy told the cat before his and Natsu's heads sunk. "Poor Ultear, being turned into a granny before showing if see has the same habit as the other Ice-Make users. At least Hiro sent her off with some style."

"Luckily our writer is working on that. And poor Monet, first female Logia type to appear and die, not even with her human limbs. There were actually people on forums saying they wanted her to join your crew." Natsu lamented.

"Yeah. I forget, is our writer working on that for me?"

"Not likely. Given the current length of you series and how it would take time away from the current story, along with procrastination and stuff like that, elements of your story will most likely be absorbed into this fic. Heck some of the twists in this story are rehashing re other fic ideas of the same franchise. Unless…"

"What?" Straw-hat asked

"You know how there are some running themes within fics?"

"You mean like how there are stories that have you immune to alcohol or have you as "the only one love dragon slayer" and have you using that marking thing?"

"Those poor bastards, I hope that if I get that ability, it will have different properties. Anyway, there are ideas that up for grabs. So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If there is a girl one of us can't hook up within our world, she is up for grabs for the other guy?"

"No!... Well, yes. But that isn't the idea!" They then turn their head back to the sky.

"Oh~, I get it." *Cough, Cough* "If any one reading this who happens to be a fan of One Piece wants to use this as story for a fic, feel free to do so. Just message the guy if you plan to use it so he can inform you of other plot twists that were thought that can be used and let him know when it's posted."


	7. Chapter 7 Misleading Information

**Hey, there. Next chapter. This one basically sets up the events of the Galuna arc, so no much exciting happens. I have tried to make it as fun as possible so please bare with it for now.**

**Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I will try to correct them when I scim through them later.**

**Now then, time for the show…**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7- Misleading Information

Magic Council, Era-

"The Eisenwald gild may have been deafeated, but that is only one small victory amongst a much larger battle." one of the Council members spoke from inside the conference room.

"The number of dark guilds has been growing at an alarming rate." Another added.

"We have to devise a plan to eliminate them all."

"But how would we do that?"

"However it take, we cannot let Zeref's magic fall into the wrong hands again." Org said while holding a glass container enclosing Lullaby in his right hand.

"I don't understand how Eisenwald was able to attain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place." Yajima noted.

"I hate to say it, but the blame for this might extent to the highest levels." Michello lamented.

"Whatever the case, although usually a torn in our side, Fairy Tail has proven themselves to be quite useful." Siegrain spoke up.

"They took down a guild with a hand full of mages, that's quite an achievement." Ultear chuckled with her sleeved hand over her mouth.

This statement ignited a small squabble amongst the other members. "You might not want to accept it, but that is the reality of the situation." Siegrain went on. "In the end, the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared, and none of us had to give up our hard earned position on this council to save face."

"You fool! Are you insinuating that the council is somehow to blame?!" Leiji interjected.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Org shouted in protest. "Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction!"

"Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them?" Seigrain suggested with a slightly sinister tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia: Pumpkin Avenue, Pixie Drop Café-

*Sip*

"Good coffee as always, Owner." Natsu complimented the man from the other side of the bar. The Café was a typical rectangular shaped, two story building that was located between the other establishments with ebony wood walls and stain glass windows. The door was located on the right hand side with a metal sign overhead featuring what appeared to be crystal shaped drop of water under the name of the place. Inside was a moderate sized room of about twelve meters in length and nine meters in width. The floor, ceiling, and support beams were made of ebony wood while the walls were painted in an ivory color and decorated with rows of dark colored, abstract paintings. At the entrance of the door was a jet black bar with seven stools in front and in the back was a coffee kettle and bean grinder along with a few bottled drinks. On the left hand edge of the shop was a raised level lined with three tables. There were a handful of tables scattered around the centre of the room that were occupied by a small group of people and a black piano next to the back wall. "So, any interesting news for me today?"

"Afraid not." the shopkeeper sighed. He was a strong-build man in his early fifties, straggly brown hair that reached his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and a shaggy beard. His attire consisted of a black vest over a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and a purple and read striped tie worn loosely around his neck. "Though I have to say,…" his eyes trailed over past Natsu, still speaking with a tired tone in his voice.

"Here are you orders. One Dream Espresso and one Fable Cappuccino." Virgo bowed as she handed to drinks to one of the tables.

"I envy you getting her golden gate key the other day. Those rare ones sure seem appealing."

"I can't speak for all of them, but she is one lucky catch." Natsu gloated with his eyes closed. "Her move pool isn't that big to begin with, but seeing as who Everlue was able to teach her his magic, that does employ the same for any I want to teach her."

"Those Zodiac spirits really make the silver guy look mediocre." Owner sighed, again sounding tired.

"Don't be so hard on them. Look,…" Natsu pointed to the back of the bar. On the counter was Happy eating fish and two tea pot-bodied dolls with gold lining. Their heads were tea cups with round black eyes and small, sprinkling fountains spraying from the top, one was water while the other was coffee. "These little guys can be surprisingly useful at times."

"True." He sighed. "The cup constellation does come in handy when you're dehydrated."

"Here is the payment from the tables, Owner." Virgo walked up to the bar, placing the money on the counter.

"Oh, thank you. Since my usual waitress had to cancel her shift, I was relieved when you showed you offered. Also, marry me." he said, still sounding tired.

"I decline, and you are welcome." Virgo responded with her stoic expression.

"Tch, so close."

"How?" Natsu asked dryly before setting his navy-blue cup on the counter along with a few Jewels. "Anyway, I need to get moving. Virgo, good job today. I will make sure you get properly rewarded later." Virgo passed through her gate with a hint of joy. "River, I know you like hanging out with Bean, but it's time to say goodbye for now." The water fountain faded away in a ripple of light. "Come on Happy, we need to help Rookie with her rent."

"Aye!" Happy then flew onto Natsu's head.

"Thanks again." Natsu said as he was about to open the door.

"One last thing,…" Owner yawned out to the mage. "You mentioned that Virgo's appearance is based on her master's interests, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just figured that would me she would have a more proportionate figure like Maple-chan."

"Be glad she didn't show up for work to hear you say that!" Natsu hollered on his way out. "It will be a miracle if that guy ever finds some one. "Now then!" Natsu began his way on the empty street. Empty except for…

"Excuse me, you there!" He turned his head to the left to find a troop of Rune Knights being lead by a green skinned frog-man creature. "Might you by chance tell me where to find the Fairy Tail guild? We have urgent business concerning one of their members.

'What? Why is the council here? And who do they want?' Natsu thought before smiling naturally at the creature. "Sorry, but I'm actually moving here today so I'm not too familiar with where places are yet." He placed a hand on his as he looked up in thought. "You said you're looking for a Fairy Tail mage? I think I might have seen to one you're after. You give me a description of the person? Maybe a brief summary off what they did in case I come across them and know how to approach them?"

"Very well, she is allegedly a young woman with long red hair and always wearing some form of armor…" the councilman elaborated.

'_Erza_.'

"As for if you running into her, I would strongly advise against it. She is being charged for the destruction of the entire railway connection to Clover, so it would be best to just find us if you spot her." he warned.

"Wha-*mmff*" Happy yelped out until Natsu muffled his mouth.

"Easy little fella!" he chuckled, then looking back at the frogman. "Sorry, but I don't think I've seen her."

"I see." the creature sighed, turning back to his men. "Let's continue to find their location." They then proceeded to march away. Once they were out of sight, Natsu narrowed his eyes at them.

"Natsu! The Council wants to take Erza away! What do we do?!" Happy shouted from the man's head.

"Happy, I want you to head straight to the guild without being seen by those Council guys and tell Erza." Natsu ordered the cat.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as he flew away. Natsu simply stayed still in deed thought.

'_What's going on? It's one thing for the Council to be pissed off about the damage to the point they would arrest the ones responsible, but why are they singling out one person from the incident? And why Erza?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"Hmm…" Lucy stared intently at the request board.

"Having trouble finding a good job?" Nab asked as he stood next to her near the board.

"Yeah, my rent is going to be due soon and the only missions I've been on so far have either been surprisingly for free or having me dragged into for the heck of it." Lucy sighed.

"That's odd." Lisanna spoke, walking up from behind. "It isn't like Natsu to pass up a chance to get paid."

"Lisanna!" Lucy shot towards to girl and latched onto her shoulders. "Please help me! I don't think I can survive another mission with that fire breathing pervert and you seem like one of the few sane persons here!"

Lisanna gave her an uneasy smile. "Sorry, but I had my own bad experience from a mission some time ago and decided to become the guilds acting waitress. I don't go on mission that much anymore so I don't really know any quick ways to rake in request money."

"Why not just crash over at Natsu's if you're so stretched for cash? He's pretty good to have as a roommate." Cana suggested from the bar after finishing off another barrel of booze.

Lucy sweat-dropped at the idea. "I don't I can put up with his form of 'rent'." she sighed.

"He doesn't charge rent to any girls he let's stay over, though he does have one rule." Cana pointed out.

"Rule?" Lucy asked.

"If you plan to lounge around the house, any chosen clothing you decide to wear there needs to meet his criteria of foreplay attire." she said casually.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD PUT UP WITH THAT TYPE OF DRESS CODE!"

"Chill out, he won't force it on you." Cana waved her hand back and forth. "That only applies if you decide to dress up, if you don't want that then you can just walk naked. The only catch there is that you can't get mad if he gets excited."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Lisan-!" The blond turned her head to talk to the girl only to find her long gone. Her face faulted. 'SHE RAN AWAY!'

"Lu-chan?" she turned around again to see Levy standing behind her. "Lisanna told me about your financial issues, so I negotiated with my team so I can partner up with you until your okay."

Lucy's eyes watered at the jester presented to her. "Levy-chan~!" she cried as she hugged to blue haired mage.

"Lu-chan, you're hurting me." Levy squeaked out.

"WAAHHH!" Everyone at the guild looked at the front door to see Happy soot in shouting. "This is bad! The Council! Hide Erza! Where is Erza!?"

"Happy, calm down." Lisanna tried to soothe the blue cat. He only should signs of calmed down after Lisanna brought him into her arms. "Now what are you trying to tell us?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she and the rest of the guild soon heard who were at the door. "Attention Fairy Tail!" The toad called out. "I have come here on behalf of the Magic Coucil!"

"No way." Ley's jaw dropped, much like the rest of her team.

"Seriously?!" Jet let out.

"Why would the council send someone here?" Droy asked.

"Am I the only one how noticed it's a frog?!" Lucy pointed out.

The frog then proceeded to read aloud from a small scroll. "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, one of your members has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, please stand forth. You are under arrest."

Everyone at the guild gained a solemn look on the face at this news. Lucy, on the other hand, was baffled at this statement. "Wha- What do you mean she's under arrest? Why are you arresting one of us when it was Eisenwalds fault? Why are you only arresting her when there were others involve?"

"Unless you are the accused, there is no reason for me to tell you that." The toad retorted.

Marakov jumped off from the bar counter and walked over to the officer. "I am the guild master. May I ask as to the sudden choice of actions?"

"I am afraid that information is classified." The toad mumbled. "Again, Erza Scarlet, present yourself!"

"I am right here." Everyone looked out into the street in front of the guild hall to find Erza standing before them.

"ERZA!" Happy shouted as he flew over to the knight. "This is bad! You need to hide! Natsu said-!" He was cut off as she grabbed him by the face.

"I know, I overheard everything from outside." Erza said in her usual calm tone. "Thank you for following Natsu's instructions, but for now, go help Rookie with her rent."

"Erza! You're not seriously going to go along with this are you?" Lucy questioned from across the guild.

"If it is the council has decided it, then I will respect their judgment." Erza nodded her head. "I promise I won't be gone for too long. And when I get back…" she shot her head up at the other members. "Cana, have your drinking habit taken care of! Vijeeter, dance outside! Wakaba, stop your smoking! Nab, if you're going to keep standing in front of the request board, help Rookie pick a mission! Mira, go die!"

"Fuck you!" the snow haired beauty shouted back.

"That is all I have to say. Now, let's get this over with." The knight turned towards the toad, scaring him a bit from her previous commands.

"R- right!" he stuttered. The Rune Knights surrounded Erza as they marched out of town.

Lucy looked on before turning towards the others. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Once the council says you're guilty, you're guilty. They don't care what we have to say." Gray told her.

"I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they've never made a big deal about it." Elfman sighed.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Laki commented.

"It's like… there's some other reason for this." Lucy said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Magic Council, Fiore Branch-

Erza was walking down the halls of the building with the toad officer next to her and a pair of **Anti-Magic Cuffs*** on her wrists. They stopped as they noticed Siegrain leaning against one of the nearby pillars.

"It's been quite a while, Erza." He proceeded to walk up to her while the council working bowed down. "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit. I'm sending this projection from Era. In fact, all of the wrinkled faces in that court room are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary for any of us to be here for such a trivial matter."

"Well, it certainly makes me especially special being the only one to show up." Erza said in a sarcastic tone.

No need to be uncivil, I am one of the few to actually speak on Fairy Tail's behalf." He walked past her, not bothering to look her in the face. "But the others are worried that the blame for the railway to Clover will be placed on them, and the only way to avoid that is to place the blame on someone else. You're their scapegoat."

"So they plan to hang the hero to save their own skins, but that doesn't explain why I was the only one to take the blame." She turned around to face the man's backside.

"That was so I can give you a word of warning without letting anything out to your comrades. Actually, it's another matter all together I would wish to discuss with you about." Siegrain turned around, leaned in, and grabbed onto Erza's chin. "Don't let a word out about "you know what". For both of our sakes." he whispered before walking past her once again. "I must join my associates on the other side. I'll see you on the other side." And with that, he vanished.

"You know some really important people." The frog stuttered as he got up from the ground.

"It doesn't seem that simple to me." Erza said under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era, Seigrain's office-

'_I have worked hard to get this far, Erza. Do not stand in my way.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"This is wrong!" Lucy shouted as she got up from her seat. "We should be there to testify!"

"Lucy…" Nab said weakly.

"We're not going to court." Makarov said sternly from the bar.

"Why not, Matser?! We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let them lock her away!" Lucy yelled.

"Even if we left at this very second, there is no way we would make it there in time." he retorted.

"But-!"

"Everyone! *Pant,Pant*" They all turned to the door. Jet was standing there, wheezing with a large metallic-slap mark on the left side of his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" a random member asked.

"Erza hit and knocked me out cold for a few hours." he groaned out.

"What are you talking about? Erza was arrested while you were still here." Another one said.

"I know!" Jet yelled. "I went out a while ago to run some arraigns that I needed to do when I say her through the window of a bakery. I went in to see if it was really her, but when I told her what happened, she shouted "That idiot!" and slammed me upside my face."

"That does sound like her." Mira admitted with a hand under her chin in thought. "Then, who went with the council worker?"

While she was thinking, Lucy looked around and then turned to Happy. "Hey, Happy. Do you know what Natsu has been doing while this has been going on?"

"…"

Everyone at the guild's face faulted as they all realized what had happened. _'That idiot.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magic Council, Fiore Branch; Court Room-

"Erza Scarlet, you stand before the council to answer to charges stemming from the incident with the dark guild, Eisenwald." A shadowed figure said aloud from the top of the stands. Below him were the ten council members. In front was Erza on the witness stand. "There charges include extensive damage to Onibana Station and the destruction to the Ryushika Gorge railway bridge. According to the witness' testimony, the culprit is a female mage in armor and-"

"Wait! You can't go in there"

"Hold it! Didn't you go in already?!"

The man was cut off by the noises coming from the otherside of the court room's door.

"NATSU!"

_'… Fuck!'_

*Crash* The doors to the room shot open to reveal a rage induced… Erza?

"What is the meaning of this?! Why in the world are there two defendants here?!" Org shouted.

The second Erza glared at the first, who was now shaking. "Natsu, what the hell were planning when you decided to come here?"

"Wh-*Cough* What are you talking about?" the Erza on the stand asked, trying her best to compose herself. "I am Erza. The better question would be to ask who the hell you are, impersonating me!"

"Hold it!" the toad from earlier interrupted. "The person on the stand has been recognized as Erza Scarlet. She is even wearing Anti-Magic Cuffs to prevent a switch out using **Transformation Magic**. There is no possible way this person is a fake."

"True, so long as the cuffs are actually looked on the person." Erza pointed out.

The defendant raised her arms to point at her accuser. "How dare you insinuate such a ridicules lie-"*Clack, Clack* All eyes drifted to the open cuffs now at the defendants feet. _'Double Fuck!_' She was then punched in the face by the second Erza and sent crashing into the bottom of the council's stand. In a puff of smoke and a flash of light, the defendant transformed into an unconscious Natsu.

Ultear was the only one to laugh at the scene while the others were enraged, the most being Seigrain. _'An imposter?! But that would mean earlier… The one I was talking to was…'_

"Put them in jail! We will deal with them later!" the shadowed figure ordered.

"I'm sorry for what just transpired," Erza bowed her head in forgiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era, Seigrains office-

*_CRASH_*

Seigrain held his arm out at the table of books that was now destroyed in a burst of gold energy. "Damn it! I was so certain it was Erza I ended up spilling out unwanted details. If I were to make any move to keep him silent would risk exposing my plans too soon. The same goes for using my political standing due to my previous attitude towards their guild." He walked over to his window. "For now, all I can do is keep a watchful eye on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Council Jail, night time-

"Words can't express how angry I am at you." Erza glared at him, sitting on the jail room floor across from Natsu. "The trial was just a formality."

"Not like we knew that before, and it doesn't even make sense." Natsu said back.

"The arrest was just a glorified skeptical. The council was using me as an example to remind everyone that if you break the lay, you will be punished. It helps them maintain order in the magical world." Erza explained to him.

"It still doesn't make that charges against you any less bullshit." he scoffed.

"It most likely means that I would have been found guilty and then sent me home with just a slap on the wrists." she informed him with more built up aggression. "But thanks to you, I'm stuck in a jail cell!"

"Don't blame me. If you stayed at the guild, I would have walked out of here and given you a clean slate. Now we have no idea when we will get out." Natsu told her like she was the one to blame.

Erza sighed as she leaned back against the stone wall. "Still, your heart was in the right place. Just promise me that you will never do something like this again."

"Hell no." he said simply, gaining another glare from the knight. "Just because there was no real danger this time doesn't mean it won't be next time. And there is no way I could stand by while you get through into danger." Erza's cheeked blushed a bit at those words.

"Th-Thank you."

"Besides, if the council is going to play around with for their little games, then we should be able to the same." Natsu went on. "Of course, the same goes for Cana, Lisanna, Laki, Levy, Bisca, Mir- OWW!" he cried in pain when Erza punched him in the face again.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood. *Sigh* For the time being, we're going to be sleeping in here." She looked up to see the goofy smile on Natsu's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing~."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Next day

Lucy's place, night time-

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned as she laid her face flat on her table. She had yet to find any requests that would help her to come up with her rent money fast. Across from her sat Levy and Lisanna, who have been trying their best to help the new member.

"She seems really depress." Lisanna commented as she looked at the blond.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Levy forced a smile.

"Ahhh, what am I suppose to do?" she shot her head up as tears ran down her checks. She proceeded to vigorously scratch her head in frustration until she noticed a sudden intrusion through her window.

"Hey, Lucy. Find any good missions?" Happy chirped from above her head in the air.

"Not now, cat!" she spat.

"Wahhh! Lisanna, Lucy's being mean to me even after I went through the trouble to find a good request!" he cried as he hugged said mage.

"There, there." She patted his head.

"You found a job?" Levy asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Aye. Natsu told to help No-good Lucy, so I found a job that she would like." he said as he began digging through his sack.

"I am going to skin you alive if you keep talking like that." Lucy hissed.

"Here it is." Happy pulled out the request form. On it was a picture of a small island.

"Let me see that." Lucy promptly snatched the paper away. "Lift a curse from an island? Pay is 7,000,000 Jewel?! That much could pay may rent for a long time!"

"I don't remember seeing a request like that on the board?" Lisanna tilted her head in thought.

"Let me see it." Levy took the paper to look it over. Her eyes darted over the information until they glued to the stain in the middle. "What is this? And why is it wet?"

"Ah, sorry. I smudged it up a bit when a realized this would be the first mission I go on without Natsu." Happy told her before his eyes stared to water. "Natsuuuuuuu!"

"Easy, easy." Lisanna tried calming him down.

"Thanks, Happy. But I think I'll pass." Lucy raised her hand in protest. "I have no interest in going to cursed places."

"But I thought that place was nice. There's also the bonus reward that comes with it." Happy said in his defense.

"How so?" she asked.

"Hmm." Levy looked the request over. "The request is on a tropical island." Tropical music played through their heads. "And the bonus reward is Golden Gate Key."

"A Golden Gate Key!?" Lucy snatched the paper again, staring at it for a few seconds before turning to the two girls with pleading eyes. "Please help me with the mission."

'_She really wants the key.'_ They sweat-dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning

Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Mira was walking down from the second floor to talk to Makarov. "Hey, Master. Did Mystogan take one of the S-class requests? There's one missing."

Makarov spat out his drink when he heard that. The other members were baffled.

"An S-class request is missing?" Wakaba asked.

"Only mages with an S rank are permitted to go up to the second floor, so who would have gone up?" Macao.

"Natsu and Erza aren't here, Mastered seems surprised, and Mira is the one asking, so it must have been Lauxus." Laki reasoned.

"Not quite." Lauxus scoffed from his seat on the second floor. "Yesterday, I say take one of the jobs."

"Happy?" Mira asked, signaling the others speak their ideas.

"Why would Happy take it if Natsu is still gone?" Alzack inquired.

"He must have grabbed it for Lucy." Bisca assumed.

"Lucy?!" Team Shadow Gear and Elfman shrieked.

"Levy said she was going to help Lucy with her rent!" Jet.

"Lisanna too!" Elfman.

"This is bad!" Droy.

"Those three broke a major rule." Lauxus said with a dark grin on his face. "Hey, Gramps! A stunt like that will kick them out of the guild, right? Though I doubt those three will come back alive from an S-class mission.

"If you knew, why didn't you stop them?!" Mira shouted from the ground floor.

"Give me a break, all I saw was a blue cat fly away with the request. How was I supposed to know it was Happy? And would have guessed your little sister would be one off the ones involved? Considering that fiasco you three had two years ago." He then noticed the death glare Mira was sending him. "Oh, does the little demon want to start something?"

"That's enough!" Makarov shouted. "Mira, which job is missing?"

"The Galuna Island request." she told him.

"What?!" Makarov yelled in shock, followed by the responses from the rest of the guild.

"Are they crazy?!"

"They're crazier than we thought!"

"Mira, go and fetch them at once!" Master ordered.

"Right! Elfman, you come to-!" She looked to find her brother but he was nowhere to be seen. "Elfman?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia-

"LISANNA!" Elfman shouted as he ran through the streets of the town like a mad man. He was knocking over people, stands, walls of buildings, and anything else that got in his way.

"Ouch! You trampled my leg!"

"Who knocked me in the river?!"

"My cabbages!"

"Kya, pervert!"

"MAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Mira sighed with her hand over her face. "That moron. Does he even know where they went?"

"I'm going too." Gray walked up to her from his seat. "If they're going to an island, they'll be traveling on water." He built up his magic in his left hand. "Besides, I think I have a good idea about who's to blame for all of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Hargeon-

"Ah, this brings back memories." Lucy reminisced as she lead Levy and Lisanna through the town. "It seems like only yesterday I met Happy and that perv here."

"You sound like an old lady, Lucy." Happy laughed on the top of Lisanna's head.

"Shut up, cat!" she shouted before calming down. "Anyway, let's find a boat that will take us to Galuna."

"Aye!" the three cheered.

…

20 minutes later-

"Galuna Island? Get outta here! I'm not going anywhere near that place!"

"No way, I don't even want to hear that name."

"That island is taboo amongst the sailors in this town."

"There's a curse. It's just too fishy."

"I don't know what you guys think to find there, but no sailor wants to go there. Even pirates avoid that place." a bearded man wearing a brown coat and bandana said from his small boat.

"Are you serious?" the three asked.

"I found you~." Gray popped out behind then, scaring them senseless.

"Gray! Why the hell are you here!?" Lucy shouted.

"LISANNA!" said girl turned to her brother running towards her. He was covered in dirt, cracked eggs, some rags, and a live chicken on his head when he grabbed her in a bone crunching hug.

"Elf-niichan? You're choking me." she wheezed out.

"What's going on?" Levy asked.

"It seems you three really didn't know." Mira said as she walked up to them. "That request you were planning to take was S-class."

"S-class?!" Levy and Lisanna gasped.

"So what? I've gone on plenty of S-class mission before." Happy spoke up.

"That's because you were with Natsu!" Levy yelled at the cat.

"No wonder I didn't notice the request before, it was from the second floor." Lisanna lamented.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy inquired.

"There are missions that only S-class members are allowed to take and they are kept on the second floor of the guild." Levy explained.

"If someone breaks this rule, they face expulsion." Lisanna added.

"Expulsion?!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"Gray, please help me!" Happy cried as he flew onto his shoulder. "I told them it was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along!"

"You are such a liar!" the blond yelled in anger.

"We'll come back, so please don't let the master kick us out of the guild!" Levy pleaded with the words 'PLEASE' written above her head in what appeared to be in tears.

"Magic?" the boatman noticed Levy's spell. "Are you people mages? Have you come to lift the curse from the island?"

"Well,…" Lisanna forced a smile.

"Get in!" He pointed to his boat. "If you are really here for the request, please, save the citizens there."

The group looked at one another to see what they should do.

"What should we do?" Levy asked.

"We can't just abandom them." Lisanna.

"A real man helps those in need." Elfman commented.

"Didn't you come here to stop use?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"That's right, gramps said he want you three back at the guild." Gray noted.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"Mira-nee, if you lead the group, it won't be breaking the rules right?" Lisanna asked her sister. "Please, we have to help them." Her eyes we pleading like a cute puppy's.

Mira cringed a little at this. She could never say no to that face. *Sigh* "Fine, we'll go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Info-**

**Name: Makarov Dreyar Age: 88**

**Magic: Titan and many others**

**Likes: Fairy Tail Dislikes: Council Committee**

**Info: The master of the most problematic people among all the mage guilds. He is said to be an influential person whose magical power is immeasurable. He's proficient with his Titan magic, which makes his body gigantic. He can also use other sorts of magic like fire, ice, and wind. By the way, his weakness is being a bit of a pervert.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Magic:**

**-Transformation**

**Items:**

**Anti-Magic Cuffs- Restraints made to cancel out a mages magic when worn to prevent any escape using magic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the end of Ch 7, hope it wasn't too bad. The next one should be better.**

**And yes, the OC has appeared. XD**

**I will update when I can so please, view and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Full Moon Disaster

**Hey there! Good news, I have a beta-reader now! Also the old poll is over and a new one, related to the fic, is up. See the A/N at the end for info.**

**Now then, time for the show…**

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8- Full Moon Disaster

Ocean outside of Hargeon, nighttime-

"I want to go home now." Lucy cringed as she sat in the back of the small boat with Plue in her grip. On her sides were Levy and Lisanna who was holding onto Happy. Mira and Gray were seated near the front, behind the sailor, while Elfman was in the middle to prevent the boat from tipping over.

"Quit complaining. It's still better than what would have happened if we missed stopping you and you came back only to get kicked out." Gray huffed before turning to the front. "Anyway, how come you suddenly changed your mind on taking us to the island, old man?"

"My name is Bobo, and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island." he informed the group. His voice then turned desolate. "I should warn you, tragedy befall anyone who steps foot on the island. There is no avoiding it if you cannot lift the curse." He then moved his mantel to reveal his disfigured, demonic left arm, shocking all the members in the group.

"What happened to your arm?" Gray asked.

"Is that… the curse?" the original trio hesitantly asked.

"**Take-Over**?"Elfman tried to guess.

"I don't think so." Mira regretted telling him.

"We're almost there." Bobo said as his eyes drifted to a nearby island like the others.

"Hm?" Lucy titled her head. "Hey, it that a light on the top?" She went to face the sailor, only to find him nowhere to be seen. "What the?! Where did he go?"

"Did he fall off?" Gray wondered.

"I didn't hear a splash." Mira said.

"I can't see anything over Elfman!" Levy cried.

"What's that noise?" Lisanna hesitantly asked as she heard a building, crashing sound.

Elfman turned his head to the back and saw the source of the noise. "We have a man sized problem!"

Everyone turned around and saw an enormous wave right behind them, ready to engulf the boat. "TSUNAMI!" they cried out before the boat was consumed in water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galuna Island, Daytime-

The team washed up on the shore of the island with no noticeable injuries. They slowly began to wake up from their scattered spots.

"Ugh, where are we?" Lucy asked, still groggy from just waking up.

"Looks like we've landed on the island." Mira commented.

"We were lucky we ended up here instead of the bottom of the ocean." Levy lamented dryly.

"We really were lucky." Lisanna sighed.

"I can't help but wonder about that guy who brought us here, vanishing away like that." Lucy commented.

"Who cares about that? It's time for some manly exploring!" Elfman cheered.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Did you two forget why we came here?" Lucy dead-panned.

"Anyway, there is apparently only one village on this island. The village chief was the one who put up the request so we should make our way to see him." Mira instructed the group.

"Let's get this over with." Gray sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Village Gate, Nighttime-

The group arrived at the outskirts of the village, their way blocked off by a large wooden doorway covered in signs reading 'Keep Out'. "Well, we found the village. Now what?" Gray wondered.

"Look at that manly gate. When they say keep out, they mean it." Elfman noted.

"EXCUSE ME! IS ANYONE HERE?! WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU!" Lisanna shouted over the large structure. It had no reaction for a few moments until two figure appeared at the top of the gate.

"Who goes there?!" one spoke.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail, here to answer your request!" Levy told them.

"Why weren't we informed you accepted the job?!" the other one asked.

"Um,well…" Lucy trailed off.

"There must have been a mix up!" Gray shout up to them.

"Show us your emblems!" the first one shouted. The group complied and showed them their guild marks. "They look real." he said to the other man.

"Hmm." the second man thought for a second. "You, women!Strip!"

"What?!" the girls shrieked. Gray already got started by taking off Luc's skirt.

"Knock that off!" she yelled as she bopped him on the head.

"My sisters are among these girls!" Elfman shook his fist at the man.

The first man looked dryly at the other. "S-Sorry." The gate then rose for them to enter the village. It consisted of various straw huts and wooden watch towers on top of bare ground with a small amount of grass. The gate closed down as the team entered.

"Hold on a moment!" Before the gate fully closed, both the mages and gate keepers turned to see a man standing on the other side of the gate. He was around same age as the others with slicked back brown hair with a few loose strands in the front and gold colored eyes. He wore a pinstriped maroon shirt with black pants and shoes. On his left hand were three rings. On his index finger was a ring featuring an eight pointed star, middle had a small fire against a black background, and on his ring finger was an iron lock with a keyhole on the center and a chain running along the band.

"Stop right there!" the two guardsmen told the man from above. "Who are you and what is your business here?!"

The man looked up with an arrogant smile. "Pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself." He then extended his arms in a pose. "My name is SabeUtope, and I have come to liberate this island of its fiendish curse."

"Who?" one of the guards asked.

"SabeUtope!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"You've heard of this guy, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"You mean you haven't?!" Lucy snapped at him before going into a dreamy state. "He's a mage that travels across the country and has become famous for his hero acts he has performed with his magic! His skills are so great, he has been called The Shining Sky!"

"It seems my reputation as spread quite a bit." he chuckled with hand over his face.

"Show us your guild mark so we can verify your identity!" the second guard ordered.

Sabe shook his head and smiled. "Hmph, hmph. Sorry, but I don't belong to any guild. I travel at my own leisure and help those that fate has decided on."

"Hmm?" The two guards looked at each other in question.

"Let him in, he can be a real help!" Lucy begged.

"Hang on, real men don't go asking help from strangers." Elfman proudly declared with a fist on his chest.

"I'm a girl! Besides, this is an S-class mission. We can use all the help we can get." She pleaded to the others.

"I don't know about this." Gray commented.

"Lu-chan does have a point." Levy chimedin.

"Mira-nee, you're the team lead on this so it's your decision." Lisanna turned to her sister.

"Fine, he can stay." she sighed before glaring. "But he better not hog all of the action, I still need to vent off my frustration over that red haired bitch getting Natsu arrested." Everyone just nodded their head with forced smiles.

'_That's not how it happened.'_

"Greetings, I see from your marks that you came from Fairy Tail." Sabe said as he approached them. "Fear not, I shall lend you my assistance in this matter!" The others, asides from Lucy, sweat-dropped at the bold statement. "Hello? His eyes fell on Mira. He then preceded the walk up to her in elegant manner. "Why, if it isn't Mirajane Strauss from Sorcerer Weekly. To think we would finally meat under these circumstances. I look forward to us working together."

"Just don't get carried away." Mira dead-panned in distaste.

The newly formed team then made their way deeper into the village and stopped when they were greeted by a mob of hooded figure. In the center of the group was one who was significantly shorter than the rest and holding a wooden staff with a crescent shaped stone on the top. "Thank you for comig here, mages. I'm sorry for if this seems sudden, but please look at this. Everyone, take off your robes." On his command, he and the villagers removed there robes to reveal their human bodies along with either a demonic arm, leg, horn, or wing. This sight shocked the team.

"I knew it." Gray said under his breath.

"Giih!" Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna cringed.

"What in the?!"Sabe shouted.

"This is really serious." Mira said.

"Th- those are some manly sideburns you have there, chief." Elfman stuttered, not sure what to say in this situation.

"Actually, I meant to show you this." The bald chief lifted his disfigured arm. "Everyone on the island has had a part of their body disfigured from this curse, even the animals."

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you sure this is the result of a curse? It could be some infectious disease." Gray inquired.

"We have asked several doctor, but they all agree that no such disease exists!" the chief explained. "You see, our symptoms appeared years back when the moon was placed under an evil spell."

"What do mean 'evil spell'?" Mira asked the man.

"Since ancient times, our island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow almost as beautiful as the moon itself." the chief went on. "However, the color of the moon began to change a few years ago and a purple glow covered the island."

"A purple glow?" Levy muttered to herself.

"I've never seen the moon turn purple before."Elfman commented.

"Neither have I." Lisanna agreed.

"Purple moon? Sounds like a name for song." Sabe mumbled.

"People from the main land all say that." the chief told them. "But in reality, the moon does turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies began to change."

"Look, the moon is coming out!" Happy pointed to the parting clouds in the sky. The clouds drifted out to reveal the moon bathed in purple light.

"It's true… the moon is purple." Lucy placed her hand over her mouth in horror.

"The moon looks real creepy." Gray cringed.

"This is the curse of thee moon's magic." the chief told them. The villagers then convulsed in agonizing pain. Their suffering only end when their bodies transformed into complete monster states. The sight caused the mages to drop their jaws in panic. "Sorry if e scared you. Whenever the moon comes out, our bodies change into these ugly demons. If this is not the result of a curse, what else could it be?" The villagers began to sob, tears running down their faces. Once it becomes morning, everyone turns back to their original forms, but recently there are those who don't change back and have lost their souls. Those that have, we have been forced to kill."

"But couldn't you try to bring them back to normal!?" Elfman shouted in disbelief.

"If we let them live, others are put in danger of getting killed by the demons and all our attempts to restrain them have failed." The chief held up a photo graph, one of the sailor who brought them to the island. "It is because of that… that I was forced to take the life of my own son. My son, whose soul became corrupted." Tears ran down his face.

"That guy!" Lucy gasped. "But yesterday, we…"

"Shh!" Gray shushed her as he put a finger to her mouth. "Guess we know why he vanished. I'm sure… he can't rest in peace with this going on."

'_A ghost!?'_

"I know you are famous mages. Please… save our island." the chief sobbed with his head down. "If this continues… everyone… will lose their souls… and turn into demons."

"We won't let that happen!" Mira told the man.

"There is only one way to get rid of the curse…" he went on. "Please… destroy the moon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Happy looked out from the window of the small hut the group was going to be sleeping in for the night. "The more I look at the moon, the creepier it gets."

"Happy, hurry up and close the window! Didn't you hear what the chief said?!" Lucy yelled at the cat as she unpacked her luggage.

"What about it?" he asked.

"If you get to much moon light, you'll turn into a monster and I have no interest in losing my looks." she sighed.

"But this is really troublesome." Levy spoke up.

"There's no way we can destroy the moon." Gray scoffed.

"Yep."Lisanna nodded her head.

"How much strength do you think it would take to do something like that?" Elfman wondered with a fist against his chest.

"YOU'RE TAKING IT FOR REAL?!" the previous member shouted.

"What they're asking for is impossible. No mage in the world can destroy the moon." Mira told him sternly.

"But how else are we supposed to lift the curse? We accepted the mission and put Fairy Tail's name on the line." Elfman countered.

"How would we even get there?" Gray asked.

"Super manly fighting spirit?" he suggested.

"Just who the hell do you think we are?!" Lucy yelled.

"The moon only seems to turn purple here, so there must be something else causing the curse." Lisanna deduced.

"If we do some investigating, we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Levy said before Gray's shirt was flung onto her face.

"You girls can do what you want, but after the day I've had I need some shuteye." Gray yawned, now in his underwear.

"Please let that be as far as is goes." Levy sweat-dropped.

"Alright! As soon as we wake up in the morning, we go searching!" Elfman declared before dropping onto his makeshift bed.

"Fine by me." Gray mimicked the motion.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sleepy too. Goodnight." Lucy rubbed her eyes as she and the rest of the girls went to sleep. The hut was silent, except for the monstrous snoring coming from Elfman and Gray.

"LIKE HELL WE CAN SLEEP LIKE THIS!" the girls sprang up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the village, Daybreak-

"It's so unmanly early." Elfman yawned as he dragged his feet.

"Can't we sleep in for a little bit longer?" Gray yawned in the same condition.

"You two kept us up last night, so stop complaining." Mira scolded them.

"We should have asked for a separate hut like Sabe did." Lisanna sighed.

"We really need to find a way to break the curse that doesn't involve destroying the moon." Levy spoke up.

"Aye, if the moon gets destroyed, some of my favorite types of fish will go extinct!" Happy panicked from the air above.

""Will you guys keep it down? We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention." the lady demands impatiently." Horologium narrated with Lucy inside him at the back of the group.

"If you're a man you should walk on your own two legs." Elfman bellowed.

"Are you sure you're using your spirit properly?" Gray asked.

""Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared." she says nervously."

""True, considering the fact we have no exact information on the curse other than it have something to do with moonlight, which is refracted sunlight, it is only logical to protect one's self from any contaminants, at any time." he states matter of factly." Another Horologium, carrying Sabe at the front of the group, narrated.

"Is that your reason for using your spirit like that?" Gray sweat-dropped.

""It's nice to know that there are people that understand my thinking." she says with glee." Lucy's Horologium.

""Think nothing of it, fair maiden." he says with pride." Sabe's.

*Thump, Thump*

"Hmm?" The mages looked around, looking at the back to see a giant, blue furred rat in a maids outfit looming over them above the trees. ""Mouse!" they all shout."

""What are you waiting for? Take it out." she yells franticly."

Gray brought his hands together, cold air enveloping them. "**Ice-Make: Shield**!" He slammed his hands onto the ground, producing a flower patterned shield of ice. The mouse spat out a gust of gas from its mouth at the shield, soon dispersing it throughout the area. "Gahh!" Gray and the others wheezed.

""What's wrong? And when did you get in here, cat?" *Cough, Cough* I can't breathe" Horologium wheezed before puffing out of existence, exposing the two to the noxious gas.

"Run!"Gray shouted. They all ran franticly away from the beast as it pursued them. The stench of its breath was too much for any of them to withstand long enough to counterattack. They continued to run until they were blinded by a bright flash of light."What now?!"

"Fear not, Fairy Tail!" They looked with blurred eyes up to see Sabe standing on the top of one of the trees. "I, the great Shining Sky, shall handle this foe!"

"What have you been doing?!" Gray yelled at the man.

"Men don't turn tail and leave their comrades!" Elfman joined in.

"I wouldn't call 'that' turning tail." Sabe pointed with his left hand to the mouse behind them, still dazed from the flash of light and was now constricted by transparent chains wrapped around its body. "What you are witnessing is a perfect system I created for handling strong, single targets. First, use **Flash*** to stun to opponent. Then, use **Cage*** to immobilize said target. Lastly,…" This fire patterned ring on his hand began to glow and a mage seal materialized around the beast maid. "use **Blaze*** to deliver a swift finisher." He snapped his fingers and the seal erupted into a sphere of raging flames that consumed the mouse. The fire soon died down, revealing the beast covered in burns and passed out as if fell to the ground. "As you can see, the fame I have acquired is well deserved. You mages from Fairy Tail should-" *Crack* The top of the tree snapped, sending Sabe crashing down to the ground with a loud thump.

"That was a letdown." Mira sighed.

"Um." Levy raised her hand. "Did he make sure that the gas was non-flammable before deciding to use fire?"

"That something you really learn to look out for went you're friend with Natsu." Lisanna mumbled under her breath.

"Look! There's a building over there!" Lucy pointed to an old stone structure in the distance. "Maybe we can find something in there that can help us."

"Excellent idea, let's go!" Sabe said with a large bump on his head and proceeded to walk onward like nothing had happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Moon Temple-

"Wow, his place is huge!" Lucy said as she and the others walked through the cracked, moss covered temple.

"This place is falling apart." Elfman commented.

"Wonder how old this place is." Gray.

"What are those?" Lisanna pointed to the moon shaped marking above the walls.

"Emblems from the past. Now that I think about it, this place was once called Moon Island." Levy informed the group.

"Moon island, moon curse, moon markings, you really have to wonder what it all means." Sabe muttered.

"This place is seriously wrecked up. This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Elfman wondered as he stomped on the floor.

"Then why are you stomping on it?!" Lucy yelled at the man until the floor crumbled beneath them, sending them screaming down a black abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cave under of the temple-

From the stone debris, the group slowly pulled their heads up.

"Uhg, is everyone okay?" Gray asked while rubbing his sore head.

"Lisanna!Nee-san!"Elfman sprang up.

"We're fine." Mira told him, holding a spiraled eyed Lisanna by her shoulders.

"You people truly are destruction incarnate!" Sabe shouted as he shot up from the ground. He continued to pant heavily before turning around to a nearby passage way. "Let's split up. I will go alone."

"No! Wait! Come back!" Lucy reached out to the man who ignored her as he walked through the narrow pathway.

"Let him go. It's not like we're going to be worse off with him gone." Gray groaned.

"Real men handle thing themselves!" Elfman declared.

"I'm a girl! And how are we in better condition with psychopaths like the two of you with us?!" Lucy yelled at the two men.

*KYAAAAAAAAAA!*

The group turned their heads to the corridor Sabe just went through. "What was that?" Mira asked.

"It sounded like a little girl screaming in fear." Gray described before they went to see what caused the sound. They soon reached a small cliff on the edge of a large opening in the caverns, Sabe was flat on his ass, eyes bulging."You?"

"Men should only scream for battle!" Elfman chanted.

Lisanna crouched down and extended a hand to the man. "Are you okay? That was a nasty scream." Sabe just shook, not making eye contact with the girl, struggling to lift his right hand to point in front of him. "Hmm? What are you- Giih!"Her eyes, along with the eyes of the others, widened in fear as they stared at what was in the center of the cave. Inside of a giant glacier was a colossal, reptile demon looking down on them.

"Deliora…" Gray gasped. The group slowly turned their attention to him and away from the imprisoned monster. "No… it can't… why… WHY IS DELIORA HERE?!"

"Deli… ora?"Lisanna mumbled.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW… HOW…?!" Gray shrieked.

"Calm down!" Levy tried easing the ice mage.

"Do you know what this thing is?" Mira inquired hesitantly.

Gray took a few deep breaths before answering. "Deliora,… the demon of destruction. But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense?!"

*… Step, Step, Step, Step*

Lucy turned her head at the approaching sound coming from whence they came. "Someone's coming."

"Let's hide!" Happy said as he did his best to push Elfman away.

"Men don't hide!"

"Now is not the time!" Mira hushed her brother before dragging him by this ear to behind the large rock with the others. From the entrance walked out two men. One was a slim man with extremely bushy black eyebrows and spike blue hair. His outfit consisted of a long green coat, black pants, and with shoes. The other was a lean built, literally dog face man with dog ears. He had had orange hair, a spike dog collar, jean pants with a dog skull and crossbones patch on the right thigh and belt, black shoes, and hiragana letters on his biceps.

"Why do we have to be up during the daytime? I'm sleepy." the bushy haired man yawned.

"Ooooon." the dog faced one nodded.

"So Toby, did get exposed to the **Moon Drop**? You have those pointed ears." the bushy browed one asked.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IT'S A FASHION STATEMENT!" he shouted back.

"I was just teasing you."

"Oooon."

'_**Moon Drip**__? I think I've heard that name somewhere before.'_ Levy thought from behind the rocks.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san, I have sad news." A new person appeared from the entrance. She was a young woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her hair tied was in pigtails, a choker tied in a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals, and what appeared to have two long and thin wings at the back of her dress.

"What's wrong, Sherry?" he asked as Toby waved to her.

"It's Angelica. She has been attacked and I'm sad." she said with solemn.

"YOU'RE MOPING AROUND BECAUSE SOMEONE BEAT UP YOUR STUPID PET RAT?!" Toby barked.

"Angelica is not a rat. She is a hunter that gallops through the darkness. In other words, love." Sherry drifted off.

"I have no idea who these guys are, but they are complete weirdoes. Especially the girl with the pet rat." Lucy whispered from her hiding spot.

"From their appearances, they don't seem to be natives of the island." Lisanna whispered.

"Aye, and they don't seem to be affected by curse. Well, the ear guy might be."

"Intruders, eh."Yuka mumble, unknowingly signaling the Fairy Tail mages to crouch back behind the rocks.

"It's almost time to collect more moonlight, but this is so sad." Sherry mourned as she face her associates. "This news would displease Reitei-sama. We should get rid of them before he finds out."

"Agreed." Yuka nodded, along with Toby.

"Kufufuf~ Why don't we just let them continue what they're doing~? That way seem like much more fun~."

The three snapped their head back to see the owner of the childlike, spoken voice step forth from the passage way with fearful expresses. Out came a figure of average height covered in a large white cloak that concealed his limbs and shadowed his face. The only other noticeable tings he wore were black gloves and shoes.

"P-… Pawn?! Why are you here?" Yuka gasped out.

"That doesn't matter~. Rather, why don't just let things play out with these intruders~? It seems like it would be a lot of fun~." he chuckled, lazily flailed his arms about.

"If they have seen Deliora, it could ruin own plan. They must fall into the eternal sluber before that can happen, the slumber known as love." Sherry protested.

"YOU MEAN 'DEATH'!" Toby shouted.

"Relax~." The cloaked figure then emitted a large, cold aura. "Let's just wait this out and see what happens~." The three were left paralyzed by the dark presence being directed to them.

'_What it this?'_ Lisanna thought, breaking out into a cold sweat. _'This presence… it's almost like Mira-nee's __**Satan Soul**__!'_

"Well~, we better get back to work~." Pawn turned away and headed back to the passageway. The three stayed still for a moment longer before following along, the others crawled out from behind the rock when the coast was clear.

"We should have fought them and make them tell us what's going on." Elfman groaned.

"Now is not the time for that. We still need more information on these people before acting. We don't even know who this Reitei person they mentioned is or his abilities." Mira lectured her brother.

"Deliora… I still don't understand what anyone would want with it." Gray looked upon the confined demon. "How the hell were they even able to find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago, this immortal demon ravished Ishvan, countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me magic, Ur, gave up everything to seal it away." A cold frost covered his clenched fist. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on the island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Reitei guy, we have to figure out who he is! If they tarnish my master's legacy, they will regret the day they were born!"

They other were taken back at this sight, remaining silent a time seemed to stand still. "You… you don't think this thing is responsible for the curse, do you?" Lisanna stuttered.

"It wouldn't surprise me. It may be enclosed in ice, but that thing is still alive." Gray grumbled.

"IT'S ALIVE?! THEN LET'S KILL IT NOW BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!" Sabe hysterically shouted.

"You're awake?" Mira sweat-dropped.

"That sounds like it would fix things up!" Elfman cheered.

"Aye, some fire cold get us through to the thing!" Happy produced a ball of fire above his head. "**Wisp Ca**-" His spell was interrupted as Gray punched to cat out of his tiny boots and knocked against the wall.

"Happy!" Lisanna gasped.

"Gray, what are you doing?!" Mira shouted in rage at the ice mage.

"I don't him or his flames anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora is set free, nothing would be able to stop it!" Gray snapped.

"And you think a body if ice that large cold be melted away by Happy's level of magic?!" Mira countered.

Gray sunk his head down and remained silent before answering. "… No."

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked sincerely, placing a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"I way the one he hit! Worry about me!" Happy wailed, noW being cradled in Lisanna's arms.

"My master, Ur, used a spell call Iced Shell on this demon. It was forged using ice that can't be melted. Not even the most powerful of fire based spells can melt it. If they knew they couldn't melt it, why did they bring it here?" Gray wondered.

"Well, maybe they didn't know. Maybe they brought it here to try and melt it." Levy suggested.

"Why would they do that?!" Gray yelled at the girl.

"Umm... I don't know…" Levy brought up her hand, teary eyed.

"If we want to know, we should go find those guys and interrogate them." Elfman pointed his thumb to the passageway.

"That does sound like the best way do to do things." Mira agreed.

"No." The group turned to Gray again. "We're going to stay her and wait. We'll wait for the moon to come out."

"THE MOON?! IT'S RIGHT AFTER SUNRISE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WOULD HAVE TO WAIT?!" Sabe protested.

"MEN SHOULD JUST GET THINGS DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Elfman agreed.

"Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"I have a feeling the moon and Deliora are somehow connected, and I heard those guys talk about gathering moonlight.

"You're right, guess we'll just have to wait." Mira sighed.

"MEN ARE MEN OF ACTION!"

"**Dream Knock**."

"ZZZ… ZZZ…" Elfman snored on the floor.

"That shut him up." Lucy noted.

"I wonder if this is why Mira learned **Sleep Magic**?" Levy mumbled.

"I think I'll stay awake." Sabe said dryly. The group then spread out, relaxing as the time passed by. Gray sat on a large stone close to the edge, his head down in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback-_

_In the snow covered mountains, a small and women stand in an open field. The woman was of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure with dark purple hair at head length and black colored eyes. She wore a tan jacket with a black collar, boots, jeans, and a red tank top._

"_Can you keep up, Gray? I told you, training with me can be tough." She smiled at the boy._

_*Pant, pant* "Yeah,… but I'll do whatever it takes."_

_Flashback over-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh… I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring." Lucy whined from her stone seat.

"Aye."

"I know!" She clasped he hands and pulled out a silver key. "Open. Gate of the Harp, Lyra!" out appeared a young girl with waist length hair curled at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She had leather shoes as well, small white wings, and a large harp on her back.

"Kya! I haven't seen you in forever, Lucy." Lyra cheered, waving her hand in front of herself rapidly.

"Hey." Lucy greeted the girl.

"Say how come you never call me anymore? It's not fair. I would love to help you out, but you ignore me, Meany." She pouted with a happy tone.

"Meany? You're the one who told me you were only available three days a month." Lucy replied dryly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Great, another weirdo." Happy sighed.

"So what would like to hear me sing? Any requests?" Lyra asked with glee.

"Just do whatever you want." Lucy waved it off.

"Do you know any songs about fish?" Happy drooled.

"Might you know any of the many songs that tell stories of my greatness?" Sabe paced a hand under his chin with an arrogant smile.

'This guy really loves attention...' Mira sweat-dropped.

"Okay! I think i have a song you all will love!" Lyra cheered, giving a thumbs up.

"Lyra has the most beautiful singing voice." Lucy complimented her spirit.

"Mira and Lisanna are singers too, and they sing me songs about fish." Happy commented.

Lyra then started to play her harp, every note resonating to the listeners' hearts. The gentle melody soothed the mages' spirits. Everyone, except… "Gray?" Lucy noticed the ice mage fidgeting from his spot.

"Huh, what is it." he spoke up.

"You look upset." Levy noticed.

"I'm fine."

"That's right, Lyra's songs correspond to the way people feel." The celestial mage remembered.

"Did her song make you cry?" Lisanna worried.

"I wasn't crying."

"Maybe you should play something more upbeat." the blonde suggested to her spirit.

"Then you should have said so earlier." She pouted.

"I think we should just stop with the music. It would be bad if someone heard use down here." Gray ended the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later-

*Tremor, Tremor*

"Mmmh?" The mages started to wake up from their sleep, noticing the sudden shaking. "What's that noise?" Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"Is it night?" Mira groggily got up.

"Man time!" Elfman shot awake.

Their eyes widened when they saw a veil of purple light cascade down onto the sealed demon through the cave's ceiling.

"Light is shining down through soled ground?!" Levy gasped.

"Purple light… the moon light is shining down here?" Gray tried to reason.

"What's going on?!" Happy and Sabe's jaws dropped.

"It's shining on Deliora!" Mira brought to everyone's attention.

"I don't think that's by accident." Lisanna dreaded.

"Let's go! We have to know where the light's coming from!" Gray shouted as he ran out of the cave. The others came following after. As they reached the ground level of the temple, they saw a pillar of light coming from the ceiling, down to the floor. "It's still higher up! We need to hurry!" they continued upward, climbing up a flight of stairs they had managed to find, and so reached the outside. They had arrived on the outskirts of a crumbling down alter, in the center we a hoard of hooded figures chanting. Above them, the moon light gathered down in a condensed stream.

"Those hooded freaks are chanting some kind of spell to gather moonlight." Elfman whispered from behind a demolished wall at a safe distance from the cultists, along with the others.

"They're shining it down on Deliora, but what for?" Lucy wondered.

"One of the most powerful **De-spelling Magic**,** Moon Drip**." Levy spoke up. Every turned to face her in response.

"Levy-chan, you know this?"

"I only now remembered reading about it. They must be planning to use this spell to melt the ice and revive Deliora."

Gray's eyes shot open. "They can't! **Iced Shell** can't be melted."

"Normally, yes. But **Moon Drip** is designed to lift any form of magic. Focused moon energy can be used to de-spell any form of magic bound afflictions."

"Those idiots! They've never seen the wrath of Deliora!" Gray clenched his fist in rage.

"There's one major side effect. Containing such a large quantity of the moon's energy in one spot can contaminate people's bodies. That's probably what the curse on the villagers really is." Levy summed up.

"I'll make them pay." Elfman got up.

"Hold it." Mira elbowed him in the face. "Someone's coming." The group looked on from their hiding spot, seeing a new figure walking towards the figure. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape was wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. Walking behind him were the four from earlier.

"What a waist, I lost so much of my valuable sleep for nothing." Yuka groaned. "We searched all day for the intruders but found nothing."

"MAYBE THERE WASN'T ANY!" Toby shouted.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, Retei-sama." Sherry spoke up. "We thought there were intruders here earlier today, but were unable to find them. We cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders, huh."

Gray's eyes widened as he heard the man's voice.

"Is that their leader?" Lisanna whispered amongst the groups.

"He's trying to look all high and mighty, wearing that stupid little mask." Lucy scoffed.

"I think it looks kind of cool." Happy added.

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" Reitei asked.

"Not yet." Sherry shook her head. "It should be later tonight or tomorrow."

"WHICH ONE IS IT?!" Toby.

"The time has almost come. If you find those intruders, kill them. I don't want anyone standing in my way." Reitei ordered.

"It must have been the villagers. They're the only other people on this island." Sherry informed him.

"Then destroy the village." He waved his arm, beckoning them to go. "It's a same there needs to be bloodshed."

"What?!" Levy gasped.

"But the villagers had nothing to do with this." Lucy

"We have to stop them." Mira advised.

"That voice…" Gray mumbled, shakingly. "It can't be."

"Kufufufu~. This is so pathetic~." Pawn chuckled, gaining the attention of both groups. "We go through all the trouble of running around the island…" He twisted his head to where the others were hiding. "when they're right here~?"

All of them cringed from there positions, paralyzed from a booming wave of malice being projected towards them.

'_Wh-What's wrong with my body?' _Elfman thought _'We need to get ready to fight… so… why? Why does won't my body move? A man needs to fight and protect his family, so why?... I'm a man, so why?... Why is the only thing my body says to do is run? Move. I need to protect my sisters, move… I can't let them get hurt, move! Stand up and fight!... Move! MOVE!'_

"YOU!" Gray jumps out from behind the rock and dashed towards they enemies leader. "STOP THIS CEREMONY RIGHT NOW!" He brought his hand together and slammed them on the ground, creating a field of jagged ice that rapidly grew closer to the group until Reitei jumped into the air and slammed his palm into the ground, creating a mirrored ice field that countered the first when they collided.

"He uses **Ice Magic**, too?!" Happy yelled.

"Heh~, so you used your rage to drown out my killing intent~." the hooded figure sighed.

"Lyon!" Gray growled, stunning his allies. "How could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Gray, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Reitei smiled.

"Why would you try to revive Deliora!?"

"To think you would be one of the mages called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come, knowing you would find me, or is this just a coincidence? Not that it makes any difference for me."

"That clothing, he's not from the island." Sherry pointed out.

"The villagers must have contacted a guild for help. Still, is this some acquaintance of yours, Reitei-sama?" Yuka inquired.

"Do what you were ordered. The villagers are still responsible for them being here. I can take care of the intruders on my own." Reitei told his men. The four then dashed off, Pawn more casually than the others.

"Everyone!" Gray called out. "Go stop them from destroying the village! This fight is between me and him!"

"Are you nuts?!" Lucy shouted before being carried away on Elfman's shoulder. "Wha-What the hell are you doing?!"

"This is a fight between two men, it would be disgraceful for us to but in." he said calmly.

"But…"

"If we don't go now, who will save the village?!" Mira shouted from the front.

Lucy was silent before nodding and stopped struggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the woods-

Pawn was running through the forest, dashing off until he skidded to a stop. "So~, you were the first one to come to me~?" He turned around to face Sabe, who had also come to a stop.

"Amongst the members of your group, you seem like the biggest problem." he scoffed, extending his left arm. "Now…" A flash of light shined, soon fading to reveal transparent chains coiled around Pawn's body. "Sorry, but you will fall by the hands of a knight in shining armor. Farewell." He snapped his fingers and a sphere of flames consumed the cloaked figure. "A fitting end for a minion." He brushed away his bands with his hand.

"There's this saying about knight in shining armor~." Sabe's eyes shot wide open as the smoke cleared. Pawn was still standing with no visible damage, as if the previous attack never happened. "A knight in shining armor is a man that has never had his metal truly tested~."

"Ku!-… I see." He brought his hands to his sides. In his left hand was a small cluster of white clouds, his right was a requiped golden handgun. "It seems like I will have to take this seriously! **Cloud Cannon**!" The cloud shot out from his hand in a condensed stream at Pawn.

"Kufufufu~. Let's see is if you should live or die~."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Guild Card-**

**Name: Levy McGarden Age: 17**

**Magic: Solid Script**

**Likes: Books, Birds Dislikes: Dark Places**

**Info: She belongs to team Shadow Gear, a backbone team of Fairy Tail. She is proficient in multiple languages and can translate several types of ancient scripts. She quickly became friends with Lucy, who is the same age as her and also loves books. She heard about Lucy's novel from Natsu and found it interesting. Now she likes Lucy even more.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Magic:**

**-Ice-Make: Shield**

**-Moon Drip**

**-Dream Knock**

**-Sleep Magic**

**-De-spelling Magic**

**-Ice Magic**

**-Requip**

**-Cloud Cannon**

**Items:**

**Flash- A magic ring that releases a flash of bright light.**

**Cage- A magic ring materializes chains to restrain enemies.**

**Blaze- A magic ring that enhances the use of Fire Magic**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter.**

**So, I have gone further into OCs. Please let me know what you think of them. Also, I am again taking requests for another canon arc, Battle of Fairy Tail. All I have for that one to make it interesting are a key element factor I might use, a twist brought up from OC Arc idea #2, and the twist at the end of this arc (Muhahaha!). So, yeah.**

**Back to OC arcs, the new poll is about arc idea #1, Outlaw's Ocean Casino. It takes place as a substitute for the Loki arc, featuring another new team up of FT members, some OC's, cameo appearances, and a few twists. Vote if you want to have that.**

**I will update when I can so please, read and review.**


	9. Midnight Melee

**Next chapter is up, and this one loaded with action, with 5 fight scenes.**

**Also, I have another story for adoption. This one I gave an intro chapter to show how it could play out. Feel free to take a look at it.**

**Now then, time for the show…**

'_Thoughts' _

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9- Midnight Melee

Ocean-

Upon the raging waves of the sea, a black sailed, pirate ship voyaged through. On the deck of the ship were several crewmembers lying unconscious. The only one still standing was a short, bearded captain who was steering the wheel.

"Uh… Why do you want to go to Galuna Island? It's scary!" he turned his head back.

"Just shut up and steer."

The crewmembers slowly started to get up, grabbing their aching heads. "If you drop us off somewhere, you can have the boat! Please, I'm begging ya, Lady! I've heard that island is cursed and that anyone who steps on its soil turns into a demon!" the captain pleaded.

"I will take that chance." The voice simply said.

"But-! What would you do that for?!"

"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished. And that is all I can tell you." the scarlet hair knight told them.

"So cool!"

"And hot!"

"We don't like rule breakers either!"

"We can help catch them if you want!"

"Sure. Now let's hurry." she nodded.

"YAHOO!"

"I'll join your team, too! I'll brave that scary island for ya!" the captain cheered.

"Ughoooo…"

"Master says, "I still don't think it's a violation of the rules if Mira went with them."" Virgo said from behind, kneeling on the floor of the ship. A seasick Natsu was resting his head on her lap like it was a pillow.

"Even if she is with them, they still went behind the Master's back. Not to mention this is still a dangerous mission and we need to get them out of it." Erza spoke back.

""Wasn't this just an accident caused by Happy? As for the danger, while I'm sure Elfman and Mira will manage, Lisanna and Levy are both fine women I am obliged to protect.""

"You do realize you left out both Gray and Lucy, right? And is it really necessary to summon your spirit for such a reason?"Erza sweat-dropped.

""I'd ask you to do it, but don't want to get knock out with force to get it." Keep no mind of it, Erza-sama. I enjoy being of service."

"I seriously think you need to be taught about proper behavior, painfully."

"Punishment?" Virgo pointed to herself.

""Never mind…" Erzaa sighed dryly in defeat. This spirit was going to make her brand of education difficult.

"Guuh…

…!" Natsu cringed on the floor. '_This feeling… There's something… something abnormal on that island…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Top of the temple-

"So, you truly think you stand a chance against me alone?" Lyon laughed, standing across from Gray.

"Quit acting like you're my senior! We're not Ur's students anymore!" Gray shouted in rage.

"I am well aware of that fact. Painfully aware." Lyon said dryly, proceeding to remove his mask. "Our dear teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away! Are you really so callous that you would try to destroy our master's legacy?!"

"Don't delude yourself." He took of his mask, revealing his serious expression on his face and spiked, white hair. "You were the one who killed Ur." Gray's face sunk. "I'm surprise you have the nerve to speak her name!" Lyon extended his arm, creating a large, ice puffer fish that rammed against Gray, knocking him into the wall behind him.

"Lyon…" he wheezed out as he struggled to stand up.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you." Lyon objected the notion. "I'm warning you, don't interfere! Whether you like it or not, I will revive Deliora!"

"I… won't… LET YOU!"

"Just like old time. Only, I have grown much stronger since then. **Ice-Make: Eagle**!" Lyon forged a flock of birds from his hand, flying towards Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Shield**!" He created a wall of ice to defend himself, only for the eagles to change direction, swerving around the wall, and striking his sides.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects, **Static: Ice-Make**, mine is creating moving objects, **Dynamic: Ice-Make**." Lyon recounted.

Gray rolled out from the barrage of ice birds and crouched on the ground with his hands together. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" a large, hammer shaped block of ice formed in the air above Lyon and began to fall. He simply raised two fingers up.

"**Ice-Make: Ape**." A giant ape sculpture blocked the hammer with its forearms, shattering the weapon. "Pathetic. You still use two hands when molding." Lyon scoffed.

"That's what Ur taught us! One handed is incomplete and unbalanced!"

"I'm special. I've surpassed Ur's skill level a long time ago."

"Don't get full of yourself!"

"I could say the same. Not once have you been able hit me."

"I'm not the same as I used to be! **Ice Geyser**!" Gray slammed his hands onto the ground. A pillar of jagged ice shot up from under Lyon's footing, digging up earth and sending a few of the followers panicking away. The ice then shattered, revealing Lyon still standing with no signs of damage.

"Like I said, I was the senior pupil and I was always stronger than you. I could mold magic with one hand, but you couldn't. Nothing has changed. Even though our paths have drifted apart, the difference between us has frozen since then." Lyon raised his right arm, forming a magic seal in his palm. An ice, serpent dragon rushed towards Gray, knocking him high into the air. "That's why I will melt the ice! In order to walk down the path that was blocked off!" Gray crashed back to the ground. "Ur was my goal. My dream was to one day surpass her. But you stole that dream from me. I thought I would never have the chance to surpass Ur. But, there was one way. If I could defeat Deliora, a demon not ever Ur could defeat, then I will have truly surpassed Ur… I'll be able to dream again!"

"Are you serious? That's your goal!? It's insane." Gray shouted. "You should know how horrifying Deliora is! Stop it now! It's impossible! Please, you can't do this!" He was then again assaulted by a flock of ice birds.

"Funny! Those are the exact same words we said to you so long ago! You can't have forgotten! It's because you challenged Deliora that Ur is dead!" Another ice ape formed to uppercut Gray."You have no right to speak her name! Die!" He was then attacked by another ice dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Village-

"That's what's happening. The people that are going to attack the village are the ones responsible for what has been happening to your bodies." Mira informed the villagers from the center of the village.

"They're coming here?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yes, but if we capture them, we might learn how to undo the effect." Mira affirmed them. The villagers still had mixed feeling about this.

"Can we really pull this off?"

"Will this work?"

"Seriously?"

"Those three can probably use magic, so it won't be easy to capture them." Lisanna sighed.

"True. We might have an advantage in number, but we still only have four mages."

"What?! You're not going to fight, Lucy?!" Happy's jaw dropped.

Lucy then clapped her hands together with a smile. "I just thought of the perfect plan."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Happy sighed.

"What's the meaning of all the ruckus?" Chief Mocha inquired as he walked to the group.

"Please listen. Enemies will be attacking the village soon." Levy warned him.

"Enemies?"

"They've been hiding in the ruins in the forest and are the ones who turned you into demons."Lisanna joined in.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!? HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THE MOON YET?!" Mocha shouted like a mad man.

"Um,… eh?" Levy waved her arms around, trying to calm the man down but didn't know how to respond.

"If we can just catch the ones responsible…" Lisanna followed.

"THE MOON! DESTROY THE MOON!" Mocha shouted as two of the villagers grabbed him by his arms.

"Chief, please calm down."

"Come now, this way." They carried the rampaging chief off.

"Please forgive him." Another villager walked up to Levy. "It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo."

"It's alright. Besides,…" her eyes drifted off.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"Elfman yelled with Mira holding him back from behind and Lisanna trying to calm him down.

"… We don't have much room to talk." she sighed.

"But can you really capture them?" the villager asked.

Lucy chuckled with pride. "Don't worry. Just leave this to Lucy-sama! Fairy Tail's number-one Celestial mage!" '_This is so cool!_'

"I have a bad feeling about this. And isn't Natsu the guilds best Celestial mage?" Happy whispered to the side.

"Lisanna-san! Can I ask you for a favor?" Lucy called out to the youngest Strauss.

"Yes? What is it?" she tilted her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Top of the temple-

Gray was laying on his stomach, heavily injured and half open eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flashback-_

"_What the matter? Is that all you got?" Ur's voice rang out. "Wake up, Gray! Wake up, Gray…"_

_Flashback end-_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

'_Hey, ice bitch! Wake up!'_

"N-Natsu… ?" Gray groaned.

'_Yeah!Me and Erza are on a ship heading to your location. I felt something strange coming from this direction and stretched out my __**Telepathy**__ to the max to see what's up. More importantly, who knocked you the fuck out?'_

"Kuh…" Gray pushed himself up with his elbows. "Lyon… Where's Lyon?"

'_How the fuck should I know? I just found you by luck. I don't even know who that guy is.'_

Gray dropped his head down low, tears escaping his eyes. "I'm pathetic… I couldn't do anything… Nothing has changed since then…"

'_Quit your moaning! I know I have no idea about what the hell is going on, but get past it! You're apart of Fairy Tail, and we don't back down!'_

Gray paused, taking in the full gravity of this conversation.

'_I have no idea what might have happened in the past, but whatever it might be, the only thing you can do about it is what you do in the present.'_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he struggles to climb to his feet. "To think I would be taking advice from you…" he groaned out as he limped back to the village.

'_Relax. I'm just telling you this because if somebody is going to be kicking your ass, it's going to be me.'_

'…'

'…_Ugh!'_

"_Don't get sick in my mind!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Village-

A large, purple mole popped out of the ground, transforming into a tired Lisanna who walked to Lucy. "All done."

"Great! This plan is going to work perfectly." Lucy gave her a thumb up.

"Um… I'm not so sure." Lisanna gave a wary smile.

"Relax." Lucy brushed it off.

"Hey, Lucy." Happy raised a paw up from below her.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid to break this to you, but I think you might be… Stupid."

"Wow. Thanks for the encouragement." She said sarcastically.

"I just don't think anyone will fall for your trap because it's the oldest trick in the book." Happy's face drooped.

"Don't be silly." She grinned with her hand under her chin, standing in front of a pile if grass and leaves that obviously hid the trap. "The pitfall gets them every time."

"But, you can tell what it is by looking at it."

"It doesn't matter because there's only one way to get into the village. So the enemy will have to go over it if they want to get in."

"I still don't think there's any way they will fall for it." Happy dead-panned.

"Um, me neither." A village joined in.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with them." said another.

"This is no plan to capture a man." Elfman.

"Not the best idea, Rookie." Mira.

"Sorry, Lu-chan."Levy.

"Everybody!?" Lucy gasped. "Go ahead and doubt me, you'll see."

"Lucy-san!" The guard on the upper ledge of the wall called out. "It looks like there's someone heading this way!"

"That must be them. Open the gate!" The gate rose up. "Now, come to Lucy!"

*Pant… Pant…* Gray wheezed out as he struggled to the village.

"GYAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked.

"Not good!" everyone shouted.

"STAY RIGHT THERE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Lucy waved her arms rapidly.

"… Huh?" Gray mumbled.

"GRAY! STOP! PLEASE!" He stopped right in front of the pitfall. "Thank goodness." she sighed.

*Faint, Grass Rustles,_~Whistle~_- THUD!*

Gray fell into the pitfall with a loud landing. Everyone's eyes bulged and jaws dropped.

"… It actually worked…"

"… But wasn't that guy on our side?…"

"Great job, Lucy" Happy dead-panned.

"It failed big time." she cried.

"Hey, Gray! What kind of man are you to have fallen for that?" Elfman shouted from above the hole. Dust blocked Gray out of sight until it died down, revealing the many cuts and bruises on his body. "What the-?! Hey, we have a man down over here! He looks like hegot his ass kicked badly!"

"I really hope you don't make a habit out of attacking your own teammates." Happy disapproved.

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"Take a closer look." Mira pointed next the blonde over to Grey's injuries. "From the looks of it, it the majority of it came from his fight with that masked man, not to mention the fact he was struggling to get here and passed out."

"*Sigh~* That's good."

"I don't think so." Levy sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, isn't this a bit strange?" Lisanna asked as she went into the hole to retrieve Gray. "With the time it took us to get here and for Gray to struggle back after the fight, shouldn't the enemy have gotten here by now?"

"That's right. We left at the same time. And where did Sabe-san go." Levy observed.

"Alright, guys! Hurry up and cover up that hole!" Lucy cheered.

"You're still going on with that?" Mira stared blankly at the girl.

"… Uh?" One of the villager looked up into the sky. "Over there!" he pointed to the sky. Up in the air was the giant maid rat from earlier, spinning its tail like a propeller for it to fly, carrying a large bucket it its hands and the three enemies on its back.

"It's a giant flying rat!"

"And it's carrying something!"

"What?! But now my pitfall trap is totally pointless!" Lucy yelled in rage at the enemy.

"It was pointless from the start." Mira stated dryly.

…

"I had no idea the **Nuke'em Jelly*** would take so long to prepare." Sherry commented on Angelica's back, looking down at the village like the others.

"We timed it perfectly. Those mages were able to make it back to the village." Yuka.

"Ooon~!"Toby.

"We cannot rest until the demon, Deliora, has been revived for Reitei-sama. Anyone who stands in our way must die." Sherry said as a large drop of green goo spilled out from the giant bucket.

'_Jelly?_' Lucy thought as she stared at the glob fall down to the village and closer to her.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Mira shouted as she talked Lucy, knocking her away from the jelly before it could land on her and instead on the ground, burning a steaming hole through it.

"Heek!" Lucy cringed.

"If you don't know what it is, don't let it touch you like an idiot." Mira scolded her. The villagers were thrown into a panic.

"THEY HAVE A BUCKET FULL OF THAT STUFF!

''NO! THEY'RE GOING TO POUR IT DOWN ON US!

"Disgusting." Yuka scoffed as he looked down on the villagers. "Who would have thought **MoonDrip** would turn people into such beasts?"

"They look like… the demon children of Deliora." Sherry commented.

"Oooon~!"

"Angelica, would you do the honors?" Sherry instructed her pet, who then proceeded to throw the jelly at the village.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO PROECT OURSELVES FROM ACID JELLY?!" Lucy cried with her hands gripping the sides of her face.

"Everyone, get to the center of the village!" Mira ordered as she lead the way. "Levy!"

"R-right!" she stuttered, she immediately readied her stand, pointed her right arm upward with a light glowing on the tip of her index finger. "**Solid Script: Guard**!" The word 'Guard' shoot through the air towards the goo, only to slow down a bit before it dissolved. "Again!**Guard**!**Guard**!**Guard**!" She continued to launch words at the slime to slow it down.

"I'm not going! I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Mocha said as he held onto the stone grave.

"Chief we need to go now!"

"No! I'm no moving!" the chief cried, only to be thrown over Elfman's shoulder to safety.

"Men don't stand around!" he called out.

"Levy! It's almost here!" Lisanna shouted as she ran with the villagers.

"One last time!" She focused a large amount of her magical energy into finger tips. "**Solid Script: GUARD**!" A giant 'GUARD' shot towards the jelly, this time halting most of it before both dissolved out of existence.

"They blocked it?!" Yuka gasped.

"They're stronger than we thought!" Sherry observed.

The excess of the jelly rained down on the edge of the village, melting all of the huts, organic life, and earth it touched. The only place untouched was a small plateau of earth in the center that held the villagers and Bobo's grave stone. "Nice lob, Levy-chan!" Lucy cheered."

"…"

"Levy-chan?" She looked down to see a spiral eyed Levy passed out on the ground.

"Bobo's grave…" the chief said in disbelief as he looked through the fading steam.

*Knock!*

Yuka kicked over the grave stone as he and the others walked towards the villagers.

"Reitei-sama ordered us to eradicate the villagers. We tried to be merciful and give you a quick, painless death. But since that didn't work, we'll have to resort to bloodshed." Sherry flipped her hair back as they stopped in front of them.

"Four mages. Fifty villagers. Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka assumed dryly.

"Ooon."

"Is everybody ready?" Mira inquired as she readied her stance.

"Definitely!"Lisanna confirmed.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Always!"Elfman roared.

"Aye! Count again because there are five mages!"

Gray's eyes slowly began to open.

"How dare they?! Such disrespect!" the chef growled before going into an enraged tantrum and had to be held back by the other villagers.

"I'll fight, too…" Gray spoke as he struggled to stand.

"Gray, you're okay!" Lucy cheered.

"… Not going to happen." Mira said with no room to argue. "You're in no shape to fight. Just go with Levy and the villagers to some place safe."

"Mira, this is something I have to do-"

"**Dream Knock**!" Mira cast her magic over Gray to put him back to sleep. "Just stay out of this and get some rest."

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Lucy asked, a bit worried.

"She's just looking out for him. If he fought in his condition, he would just get into worse shape." Happy explained it to her."

"I see, I didn't even think about that."

A few of the villagers walked up and lifted the two unconscious Fairy Tail mages up. "I'm sorry, but could you please watch over them for us?" Lisanna requested.

"No problem. Alright everyone, let's move out!" one of the villager said as they marched away.

"We're not leaving until every person in this village is dead. Aneglica!" Sherry jumped into the rat's hands as it spun its tail rapidly and flew towards the villagers.

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Lucy shouted as the rat flew over the group. "Huh?" She then realized that she was holding onto one of the rat's toes, high above the ground. "I GOT EXCITED AND GRABBED ON!"

"Yep! She's stupid." Happy nodded.

"Seems like it." Mira.

"It's manly." Elfman.

"How?"Lisanna.

"LEAVE THE VILLAGERS ALONE! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" Lucy shouted as she pounded against the rat's toe.

"What does she think she's doing?" Sherry looked back and asked.

"Are you ticklish!?" she then tickled that rat's foot.

"Try all you might, it's not going to work."

"Gahahahaha!" Angelica laughed like mad.

"Angelica?" The rat stopped spinning its tail and grabbed its side. "You have to fight it! Keep spinning your tail!" That rat started falling to the island. "We're falling!"

"I did it!" Lucy said, still… "I'M FALLING TOO!" The rat crashed into the woods in the distance. Mira sweat-dropped.

"Someone is going to get ticked." Yuka muttered.

"I DON'T HAVE TICKS!" Toby shouted.

"Not you."

"I really hope she's not hurt too badly." Mira sighed.

"She'd be dead it the rat fell onto of her. I'll go check it out." Happy said as he sprouted his wings and flew off.

"Thanks… Now, then." Mira turned her attention back to the two enemies. "Time for us to put them in their place. **Take-Over: Ghoul Claw**!" Her hands and legs were covered in a porcelain, white substance with razor edges.

"**Beast Arm: Stone Bull**!" Elfman's right arm transformed into one of stone bricks.

"**Animal Soul: Tigress**!" Lisanna was covered in blocks of light that soon dissipated to show her in a blue, tiger bikini with matching paws, ears, and tail.

"Three **Take-Over** users with white hair? You must be Fairy Tail's Straus siblings." Yuka observed. "We were once members of a well known guild, so you shouldn't take use lightly. In fact, Iron Rock was a part of it as well. Surely you've heard of Lamia Scale."

"**Dark Buster**!" A cannon ball blast of dark energy shot out from Mira's hand at the two, creating a small explosion and kicking up a cloud of smoke. It soon died down to reveal the two unharmed behind a blue barrier.

"Hey! Listen when I'm talking to you!" Yuka shouted, lowering the barrier.

"Like we care?" Mira scoffed it off. "We came here to help the villagers, not to listen to your back-story!"

"And real men don't try to make themselves look big by taking about others!" Elfman protested.

"Before we start, I want to ask you something." Mira stared them down. "That cloaked guy, Pawn,… where is he? He left with you, didn't he?"

"Pawn?! W-why would you-"

"Heh~, looking for me~?"

They all looked behind the two, onto the edge of earth outside of the sunken ring to see Pawn standing idly by on the action. "Hi~, sorry if I made you wait~, but I was stopped earlier by this guy~." He extended his left arm. In his hand, much to the dismay of the Fairy ail members and dread of the two followers, was Sabe's bludgeoned body, drenched in blood and mouth gaping open. "I was hoping he would be fun~, but he was a real let down~. His magic only looked nice~, no substance at all~. Oh~! Don't worry~, he's still alive~." he whined like a bored, disappointed child.

"What, what happed?" Lisanna shakily asked, her eyes widened in fear.

"Huh~?" he turned his attention to the three siblings. "**Take-Over**~? That seems like fun~! Let's see~,… one arm only~? Not much fun I can have with that~… Animal type~… that could be interestin-~ Wait~!..." His eyes drifted to Mira. "Monster transformation~! That sounds _really_ fun~!" The air suddenly twisted lividly, further disrupting the atmosphere around them.

"Both of you, stay here!" Mira told her siblings as she crouched on the ground, sprouting large, albino, batwings from her back. "THIS ONE'S MINE!" Mira shot herself towards the hooded figure, who openly accepted the assault as she tackled his into the woods, subsequently dropping Sabe's body.

"Mira-nee!"

"Mira-nee!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the woods-

The two combatants rushed through the forest, knocking down any trees that stood in their path. Mira then through him forward, tumbling over until he stopped with his back flat on the ground as Mira skid to a halt a few meters away. "This should do." Mira said under her breath.

"I see~." Pawn's body seemingly levitated right side up. "You don't want the others to get involved~. No matter~."

"You're obviously not like the rest of those goons. I can't afford to let you harm anyone else." she hissed at him.

"Whatever you say~. Now then~, let's get started~, shall we~?" he laughed as he held up a silver key in his right hand up towards the sky. "Open~, Gate of the Chisel~, Caelum~." Through a flicker of sparkling light came forth a Caelum of jet-black metal.

'_Caelum? But, that appearance…'_

"Kufufufu~! I'm so excited~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Village-

Elfman and Lisanna still stood on the pillar of land, tense for their sibling's whereabouts.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lisanna nervously asked her brother.

"All we can do is have faith in her for now, we'll go check on her later if needed. What we need to now is deal with these clowns like real men!" Elfman assured her the best he could as he prepare to fight.

"You're right. Though, I'm not a guy…" Lisanna replied as she followed his actions.

"Toby, from the looks of their **Take-Over** abilities, you should take the guy. Since the girl seems like see would have the most mobility, it would be best if I was the one to handle her." Yuka suggested to his partner.

"Ooon~! I'M ON IT!"

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted. He jumped down from the raised ground and charged straight to the dog faced man.

"BRING IT ON- *_BAM_* OWWW!" Elfman sucker punched him square in the face, hurling him backwards.

"Idiot!" Yuka moved to help but stopped when Lisanna lunged at him "**Wave**!" He formed another barrier to block the attack, causing her to bounce back and away from him. "The pulsing energy generated from my hand defuses all types of magic, even transformation based ones. In other words, none of your spells will work against me."

"That's not fair!" she shouted.

"Back in Lamia Scale, I specialized in fighting other mages, the reason being that they are all powerless against me. Even you!" He shot two orbs of his magic at Lisanna.

"**Animal Soul: Bird**!" She immediately jumped out of the and changed into a green feathered bird, flying out of reach. "I need to get some distance and think of a way to fight him." She flew off towards the forest.

"You're not getting away!" Yuka ran after her.

"You stay away from her!" Elfman yelled out.

"I'M YOU OPPONENT, JACKASS!" Toby shouted in front of him

"You're still up?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! I'M EVEN STRONGER THAN YUKA!" Toby said as his fingernails extended in a green substance. "GUESS WHAT MY **PARALYSIS CLAWS: MEGA-JELLYFISH** CAN DO!"

"Paralyze people?"

"Gah! How did you know? You're an amazing guy."

"Looks like I got stuck with the idiot of the group." Elfman sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Toby shouted as he swiped his claws at Elfman, blocking it with his stone arm. "WITH JUST ONE TOUCH OF MY CLAWS AND YOU'LL BE DONE! YOU'LL BE SHAKING LIKE A LEAFY WAITING FOR DEATH!"

Elfman swung his arm out, making him dash back. "What kind of man robs his opponent's movements?!"

"SHUT UP!" They continued their assaults, one swiping and ducking away, the other guarding and throwing punches. Elfman managed to uppercut him with his stone fist, sending him several meters back. "THAT HURTS, Y'KNOW!"

"Don't complain!" Elfman declared as he pounded his right hand onto his chest. "A true fight between men is one of pain, sweat, and fighting spirit, and that's exactly how I plan to fight you!"

"DON'T DISRESPECT ME! I'M A MAN TOO!" Toby yelled back, now pounding his right hand on his chest, fingernails still- "GYAAAH!" he shouted before dropping to the ground.

"Yep, he's an idiot." Elfman mumbled, walking over to Bobo's knocked over gravestone. "They really have no respect for anyone from this island, do they?" He put the stone back in place. "Don't worry. I swear on my manhood to make things right." He walked off. "I know I said I'd see how Nee-san was doing, but I can't just leave Lisanna behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave-

Lyon was staring up at Deliora's frozen prison as a group of followers approached him. Leading them was a short man wearing a wooden tribal mask with green fur, green mantel, brown coat, and black pants. "Excuse me, Reitei-sama. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering why you chose to spare the life of that mage, Gray?"

"No reason, only that I don't wish to shed anymore blood." he responded coldly.

"You say that, yet you ordered your men do eradicate the village. It seems as though you have some compassion for your old classmate." he chuckled.

"With his level of power, there is nothing to worry over. However, if stands in my way again, I _will_ kill him." Lyon told him with confidence.

The masked man smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest: Mira and Pawn-

Trees were scattered around, both pulled from the ground and hacked down. The ground was torn up in some places with smoke rising from others. Mira was crouched on one knee, breathing heavily in **Satan Soul**, small cuts and browses tattered her body. Across from her was Pawn, unscathed, swinging around a jet-black lance in his right hand as if it had a bladed edge.

"I'll admit~, you're definitely a better fighter than that other guy~."

"_*Pant, Pant*" 'What's with this guy? That lance, he had spirit turn into a piercing weapon, but he swings it like it's for slashing. He hasn't even used it as a real weapon. All he's done with it is to deflect my attacks. In fact,… his magic itself is completely random. It's almost as if…'_Her thoughts were interrupted as his body suddenly disappeared from sight in a flicker of dark flicker, reappearing in front of her, her face inches away from his shadowed one. "Crap!" She coughed up blood as Pawn jabbed his knee into her gut, followed by slamming his left elbow against the back of her neck, knocking her down, and kicking her away.

"That's what you get for spacing out~." he laughed.

"Damn it!" she hissed as she stood back up. "What the hell is that thing you keep using anyway? It's seriously annoying!"

"Oh~, that~? That was my **Shadow Flash**~." Black sparks surrounded his body. "It's a type of **Speed Magic** with **Dark Magic** properties~. It really comes in handy in fight~. For instance~." He disappeared once again.

"Not this again!" Mira went to jump away, but her body seemed to have been stuck to the ground. She looked to see purple flames binding her feet down. "When did he-?" She interrupted as a spinning kick to the left side of her face from behind, knocking her across the fallen field.

"**Ruby Rush**~." Sparkles of blood red light formed above pawns head before shooting at Mira, kicking up a cloud of smoke on impact.

"**Darkness Stream**!" Arms of dark energy sprouted out from the smoke to grab him, only for him to use **Shadow Flash** to evade. He reappeared in the center of the area and looked up, seeing Mira rushing towards him. Her magic covered hands swung rapidly at him as he parried them with his lace one-by-one.

"**Riot Blow**~." A cluster of erratic yellow energy coated his left hand, ramming it into Mira's gut. A shock-wave rippled behind her from the impact

"GUAHH!"Blood once again spilled from her mouth. Her body was on the verge of being blown backwards before her left hand latched onto his left forearm.

"Hm~?"

"I've seen how well you dodge attacks." Dark energy swirled in the palm of her free hand, building up rapidly. "Let's see how well you deal with one at pointblank range! **Evil Explosion**!" The attack detonated in a vicious outburst, shaking the earth beneath them. Mira leaped back as the smoke faded, revealing Pawn with his left sleeve torn off and some blood trickling down his arm.

"Heh~, you took my attack on purpose to land one of your own~?" he said, as if unaffected by his injury.

"*Pant, Pant* You could at least _sound_ hurt." she wheezed out.

"Kufufufu~! You really are fun~, not just your magic~. Say~!" he stopped his laughter. "Those other two~,… are they fun too~?"

She shot her head up to him. "Why would you want to know?"

"Well~ after I'm done with you~…" The dark aura around him twisted further. "I want to know if they will be as good of playmates~."

Mira gritted her teeth as the rage inside her boiled over. "I won't let that happen! **Satan Soul: Halphas**!" Golden light enveloped her, soon revealing her now withears covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards in pointed edges, similar scale-like armor on her forearms and legs, a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothes changed by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back, donning two angel-like wings pointing upwards.

"Kufufu~." Lightning erupted around Pawn, closing Caelum's gate as he extended his right hand forward. "**Railgun**~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Forest: Lisanna and Yuka-

Yuka walked through the trees, turning his head from side to side. "Come out. You're only making this worse for yourself."

*rustle, rustle*

"Found you!" He shot a wave blast at some nearby bushes. More rustling could be heard moving further away as a purple rabbit figure hopped past the trees. "You're not getting away!" Yuka shouted as he ran after. A minute later, he walked into a small clearing where the rabbit rested against the base of the tree opposite to him. "Nowhere left to run now." he mocked as he walked towards her.

*Cr-_CRACKEL_*

The ground beneath him shattered, caving in on itself into a gaping hole. "**Wave**!" He shot a burst of his mage downward to propel his body up. "Did you really think I would fall for such a cliché?"

"**Animal Soul: Armadillo**!" Lisanna transformed into a crimson armadillo and rocketed at Yuka in a curled up ball. The hit knocked him far off, knocking his back hard against one of the trees."Now! **Animal Soul: Tigress**!" She shifted back into her hybrid from and pounced towards him.

"**Wave**!" He erected another barrier in time to block the assault, bounce the tiger-girl back. "Nice try, but still not good enough!" He fired of a barrage of wave blasts at her, bombarding her with heavy damage and bashing her far back, lying unmoving on the ground.

'_This is bad. He's too strong. Somebody,… help.'_

Yuka slowing walked over to her. "This is it, no trick is going to save you no-"

"_**Grrrrhh**_."

"Wha!?" He snapped his head up to look through the trees beyond the fallen girl. Through the shadows, he could make out a large, lion-man like creature with white fur, black tiger stripes, black pants, and fire coated around its mane, wrists, tip of its tail, and other creases of its body glaring at him. "The hell?!"

"_**GROOAAAAAAAHH!**_" The flame on its body flared out before lunging at him with a fire covered fist.

"**Wave**!" he created another wall of magic that flex from the force of the attack, then giving way as the punch collided to Yuka's face and sent him flying.

"**Your**_** little trick is the one that won't save you."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest: Mira and Pawn-

The field was a smoking mess. Mira was passed on her back as Pawn stood above her blood stained body. "Kufufufu~. This was a really enjoyable fight~, I wish it could have lasted longer~." He chuckled as he crouched down to her torso with his left hand pulled back, fingers pointed forward. "Oh well~, I can still try those other guys for some more fun in the meantime~. All that's left is to finish things off~. Bye~, bye~. Demon Lady-san~." He plunged his hand straight towards her heart.

"!?" He stopped his hand in play so it only broke her skin as his head turned off to the right. "It seems like reinforcements have arrive on _your_ side~, to very interesting ones~. It would be a plus for me to take away your life now~, but it might also riel up your friends too much when I face them~." he lamented as he pulled his hand away from her chest and rose up from the ground. "It would be bad if I came across _that one _while enraged~, especially as things are now~." He walked towards the nearby trees. "Until next time~."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Forest: Lucy and Sherry-

Lucy groggily got up from the ground next to the unconscious rat. "Aww, my head. Huh? Where did she go?"

"Hic,hic! How dare you, girlie?!" Sherry cried from the top of the hill. "Now Reitei-sama won't trust me anymore. I won't be loved anymore!"

"Love?"

"And what you've done to Angelica." She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I won't forgive you!"

"Fine by me! Bring it on!" Lucy shouted back.

"Raah!" She pointed he arm out. "**Wood** **Doll**!" The tree behind Lucy grew a face and came to life.

"The tree is moving!" the blonde was taken back at the sight.

"Raaagh!" The tree thrusted one of its branch arms at Lucy, who jumped out of the way as the arm shattered the earth below.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The cow –minotaur appeared in a burst of light.

"Moooh!" He charged forward and hacked the tree in two with his axe.

"A Celestial Mage! And one of the Zodiac gates, too!" Sherry murmured at the sudden arrival.

"Nice, Taurus!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucy-san, your body's the best!" he roared.

"Forcing your spirit to say things like that to make you happy? How uncouth." Sherry talked down to her.

"I'm not forcing him, and I'm not happy!"

"Mooo."

"However, Celestial mages are at a disadvantage against me." she said under her breath.

"Taurus, go!" Lucy ordered her spirit.

"Mooo!" He charged forward with his axe in hand, but soon stopped dead in his tracks. Sherry smiled.

"Eh?" Lucy was caught off guard when Taurus suddenly stuck his axe at her, barely tumbling away in time. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" He swung his axe at her again, missing by a small margin. "What's gotten into you?!" He grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the ground.

"Lucy-san, I can't control my mooovements." Taurus said from above her.

"My magic, **Doll Play Magic**, allows me to control anything other than humans." Sherry said as she moved her fingers like she was toying with a marionette. "That goes for Celestial Spirits, too, since they aren't human."

"That can't be." she moaned out.

"Taurus, go ahead and strip her." Sherry ordered.

"My pleasure!" steam shot out of his nostrils.

"Are you really being controlled?!" Lucy flailed around.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san. But I… have no control over my body… at all." Taurus struggled to say.

"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!" the blonde shouted as Taurus still pinned her down.

"I thought gates can only be closed if both parties consent to it?" Sherry mocked.

"Close the gate! Taurus, please!"

"Beg all you want, it won't make any difference." she laughed.

"Taurus!"

"Oh I know. Let's play a round of Russian Roulette punches." Sherry twirled his fingers. "Close your eyes and punch 'til you get a hit."

Against his will, he raised his left his and punched, hit the ground near the right side of Lucy's face.

"Fine, how long can you dodge before your luck runs out?" He threw a punch with his right hand, striking the ground on the left side of her head.

"Don't hit me!"

"I'm trying not to!" He brought up his fists together and slammed them above her head.

"Are all Fairy Tail members as pathetic as you? Because this is just sad." Sherry cackled at the struggling girl.

"Grrr!" Lucy gritted her teeth in fury. "CLOSE, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BUL!" Her voice thundered out as a shining light enveloped the spirit before rapidly whisking him out of existence.

"What?!" Sherry gasped.

Lucy slowly moved her hands up. "I've done it… I've managed to force the gate closed."

"My **Doll Play Magic** failed me." Sherry stared down at her. "I didn't anticipate this."

"I'm getting stronger." The blonde smiled before standing back up and readying her whip. "Watch out! Cause you're against a real Fairy Tail member!"

Sherry hopped down from the hill top the same ground level as the blonde. "You were able to close the gate, even though I was in control?"

"I guess that means I'm stronger than you."

"Well, I don't know if I would take it that far." she smiled. "Remember, my powers let me manipulate any Celestial Spirit you call forth."

Lucy pulled out a silver key. "Don't be so sure, I've got a few powerful spirits up my sleeve. Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nichola!" A gold balloon popped, revealing a shaking Plue.

"Oh, he's so adorable~! I love it!"

"Would you stop talking about love all the time? It's getting pretty old." Lucy dead-panned.

"**Doll Play: Puppeteer**!" She pointed her arms to Plue, who suddenly made an evil face. He then thrashed his arms around and pummeled Lucy's legs, doing no damage. "You're kidding!"

"Fell for it!" Lucy swung her whip at her, missing as she jumped back.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit?!" Sherry yelled.

"That's right. I knew if I call up little Plue here, it would make your spell totally pointless!" she informed her, taking another swing at her.

"Pu-pun!" Plue continued to attack her leg.

"Ugh, I release you from command!" Plue's eyes blinked before bow his head in forgiveness.

"I know you didn't mean it. Now go back now, okay!" Lucy waved it off as he went back to the spirit realm.

"Doll Play: Rock Doll!" The rocks around Sherry levitated up.

"Were just going around in circles, aren't we?" Lucy mocked. "I'll stop your doll with a spirit, you'll take control of it, and then I'll close its gate-OH!" Her eyes widened as she looked up at the giant rock golem looming over her.

"It seem like we're play a game of cat and mouse. I love that game. Tell me, do you think you can break my **Rock** **Doll**?" Sherry gloated from inside the crater on the golem's head.

"Wait a second, I don't think a have a spirit that can destroy that." she cried as the golem slammed its fist at her, barely dodging it as she ran away.

"Don't let her get away, **Rock Doll. **Teach that foolish, little girl a lesson!" Sherry barked.

"Who are you calling a little girl?! We're the same age!" Lucy shouted at she continued to run away. She brought out her keys and shuffled through them. "Okay, what spirits do I have that can help me out in this situation?!" A list of spirits appeared in her mind, each one being crossed out.

"You better start running faster, otherwise we'll catch you~." Sherry taunted as the golem threw another barrage of punches. It continued until they arrived at the ledge of a cliff and the giant's stomp barely missed her, cracking the ground between them.

"Wait! Isn't this… a cliff!" Lucy cried before the ledge gave way and fell down on the beach below.

"Finish her, **Rock Doll**!" Sherry order, the golem jumping down to her.

"Gaaahh!" Lucy ran off.

"There's no place left to run, Blondie!"

She stopped as she reached the water. "The sea… I could summon Aquarius from here." She looked back to see the rock giant stomping towards her.

"Ahaha! You have nowhere to run!" Sherry laughed.

"Water can't destroy that thing. Besides, Aquarius would just wash me away with them." Lucy moaned. "Wait."

"Ahaha. Time to crush you flat. Sorry, no love fore you." The golem threw another punch at Lucy, who jumped back.

"Washed away. That's it!" she landed in the water and pulled out a golden key. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" From the waters rose the blue mermaid.

"Aquarius?! How does a weakling like you have a spirit that powerful?" Sherry protested.

"That girl is our enemy!" She pointed to the love addict. "You hate women like her, so go get her!"

"Tch."

"I don't have time to deal with your bad attitude! Go over there and take her down! Now!" she argued with her spirit.

"Well, I see you're still as annoying as ever. It's no wonder _you_ still don't have a boyfriend." The mermaid demeaned the blonde.

"Knock that off already!" she fumed, then remembering, then remembering an old conversation. "Come to think of it, you're probably just lying to me to make yourself look good, since _you_ can't get a boyfriend." she snickered.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Aquarius snapped at her.

"Anyway, take her out, now!" she turned to face the target. 'This needs to work. Once she takes control of Aquarius and has her attack, we'll both be swept away by the water, after that-'

"Summon such a strong spirit to only send her back a second later, doesn't make much sense if you ask me." Sherry spoke up.

"Huh?" Lucy turned her head back.

_*Blinking Character Outline*_

"SHE STORMED OFF!" she shrieked in horror. "THE ONE TIME I WANT YOU TO ATTACK ME AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE YOU?!" The golem was now looming over her with its left fist raised up.

"It would seem this is the end. Farewell." Sherry mocked as the golem threw its punch.

"HIIIE!" Lucy crossed her arms over her head and closed her eyes in wait of the attack.

But it never came.

After a few second of waiting, Lucy brought her arms down and peeked her eyes open, seeing the golem's fist inches away from hitting her, unmoving as a statue. "It stopped?"

"What's going on?" Sherry moved her hands in panic. "Why aren't you moving, Rock Doll?"

"Looks like your toy can only function properly when it's being controlled by one person at a time."

The two turned their heads to the left coast of the shore line and through the bushes..

"Who is that? Who are you?!" Sherry shouted.

"Me?" The owner of the male voice walked forward with his right hand extend to them, fingers moving and eyes flashing a white glow. "Just a mage passing through."

"Lucy!" Lucy yelled in relief.

"Another intruder?" Sherry growled.

"Sorry, pretty lady. But I'm going to need you to lose this fight." Natsu apologized before cocking his head back. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" A torrent of raging flame shot at the girl, jumping out of the golem's head at the last moment and fell into the water.

"If you take away my doll, I'll just make another one in its place!" She raised her hands up.

"That would be fine it was one on one, but you're sadly out numbered. Now, prepare to feel the power of my _Burning Love_!" He gyrated his hips at the end of his sentence.

"Now he's doing it! And his is even worse!" Lucy shouted from the side.

Natsu brought up his free arm. "**Doll Play: Fire Doll**!" The stream of fire that was shooting away curved back, taking the form of a fiery demon and pouncing in front of the love struck girl.

"Eh!" She was now boxed in by the two, fire and rock, automatons hunched over her. "Th-this isn't a good type of love!" she stuttered as Natsu popped up behind her. "Wha-!"

"**Dream** **Knock**." He held his hand over her face, inducing a gentle sleep and catching her falling body. "Time for you to take it easy." He whispered.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out. "What are you doing here?"

He stared walking back to shore with Sherry in his arms. "When Erza and I got back to the guild, we heard about you girls running off on this mission and naturally, she wanted to get here as soon as possible. She isn't happy."

"Giieh!" she cringed as they reached the beach. Natsu then placed Sherry on the soft sand.

"Angelica… avenge me…" she murmured in her sleep. The rat then sprang out from over the cliff, hurling towards them.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets!?" Lucy screeched. "Natsu-"

_*Blinking Character Outline*_

"NOT AGAIN!" she screamed as the rat rocketed closer towards her. "AAAAHH!"

*Swish*

Erza landed on the opposite side of the beach with a sword in hand. The rat fell unconscious out of harm's way.

"Erza!"

*GLARE*

"-SAN!" Lucy flinched under the cold stare. 'That's right, Natsu said she was mad at us for breaking the guild's rules and taking an S-class mission without asking!'

"Lucy, I assume you know why I'm here. You do, don't you?" she stoically inquired.

"To take us back?... Promise you won't hurt me?" her request echoed in the dead silence.

"Lucy!" Happy called out from the sky above, gliding towards her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm glad you're okay! I was wor-Bffh!" He noticed the back of Erza's head.

*Zoom!*

*Grab*

"Now, where are the others?" Erza asked, holding Happy upside down by the tail

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guild Card**

**Name: Lisanna Strauss Age:17**

**Magic: Take-Over: Animal Soul**

**Likes: Animals Dislikes: Fights and Studying**

**Info: The youngest of the Strauss siblings, she possesses the gentlest heart of the three. After a bad experience on a previous mission, she has taken up being the guild's waitress, taking requests on rare occasions. A running joke she has is teasing Natsu about them being Happy's 'Papa' and 'Mama', despite his irritation and telling her she's asking to face the 'consequences' for it.**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Magic:**

**-Ice-Make: Eagle**

**-Ice-Make: Shield**

**-Static: Ice-Make**

**-Dynamic: Ice-Make**

**-Ice-Make: Ape**

**-Ice Geyser**

**-Telepathy**

**-Solid Script: Guard**

**-Dream Knock**

**-Take-Over**

**-Take-Over: Ghoul Claw**

**-Beast Arm: Stone Bull**

**-Animal Soul: Tigress**

**-Animal Soul: Bird**

**-Animal Soul: Armadillo**

**-Dark Buster**

**-Wave**

**-Paralysis Claws: Mega-Jellyfish**

**-Satan Soul**

**-Satan Soul: Halphas**

**-Shadow Flash**

**-Speed Magic**

**-Dark Magic**

**-Ruby Rush**

**-Darkness Stream**

**-Riot Blow**

**-Evil Explosion**

**-Railgun**

**-Doll Play Magic**

**-Doll Play: Wood Doll**

**-Doll Play: Puppeteer**

**-Doll Play: Rock Doll**

**-Doll Play: Fire Doll**

**-Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Items:**

**Nuke'em Jelly- Magic jell of high acidity.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter.**

**Again, please let me know what you think of them. I would like to know your opinions on them.**

**I am also taking requests for another canon arc, Battle of Fairy Tail. All I have for that one to make it interesting are a key element factor I might use, a twist brought up from OC Arc idea #2, and the twist at the end of this arc (Muhahaha!). So, yeah.**

**Back to OC arcs, the new poll is about arc idea #1, Outlaw's Ocean Casino. It takes place as a substitute for the Loki arc, featuring another new team up of FT members, some OC's, cameo appearances, and a few twists. Vote if you want to have that.**

**Reminder, the new adoption story is up. The name is "The Broken Looking Glass" and another Fairy Tail Fic, check it out.**

**I will update when I can so please, read and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deleted Scene, Natsu's Telepathy-

'_*Ring, Ring~, Ring,Ring~*'_

'_Come on. Somebody, pick up already.'_

'_Love~, Love~, Love~, Love~, Love~,'_

'… _*Click*. Okay, let's try again… *Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_I need to get a new eyebrow brush, the one I have probably can't even brush the hair on the top of my head.'_

'_*Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_I should really think of some attacks for the final battle with Deliora. Ice-Make:… Peacock… No, that only seems flashy… Ice-Make:… Ice Phoenix… Yeah! Now, how would I make that work?'_

'_Another Ice Princess? Forget this. *Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_THE MOON! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT NOW! DESTROY THE MOON!'_

'_I'm staying away from that one. *Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_Oooon~. I LOVE MY SOCKS!'_

'_*Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'…_.'_

'_Is there anyone there? I don't hear anything. All I'm getting is this cold feeling… I don't see how that's even physically possible. *Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_Transformation or no transformation, my shoulders keep getting sore. Having a slim waist with a large bust is not a god combination. Maybe I should just ditch my crystal ball and use my chest instead, the weight and size of it is practically the same as one of my breasts. When I get home, I'll have Meredy give my shoulders a massage, she always knows what places to touch to make my body feel good. On second thought, maybe I'll have her massage my whole body, just lay down naked on my bed, let her hands caress every part of my body, get out some massage oil to make it even better. Then a nice bath and relieve the rest of my built up stress with a little…'_

'_OH~ YEAH~! I have no idea who this Meredy is, but YEAH~!... But I need to figure out what's happening on the island. Damn! I'll have to look for this person again later. *Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~*'_

'_Stupid, mage's curse. One bad joke and I'm turned into a giant rat, not to turn back until I defeat fifty-one demons. Fifty-one! Just for the fun of it! Not to mention I'm being dressed up as a maid and called Angelica. Of course, this form robbed me of my human speech, bad enough I was illiterate to begin with. At least this Sherry girl has a nice body. The first thing I'd do with my original body is-'_

'_Umm.'_

'_Ack! Is someone there!?'_

'_Hello… So… what's going on?'_

'_I, err… eh… Squeak… Squeak, Squeak…'_

'_*Click. Ring, Ring~, Ring, Ring~* I have to get a different service provider.'_


End file.
